<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Milestone by Bubble_Dreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660577">The Milestone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Dreamer/pseuds/Bubble_Dreamer'>Bubble_Dreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hellish Afterlife [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of damage is done, Angry Demons, Angry angels, Confused Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Extermination Day, F/M, Family Reunions, Jealous Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Mass Murder, Overprotective Alastor, Soft Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), exterminators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Dreamer/pseuds/Bubble_Dreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A full year of your dutiful service at princess side already passed yet you all found yourself at crossroads. The truest test of will and belief surprised you at the moment you expected the least. There are always consequences of one’s doing and no one can escape them, even in place like Hell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Reader, Lucifer Magne &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hellish Afterlife [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Hello! Another short concept of Hellish Afterlife! Everything begins during Extermination Day – after the year of hotel’s grand opening, however the main plot of the chapter is set a few days later.<br/>Y/N – Your name</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a year since you joined hotel. You managed to get Angel Dust in your clutches… I mean, <em>medical surveillance</em> and you successfully prepared your floor for redeeming rehab purposes. The main problem was that since your first day in the hotel,  the number of its patrons didn’t change. Angel was still the only one of guest and his progress despite all efforts put into him, was slow and fruitless. But there was still one final test that hotel needed to pass. The one day that it didn’t had the opportunity to survive yet. Not with actual patron inside. </p><p>The Extermination Day. </p><p>That day Alastor sat down on the couch in the lobby, laid back leisurely and twirled his cane between his fingers. It was a few minutes before the whole predicament would start. The atmosphere was not indicating that in a few moments the worst nightmare of countless sinners would start. You joined him two cups of steaming coffee, one in each hand. </p><p> “How do you cope, Al?” you sat down and enchanted the cups so they levitated in the air, still within your reach, but you didn’t have to hold them in hands anymore. </p><p> “How do I cope?! Oh, marvelously, my darling! Such a lovely evening!” he reached for his cup and sipped the coffee slowly. </p><p> “What about your broadcast? I was surprised that you promised to stay here this year.. Won’t you be bored? You always wait so eagerly for the exterminations…”</p><p> “Oh, silly dame of mine I never said that I wouldn’t start my broadcast on time! I merely stated that I will stay within hotel premises until the extermination day ends. I can broadcast this just fine from here!” he waved his microphone teasingly “I already made some preparations…”</p><p> “Of course you did.” you moved closer and leaned against Alastor’s shoulder your eyes travelled down to the singular eyeball that followed each and every of your movements. “Hello, I haven’t seen you for a while!” you greeted cheerfully at what the singular eye opened and glowed in reddish hue. </p><p> “Oh of course you didn’t! This primitive excuse of your husband kept me away from such vibrant belle on purpose!” the microphone boomed and let go of strangled sound when Alastor’s hand squeezed it in warning. You chuckled at that, amused with the whole situation. </p><p> “Oh poor you… treated so unjustly. You deserve more attention….” You took the cane from Alastor’s slackened grip. </p><p> “I do agree with you my lovely! Your hands are out of Hell that is! Tender touch of a fair creature like you is worth a sin! Unlike the grip of that brute.” the microphone chirped and you looked at it. </p><p> “Oooh~ you smooth talker, you! Stop it, we have company this time~!” you grinned and side glanced at Alastor who just sat there frozen and unreadable. “I really missed you~… You know, you are the only one I really can depend on… You are the greatest listener in the whole Hell I can dump all of my inner thoughts and you do not even blink that… demonic eye of yours… ” you cooed looking at the single eye with mockery of a feeling. </p><p> “Ha Ha Ha, I got you doll! Anytime!” it replied with very familiar voice. </p><p> “Darling…?” Alastor started, the same voice, different intonation. Much more darker. “Is that a …. <em>Betrayal of our marital vows? </em>” he question slowly. </p><p> “Hmmm…?~” you hummed coyly at his accusation. “A minor affair perhaps…” you drawled playfully waiting for his further reactions. </p><p> “Give it back.” He declared extending one of his arms. The second one rested confidently on your tight, squeezing it slightly. His smile dark and warning. You instead hugged the cane to your chest to its delight. </p><p> “Oh, why? We just found that real connection!” you defended with poorly hidden smile. </p><p> “Oh, yes we are tuned perfectly!” the cane interjected. “Don’t be bitter I stole your gal! It wasn’t all that easy!” </p><p> “You, what-?”</p><p> “Oh, I was never <em>stolen</em> by anyone…” you huffed to the cane but turned back to your husband swiftly.”… but you know… <em>he is a charmer…</em>” you looked knowingly at your flabbergasted hubby whose gaze switched between you and that damned cane in your grip. </p><p> “Sure thing! Precious!” the cane added oil to fire and you snickered watching as Alastor’s threatening expression started to morph into something deadly. You also felt sharpening talons circling your leg as if it was a thin, breakable twig. And under his bestial gaze you felt just like that. </p><p> “Uhm kinky! Girl in a threesome with a pimp and talking cane! That is somethin’ new.” Angel started before the situation could escalate in any way, to your greatest discontent.  “I wonder what would you do with that <em>long rod</em>… hmm, I already have some ideas…” he wiggled his brows seductively and you glared at him. You heard the screeching sound coming off Alastor to your side, he also stopped in his tracks. </p><p> “I do have some of them as well. There are plenty places that such a… <em>rod</em> could be inserted, however I doubt you would find those certain areas… pleasant to be played with. Medical opinion only.” You smiled pleasantly at him, now losing all color form his furry face at the visuals. </p><p> “Yeah… whateva you sicko…” he backed off sensing that you were not in the mood for joking. “Hey, Husky~… ” </p><p> “Oh, not today! Piss off, will ya?” he wailed gruffly and without asking he prepared drink that Angel always ordered. </p><p> “Oh, you remembered!~ Sweet, just as I like…” he wiggled brows at cat demon not meaning the drink apparently. The bartender flipped him off, as the spider slurped his drink seductively, and turned away completely ignoring his nauseating admirer. “Soo, you both just sit there?” Angel turned back to you both seeing as there was no more room for his fooling around with his grumpy handsome bun. </p><p> “As you can see our effeminate friend!” Alastor started, back in his humanoid form, tearing the cane out of your grip unceremoniously. He didn’t spare you even a glance. “However I am no less surprised seeing you here! Sitting at the bar while such a spectacle is about to start outside!” </p><p> “Haha, as if I were anywhere else! Where do you think would I be during extermination? I’m not suicidal!” </p><p> “Oh no, of course! I merely thought that star like you like to be in center of attention, hahaha!” </p><p> “He is a star of different caliber, Al…” you added but the ignored you. Again. Uh, oh… <em>He was pissed.</em></p><p> “It is more weird that you both agreed to stay behind in the hotel during extermination. You both get off on things like that.” </p><p> “I don’t necessarily understand what you mean, my friend!” </p><p> “He meant your broadcast, <em>darling.</em>” you stressed the last one in hopes that he would listen to you. “Isn’t it a time you usually start?” </p><p> “Hmm… I start with a warmup but that would be impossible as I am here this year!” he exclaimed offhandedly still not even granting you with a single glance in your direction. He was glaring down at his cane and his fingers played around it, squeezing and letting go rhythmically. You wanted to strangle him on spot. So you stood up instead. </p><p> “A pint of beer, please!” you announced with British accent that sometimes you found yourself using subconsciously. It happened only with some particular sentences that you used during your life, while you hid yourself in England. “But not the cheapest brand, would you? I don’t share your sentiment to that obvious poison...” leaning on the counter you stared at cat demon demandingly. </p><p> “You are already dead, poison won’t do you a shit.” Husk replied gruffly while already preparing you a glass. “No <em>ladylike</em> drink?” </p><p> “There is not a thing like <em>ladylike</em> drink. Now give me my beer!” you declared and he lifted his hands in gesture of appeasement. </p><p> “Chill out!” he backed off and took a generous swing from his bottle. You took the glass and turned around, propping your elbows on the counter, leaning your weight on them. You stared Alastor down as you took a generous swing of the beer. It wasn’t the best you ever had. </p><p> “You are insufferable you know that?” you accused him. “That cane of yours is literally <em>you. </em> So I ‘betrayed’ you with <em>you! </em>” In response you received a roll of his crimson eyes and sound as if someone tried to tune radio, jumping from one frequency to another. No verbal one though. You took another tactic. “Al… darling… I am angry with you now.” You simply stated at that drew his attention. </p><p> “You are angry with me?! You whimsical creature, whatever for?! I am angry with you for a reason!” </p><p> “Oh, I am angry with you because you accused me of the adultery, despite the fact I vowed you faithfulness…” you frowned and pursed your lips in consternation. “I never looked at another man, or woman, with amorous intentions in mind, you know that, and yet you do not trust me. You hurt me.” </p><p> “Darling you were the one who started all that ridiculous conversation.” </p><p> “You got angry over nothing. Are you that jealous of me?” </p><p> “Haha, Darling I have no reasons to ever feel something so primitive as jealousy… “ he laughed and your eyes narrowed. </p><p> “Oh, there goes another reason to be angry with you. Do you not find me <em>worth</em>of being jealous of?” </p><p> “Uh-oh~ Smiles you’d better be careful with your answers now~” Angel snickered observing you both with peaked interest. He lowered his head connecting his lips with a straw and drunk his drink eagerly. All he could wish for to make his day any better was a bowl of popcorn. </p><p> “Darling, what are you trying to do? Is it one of those emotional games of yours? You know I am not the best at them, I regretfully admit.” </p><p> “It is not a game. I just wanted to clear misunderstanding with my husband so there would not be any disagreement between us during a day such today especially.” You pouted at him, yet there was a dose of sass somewhere in your tone. “Is it so bad of me to want to sit next to my husband as there are mass murders behind the wall?” </p><p> “You will be allowed to sit next to me if you get rid of that beer in your possession. This glass doesn’t fit your petite hand.” He retorted and that only ignited your actual anger. How dare he!? </p><p><em> “Excuse me? </em> I drink what I want!” </p><p> “I don’t remember you drinking beer in that outrageous amount! Do you want to end up like our dear Husker here?” Offended and easily ignored shout was herd from behind the counter and you blinked at Alastor in actual disbelief. You looked down at your drink then at Alastor and then once more down at the glass in your hand. </p><p> “It’s just a <em>pint. </em>” You dumbfounded looking back at him unamused. 
</p><p> “Well, you didn’t drink that much before…”</p><p> “May I remind you that we lived during Prohibition times? And I didn’t really have companions to drink with back then…” you didn’t say <em>reasons</em> because as you thought it through, you had more reasons to start drink than not, during your human life. “I drunk like that in ’40… I can hold my liquor…”</p><p> “Come on,  Smiles! Let your lady enjoy a drink in peace! It’s extermination day, everyone copes as they can!” Angel cut in still slurping his own drink at the counter. You turned to him and he shot you a cheeky grin. You narrowed your eyes at him in suspicion instead. </p><p> “I won’t get you drugs for free.” You stated simply with dose of irritation in your tone. You knew there is nothing for free. </p><p> “Goddammit!” he cursed standing his drink down on the counter, his glass finally empty. At that familiar siren rung in the air and all of you looked in direction of entrance door. Extermination Day had officially begun. </p><p> “So it’s it.” You said neutrally and drunk a few gulps from your beer and then, you made the rest of it disappear in thin air. </p><p> “Hey! I want that glass back!” Husk yelled over to you but you waved him off sitting down on the couch, bouncing slightly just next to Alastor. </p><p>“Better?” you asked and he nodded at you with excited grin. You moved over to him and hugged his upper arm to your body, leaning your head against his shoulder. “Will you start your broadcast soon?”</p><p> “Haha, are you so eager to listen to it? I’ll start in due time, patience my Darling~!” he teased you and you pouted at him playfully. His mood was already better as his favorite day started finally. He was like a child on the Christmas Day! </p><p>Two figures entered the lobby quietly and brought the aura of depression along. </p><p> “So as you all already know…It started… I think it would be better if we all sit together… just in case…” Charlie said nervously. She looked very tired and distressed. Earlier, she called you all to do a gathering in the hotel’s lobby to discuss the strategy of survival and to keep you all within the sight. </p><p> “I don’t think that staying in the lobby is the best option, Charlie. You may hear what happens outside…” you started compassionately but got interrupted by your husband, whose voice was far from tone you took. </p><p> “Oh, Darling, it is perfect place! Our princess will be able to count all of those fools that will try to join us in here fruitlessly! I’m sure there will be plenty! Isn’t it a building experience to know that this establishment is popular?! Oh, or maybe she wants to let someone in as merciful exception?” </p><p> “…No… we cannot do that now. It already started.” Charlie stated reasonably. “It is too late.” </p><p> “How cruel and cold, hahah! But oh well, they are at fault themselves! They could check in before, hahah!” </p><p> “You have way too good mood, <em>shitlord! </em>” Vaggie barked angrily at what Alastor chuckled in amusement. Yes, he usually had good mood during events that caused pain to others. </p><p> “I told you he gets off during exterminations..” Angel commented and she shot him annoyed look. </p><p> “No matter, but that’s true, we better go somewhere else. Maybe we’ll wait it all in music hall?” she suggested instead smiling hopefully at her girlfriend. </p><p> “Someone has to keep an eye on the door, I doubt that Exterminators would enter willingly but if any demon would like to get inside they more likely would try through the main door. Windows are higher on the walls from the outside…We could take shifts in guarding it.” you supplied, hinting that Charlie didn’t have to be present all the time. </p><p> “Yes, but I want us to be together for a reason…” you knew what reason that could be. You never heard of hell born demons to be erased by the exterminators so you assumed that only sinners could fear that horrible fate. After all, they didn’t belong to Hell originally. They were sent here, creating the whole issue of overpopulation. And Charlie, despite all reputation she had among denizens, was still the princess of Hell. She had to have some authority in case of troubles. </p><p>Not even a quarter passed and you heard desperate knocking on the door. Alastor chuckled and adjusted his monocle lazily, throwing his arm around your shoulders as if he was getting comfortable for incoming show. Charlie gasped but pursed her lips stopping herself from replying anything. Vaggie, immediately by her side, tried to convince her to leave the room but the princess was stubborn to stay and shook her head in denial. </p><p><em> “I came to redeem myself! I swear I’ll be good, just open the door!” </em> More bangs against the door. You were surprised that the stained glass with apple emblem didn’t break. </p><p><em> “Please! Open the door, they are here! Oh God have mercy! </em>” with that there was a single choked gasp and silence. Then measured steps and a shadow behind the glass. You all observed door barely breathing. The exterminator was still outside, waiting. Or maybe… examining? After a while you heard a familiar sound of feathers beating the air and the presence was gone. </p><p>At that moment pained expression of your princess broke your resolve and you asked Alastor for help to brighten the mood. Even if only slightly. You managed to persuade him into playing some pleasant music. In the meantime he broadcasted exterminations through Pentagram City using some radio devices he placed in different spots around. Thanks to that he didn’t have to be there personally but the tradition was sacred, you couldn’t take that one away from him. But you didn’t allow him to turn any radio within hotel premises. Charlie and the rest were distressed enough. He even tried to start dancing competition for the sake of his entertainment but the only willing one was Nifty. </p><p>Watching television was out of question as well. Vox unfortunately also monopolized all channels during Extermination Days and there was nothing else to watch than those events that happened outside. Also, you didn’t want to annoy Alastor anymore. Not when you all were in enclosed space during cleansing. There was nowhere to run in case of emergency. </p><p>Husk surprisingly joined the conversation and wanted to play some cards for a change but, as Alastor expressed his willingness to participate, Husk withdrew. Alastor never played fair. Vaggie proposed some group games to kill the time and occupy minds of everyone but she was ridiculed fast by Angel. You scolded him as you, surprisingly, agreed with moth demon on that matter. When the night fell you forced everyone to head to their rooms. It was clear that no one would try to get inside anymore so it was safe to assume that all residents could go and rest until the morning. Charlie was not willing but you mothered her and assured that the door will be under Alastor’s watch. He barely slept to begin with. You also offered that you’d keep him company through the night and only then she agreed. </p><p>When you both stayed alone in the dark lobby of the hotel you finally allowed him to turn the radio on so you both could listen to, or even partake in broadcast together. He asked you nicely to greet his listeners as you did many years ago, and you couldn’t refuse. You both performed small talk  about exterminations and the hotel, as you saw it fit to advertise it slightly. After that, he dutifully watched door and you snuggled to him on the couch to the quiet sounds of shouts and yells from outside. And Alastor’s humming of course. You dozed off a few times, feeling so warm and safe next to him, just like home. </p><p>And then the morning came. Charlie came in pretty early and you couldn’t help but frown at the state she was in. She clearly didn’t sleep that night, at least not as long as she should. You offered her coffee straight away and as she was taking the cup from you she asked if anything happened during night. You spared her details like a turning of the door’s handle… a few times. In the end there was no one who would join the people inside at any cost. </p><p>As you all ate breakfast, prepared by Alastor as usually, it was eerily calm. No one tried to knock at the door, no more shouts were heard until noon. Then a single thump was heard from the outside. Thump and pained moan. Charlie, hearing that, bit her lower lip and put both hands to her ears blocking sounds that she could hear. Vaggie was by her side in moments helping her slowly slid down the wall. As they both were crouching on the floor you battled with your own thoughts. Till the end there was more or less three hours. Usually it was already calm at that time. Exterminators were simply killing off anything they still managed to find but as they satiated their estimated agenda and bloodlust they were much less willing to attack straight on if they met someone stronger. So you got up. </p><p> “Al… come with me, please.” You patted his shoulder slightly and took a route towards entrance door. You passed next to crying princess and Vaggie that sat next to her on the floor, still trying to comfort her the best she could. When your hand touched the lock she barked at you, stopping you in the tracks. </p><p> “Where do you think you are going?! It is still not safe out there! You will let <em>something</em> in!” she yelled and you scoffed at her unamused this time. </p><p> “Hotel premises is sacred ground. I won’t let anything in.” you unlocked the door and at the sound Vaggie’s angry expression turned more scared. You never seen her like that. Without her bravado you found yourself to admire slightly as she looked almost vulnerable. Charlie didn’t say a word but also lifted her head in your direction. As you pulled the door open two bloodied bodies fell in, laying across threshold. Well… you lied apparently. <em>You let something in. </em></p><p>You heard choked sobs of Charlie who started to cry heavier at the sight and quiet curse in Spanish. You cursed as well.  You turned around to look for help of your husband but you only saw him observing Charlie crumbled on the floor with wide, amused grin. You didn’t like that grin at all, so you grabbed his hand for his attention. But he turned to you only when you squeezed the said hand. His eyes travelled down to the corpses and that grin <em>widened</em> but he snapped and with black tendrils he circled the legs of the unlucky two, pulling them back, leaving wide smudges of blood on the floor. You turned around, still clutching his hand in your grip, and headed out pulling him behind you. Asking Alastor to close the door behind him nicely, you let go of him and took the sight in front of you. </p><p>There were much more corpses outside of the hotel than just those two. All lined in attempts to get inside just in time. But it was way too late for them. </p><p> “Huh… it even exceeds my expectations!” he chuckled. “Now, what do you expect us to do, my darling?” he asked cheerfully, still drowning in the sight of massacre in front of the hotel. </p><p> “We’ll clean up the mess before vultures crawl out of their hidings.” </p><p> “Darling! This is ridiculous! Some rascals wait the whole year to do just that! You know that cannibalistic circles thrive in this particular time of the year! We should leave it to them, let us enjoy the rest of the evening!” </p><p> “I meant media, Al!” you approached him, pulling him down with vice grip on the lapels of his jacket. “You yourself are a man of media! What would your first thought be when the extermination day ends this year?” </p><p> “Why, I would turn my head towards this hotel, working for the whole past year,  to report its attempt of redemption being utterly futile!” </p><p> “Yeah, and show all those masses of massacred sinners in front of entrance door that didn’t open even once when they, still alive yet, needed help!” </p><p> “Oh~ but one never opens door during extermination.” </p><p> “Everyone knows that. But it still looks bad.” </p><p> “Oh~…” he narrowed his eyes at you in playful manner. “…indeed it does…”</p><p> “Will you help me to get rid of the evidence? You were good at that, if I recall correctly…”</p><p> “Do you want them? To experiment on probably?” </p><p> “…No, they are dead already. Utterly useless in that state. But I’ll sell their parts, quite generous batch this year…”</p><p> “Perfect! But Darling~ don’t forget to spare the best parts for ourselves! I’m still counting on those candle light dinner we enjoy each year after extermination ends! Your dishes are divine!” </p><p> “Oh, flattery will take you anywhere, Al~” you approached him and scratched under his chin playfully as he tended to do quite often himself. “What would you like tonight? We have….” You eyed the corpses “Plenty of red meat and pork it seems…” you grinned at him, tapping his lips in contemplation. </p><p> “That lamb looks promising~…” </p><p> “Lamb it is!” you agreed but your smile disappeared as you noticed a few exterminators over Alastor’s shoulder. They were flying in the air and noticed you, already readying their spears. Alastor noticing your serious expression and gaze directed past him also turned around to eye the danger. Upon noticing at least three flying angels he widened his grin. </p><p>They started to approach you at fast pace but when you spread your wings behind you two they halted abruptly in midair, still at good distance from you both. They eyed each other and turning around they left you in peace. You had quite a reputation among them and were unapproachable completely for at least few decades now. Alastor sighed in disappointment. </p><p> “Darling, why did you scare them off?!” </p><p> “We are on the mission here, love. We cannot waste any time. And bringing any Exterminator close to the Hotel is really bad idea…” you hugged one of his slackened arms and rested your cheek against his upper arm. “Charlie is sad enough. And I want to enjoy tonight’s dinner. I won’t be enjoying that when my mind would turn back to her sadden face…”</p><p> “Then we need to make our princess happy again~!”</p><p> “That we do!” you smiled hopefully up at him. He had his moments… You clapped lazily once and small shadowy creatures with medical stretchers emerged out of nowhere. Alastor also called his voodoo dolls and the familiars cooperated smoothly, packing all remains neatly. After all they would be sold to your loyal customers and you took well care of your quality. </p><p>The rest of your little helpers were responsible of getting rid of the blood and collecting weapons left carelessly behind. They always could prove to be useful. You collected many things….</p><p>As you cleaned everything you both came back inside hotel, as if nothing ever happened. Angel tried to joke around, implying that you both needed a moment of privacy to ease a certain tension… caused by your sick extermination fetishes… As much as he annoyed you both you were glad that this time he seemed to have good intentions in mind, trying to lighten Charlie’s mood. Charlie, as a curios little thing asked you how many was there and you simply assured her that not as many as there could be. Never giving her the specific number. Like a bittersweet revelation. There should have been more willing demons to ever approach the hotel, but on the other hand, it was better that there were just as many because all of them died. </p><p>When the clock announced the end you could see as everyone deflated in relief and Charlie went up with Vaggie to release the fireworks as she annually did. Another year in Hell began. Another day that was not so different from the previous one. But the prospect of dinner with Alastor lightened slightly you mood. It was always as much romantic as you both were able to stand and feel comfortable with, and despite the fact that you dined together casually  from time to time throughout the whole year, this one, at Extermination Day completion was quite special one…</p><p>As you and Alastor announced your departure you noticed that Angel turned on the television and News channel. And you were right. The moment the bell rung, reporters ran out to gather intel on damage and death. And their first area of survey was Hotel and its surroundings. But they didn’t find anything and showed clean and spotless front and gardens of the building. Good, it would work well for Hotel credibility. </p><p>So despite the fact that you knew that Charlie would be feeling down for a few, incoming days you enjoyed the dinner, knowing that hotel may, ironically, benefit from the extermination just the way it was this year. The lamb that Alastor chose and which you skillfully prepared turned out to be delicious, you couldn’t deny. Alastor even offered you a help in the kitchen but all he really did was to steal and nibble on unprepared lamb when you didn’t look. He ended up in the corner for the punishment. You couldn’t allow him to spoil his appetite! What kind of wife would you be to let your husband eat raw meat? </p><p>A few, lazy days passed. More or less a week, but you didn’t really pay any mind to the time so you weren’t sure when exactly you got an urgent call from Lucifer. It always looked the same way. You got the cryptic call and then a ridiculously short time limit to get to him. This time was no different, so you as usual, opted to humor your king and appear within the given time constraints. Alastor complained slightly that you agreed on such tight leash. After all, you never allowed him to have such an influence on you. You could only roll your eyes at his theatrics. You never was out for long. </p><p>Entering Magne’s residence, you flew through your favorite balcony that, despite the time, was always opened. If it was waiting especially for you, you never known. The balcony was attached to the room that was converted into something between Lucifer’s office and conference room. With his magical abilities probably not much was impossible for him. </p><p>You stepped inside confidently as if you owned the place. You felt oddly good there. Sure, nothing close to home, but that place was not alien to you. You noted immediately that Lucifer was sitting in his chair, at the head of the table as usually. On his left, there were his three counsellors seated, while on his right…</p><p>There were two of them. One, visibly shorter one, even while sitting, and second taller one, with aggression written on his face.  It was clear, that they both were not happy to be there, in Hell specifically. They regarded you with distaste and didn’t bother to introduce themselves. You didn’t pried on that as well. Angels were angels. They didn’t linger in Hell for long. </p><p>You halted and eyed the two guests in silence. Under their gazes you were not completely sure what to do. How to behave? Should you sit down or greet them respectfully and stand on the side as a lowly minion? There wasn’t even a chair for you. Well…. There was one, standing directly next to them… but you didn’t feel like sitting shoulder to shoulder with angels that Lucifer himself called <em>higher ups…</em></p><p> “If my presence is not required nor desired, then what am I doing here in the first place?” you asked directly sensing hostility towards your persona. Whatever Lucifer called you for? </p><p> “Your presence was <em>requested</em> specifically.” Lucifer answered your question, stressing each word. Very unlike him, you noted. </p><p> “Whatever for?” You voiced your mind, still somehow lost. </p><p> “We do know who you are, <em>Emsel</em>.” The shorter of two guests interrupted and your eyes shot in his direction. Then you recalled that Lucifer did warn you  quite some time ago to keep low during extermination day, as you exactly did this year. But maybe your escapades went too far earlier and the meeting concerning you was in order for quite some time. </p><p> “You were seen at one particular location this year. <em>Hiding.</em>” Another one mocked and you fought with yourself not to correct him. “A certain hotel that attracted a lot of fleeing sinners, like a flame draws a moth…” you lifted a brow at him, still not saying a word. “We wondered what that particular place could be, until one of our exterminators reported to us a few days later that one of that filth he eradicated tried to beg for its life, saying that it will <em>redeem</em> itself at that hotel.” <em>It? Such deep respect for one’s opponent it seemed…</em></p><p> “Oh~.. such a deep faith….” You mocked not turning your gaze away from the angel. “But a day of Extermination is really bad time for a change of heart…” you drawled with cruel smile that slowly stretched your lips. “Why did you call me here? You think I try to <em>redeem?</em>” you chuckled trying not to burst in fit of full laughter. You showed your teeth and both angels scowled at your arrogance. </p><p> “Ridiculous assumption. It never happened to be redeemed in any way or to be transferred from Hell to Heaven. For such glorification one must deserve while living human life. When they die it is already too late…”he scoffed at you and you waved your hand in air, invoking a chair to sit for yourself. You set it directly across from Lucifer and angels eyed you in disbelief. The king however didn’t even noted your arrogance. He was well accustomed to your quirks, personality and certain behaviors and he knew that you get very defensive at certain matters. In moments like this you tended to forget your submissive manners which he personally considered hilarious. He loved to rile you up to get that reaction from you, so the fact that you acted somehow equal to him or his brothers didn’t bother him in the slightest. At that moment at least. </p><p> “What about a concept of purgatory? Where is that something in between? I would say there is no single human that would never commit even a tiniest sin… So who decides which sin is damning and which is not?” you wondered “I’m not talking about extremes here!” you assured immediately having a feeling that catching all your errors would be their favored line of defense. You were talking with angels! You didn’t even dream to waste such as opportunity! “What if the sin was committed unknowingly? Like, when someone was manipulated to do something.. What of such a poor marionette?” You thought about your dutiful assistant who got to Hell probably because of you. You led her to do tiny deeds that might have, or might have not, ended in patient’s death as result. She was innocent…. Before she died… Now, in Hell, she changed like everyone. And you personally could confirm that this rabbit demon had <em>claws…</em></p><p> “Sin is a sin. Ignorance may be part of it but, the sinners are at fault themselves…”</p><p> “So… you claimed that there was no one that managed to be redeemed before. But that doesn’t mean that you can know for sure that redemption is impossible, is it correct?” you started carefully. You needed know that. Simple yes no question. “So if you start to unknowingly lie to me, insisting that it is <em>impossible, </em> even if you do not truly know that… would you be <em>sinning? </em>” All gathered looked at you as if you grew second head. Angels were staring at you, the one that seemed more balanced and calm observed you with unreadable expression while his companion started to boil inside. </p><p> “With your twisted way of wording sentences…. I might agree.” The more civilized one answered hesitantly and second angel and Lucifer snapped their heads in his direction. </p><p> “Is redemption possible?” you asked straightforwardly, waiting for their definite answer. None came this time. “So technically, it is possible to redeem.” You stated and no one corrected you again. Your eyes widened and heard one weak attempt, “<em>It never happened before. </em>” line that tried to pull you away from that marvelous realization. But you knew better. They came here because they feared that it indeed may happen. They didn’t know the truth themselves and it meant that someone may be redeemed as well! “Charlotte would be ecstatic to now that!” You interrupted your own internal brainstorm, staring ahead at the king of Hell for a moment. </p><p> “<em>She would if she knew. </em> But she must know that first, Emsel. Do you understand?” Lucifer replied demandingly and you froze. Turning your head back to him you eyed his form for a few seconds in silence. At first you were not really sure what he meant. Or rather, didn’t believe that he could mean <em>that. </em></p><p> “Are you serious?” you started but didn’t really wait for his reply. “That, <em>my dear king</em>, is ridiculous.” You hissed though your teeth. How could he keep her in dark?! Your well natured mood dispersed, only to be replaced by anger. </p><p> “The idea of the hotel is ridiculous. Sinners belong here and here alone. They had their chance once.” He said coldly. </p><p> “One does have the whole eternity to understand their mistake and regret it honestly. That is punishment enough for the most of the crimes that sinners committed before. I do find many of them sent here unjustly to begin with.” </p><p> “You, out of all sinners, have the least right to judge anybody.” One of the angels cut in rudely drawing your attention immediately. He started to openly scowl at you. You wouldn’t end up as best buddies it seemed. </p><p> “Do I?” you wondered aloud.  “I know very well why you say so… And I assure you that… <em>showing mercy</em> and having empathy towards others sometimes mean… completely different things….” You grinned slowly. “I am showing empathy right now. Everyone is capable of doing so if they were willing to try and they try hard enough…” you explained smugly. Feeling tension in the air you allowed yourself to look aside to other overlords who sat there almost rigid, not saying a word. “What? Did I say something wrong?” </p><p> “You sinners have tendency to egocentric point of view, thinking way too high of yourselves. That itself directs you here…” </p><p> “It’s called <em>god complex</em>, I believe you’re referring to…” you explained matter of fact, grinning at them both, smugness literally radiating from you. You could swear that Lucifer’s lips twitched slightly up but he tried to maintain serious expression on his face. </p><p> “Call it whatever you desire. The name itself cannot change a fact that humans are merely speck of sand of this universe. They don’t mean a thing in the game that you yourself cannot even comprehend.” </p><p> “Oh, I don’t doubt that, never have. Humans are the whole entity of their own. However, they are no different from any of you. In fact…” you put the emphasis to make them listen to you. “Angels, demons, humans… are all the same. The only disadvantage that humans have is their mortality and lack of any magical abilities, but after death they become sinners or saints and the difference between us all vanishes. Here, it doesn’t matter.” </p><p> “You are wrong severely.” He started to growl then… here we go! </p><p> “Oh, am I? You claim perhaps that heaven belongs to angels, hell belongs to demons and earth belongs to humans… but after they die, which is not their fault fundamentally, they were made this way, they are send here or there. Overcrowding both places. Correct me if I’m wrong but I understand it this way. When it happens in Heaven you simply push down those poor souls for a mere sin, overpopulating hell even more. And when that happens you come here, <em>out of your realm, </em> to erase them…. Eternally. How does it make you any different from common human killer?” you lifted a single brow in question. But immediately you feigned shock putting a hand up, hiding your lips behind. “oh pardon… it’s even worse.” You gasped but your expression darkened immediately after as you resumed your speech. “We, humans, are constantly fed with fear of death and what happens afterwards. Everyone is told that it is desirable to go to Heaven, many people strive to that. They live in fear that they do something wrong, they would sin enough to be doomed for eternity. To be sent here.” You stood up and approached one of the windows that showed the city tallest buildings in the distance. “For all my human life, I was like that.” you admitted wistfully. All aggression you displayed with your voice vanished. You sounded almost regretfully. “Threatened and scared into submission.” You turned back towards the table, slowly approaching it again. “But I don’t find you so intimidating anymore…”</p><p> “You-...”</p><p> “I am NOT done yet!” You said harshly and slammed your claws on the table making deep incisions. As everyone looked up at you, you took another step  back and spreading your arms you turned to them. “Look at this place. It’s filled blood, death, erasure…” you looked at them pointedly “but the evil of this place was not caused by demons, oh no…” you knew you had a point. The demons, original demons were chosen to be send here and residue in Hell since their creation. It was chosen for them to live in place so twisted and soaked in sin and evil. “It’s you who made it this way!” you exclaimed and the taller angel jumped to his feet, cutting the distance between you two in seconds. </p><p> “I can erase you just right now!” he spat staring down at you, his hand was surrounded with light energy, he wanted to summon a weapon of sorts, you thought. </p><p><em>“Emsel, sit down.”</em> Lucifer ordered from his seat but was easily ignored. </p><p> “Go ahead and prove my point!” you grinned inches from angel’s face. Your snarl was equal to beast’s maw but the angel in front of you was not any different, his expression equally non-angelic. None of them was ever different. </p><p> “This meeting is to establish certain details concerning the closest future. We do not mean commotion or any other unpleasant events while it lasts. I plead for your reasonable responses.” Calm voice of reason reached your ears and you allowed yourself to look away from your offender. Your eyes turned to another angel, still sitting in his chair, seemingly unperturbed by the sudden aggression. </p><p> “I am overly reasonable right now. Despite all that I managed to experience of your annual visitations for the past decades…  Believe it or not.” </p><p> “You also should believe that we act as reasonable towards you as we possibly can. Do you think we are not aware of your immoral escapades during cleansings? We tolerated it long enough, as exterminator sent to hell has to be aware of the risks.” His manner of speech was much more leveled that his hot blooded brother’s but they shared the same point of view, obviously. Which for you was the same evil. “What happens in Hell, stays in Hell. Exterminator stands for themselves if they lose the possible fight, the consequences are theirs solely. Yet, what you do each year managed to plant the seed of fear into their hearts. There are less wiling volunteers as the years follow.” </p><p> “I’ll treat it as compliment actually.” You backed off and sat down on your spot once again. The second angel did the same. “But…do you honestly try to justify cleansings as moral escapades instead, hm…?” you mocked indifference lifting your gaze to the <em>calmer</em> angel. “I wonder if you ever heard yourself… Other perspective can do wonders…”</p><p> “Let’s go back to the matter at hand.” Lucifer announced, interrupting promising discussion. What a shame... “The main subject which is… Hotel.” </p><p> “Ah~ yes…However I believe we already can say that everything was finalized. All required agreements and your personal lack of resistance is  provided.” </p><p> “What is finalized? Someone will enlighten me, perhaps?” you demanded, not caring of manners at all. You wouldn’t think of asking them of anything. </p><p> “Silence Emsel.” A female Overlord sitting next to you hissed in warning. It was the first time that any of demons, apart from you, spoke up. None of them said a word during all that ridiculous meeting. </p><p> “Again… you were not asked.” You scolded her, unimpressed with her hostile expression. She seemed to try to keep you in line somehow. You noticed her odd way of looking at you , as if she warned you for your own good this particular time. But your felt like being arrogant and definitely you weren’t going to show submission in front those two egocentric creatures! </p><p> “Nor were you… You really annoy me…!” at least one of them was as arrogant as you at the moment. Your least favorite from three brothers you had the <em>honor</em> to meet…</p><p> “And you know what annoys me? Exterminators with killing intent coming towards establishment that strive to redeem sinners!” you growled back at him but you didn’t like as his lips actual twitched in smirk at your words. “If you sent your exterminators towards Hotel premises ever again, I guarantee I will be there, slaughtering any single winged friend of yours.” You assured and his smirk widened. “This is my turf and as such I won’t let any harm to come to it.“ he seemed to plot something but you were yet to find out. You didn’t care who you threaten at this point. Those creatures were so full of themselves thinking that they had the right to decide who is allowed to end up in hell or not. Or even, who should be erased. </p><p> “What a hypocrisy…” you turned to another angel that sat there quietly, <em>the calmer one</em>. They didn’t even bothered to introduce themselves! <em> “You support the dream of redemption</em> yet you want to guard it with promise of murder. It is quite contradictory if you ask me.” </p><p> “You do have a point, but it seems you didn’t understand me the way I wished you would. I don’t seek redemption for myself. <em>Not anymore.</em> Our ideals are way too different, and I realized that I don’t want to go to place that would monitor me and try to control each my move. Even being in Hell I’ve met too many angels for my likening. You both only proved my dislike towards your kind more.” You explained calmly. “But I know that it matters to other sinners. People that genuinely want to be better. And it matters to Charlie, who by the way, is destined to the worst fate out of all.” </p><p> “Your fondness for my foolish daughter will be your undoing…” Lucifer mumbled lazily. He barely partook the whole meeting. </p><p> “Oh, shut up, would you?” you forced out through your teeth. </p><p> “Pardon?” he choked an angels looked at both of you curiously. </p><p> “You heard me right, Lucifer. Charlie is far from being a fool you make her be. She bends her neck, sacrifices her own sanity, just to save someone who probably would not even be grateful for all her efforts. She is a martyr of this place.” </p><p> “Out of stupidity!” he exclaimed in frustration yet didn’t do anything to punish you for this lack of respect. </p><p> “Out of pure heart!” you both argued back and forth and two angels looked at you then at Lucifer and then back at you with something close to disbelief on their faces. </p><p> “Haha, pure heart. Ridiculous, she is my daughter!” </p><p> “Yes, that is why I was surprised at the beginning as well. But she proved me wrong. She is honest about what she does. And she is genuinely worried and saddened each year that extermination happens. You may sit here with your <em>blasted</em> wine in hand, enjoying the show, but she spends that day crying her eyes out!” you yelled. “And I witnessed it this year. If you are elated with my hellish torment then yes, her tears tormented me more than anything here ever managed!” </p><p> “We already discussed with Lucifer that what Charlotte tries to achieve is a threat to balance of the whole universal peace. Things were thought carefully and they are this way since the beginning. Annual exterminations are to keep everything in check and they are <em>good.” </em> The calmest of the brothers cut short your argument and you rolled your eyes. He really used <em>that line</em> on you. </p><p> “… destroying the weakest, leaving stronger, overlords and true evil behind…. <em>Fair enough…</em>” you scoffed at hem very unamused. “You are just scared that she is right and that she manage to prove you wrong as well. Where is your <em>angelic compassion</em> towards her? I heard you are in favor of self-sacrifices?” </p><p> “As it was stated before you can spare us your judgmental comments. You are here just on Lucifer’s request, if it was up to me you would be erased with the rest of that filth as it happens now. <em>So you just shut up and at least pretend you do not exist.” </em> The taller of the two angels growled at you as you eyed him oddly from where you stood. </p><p> “What is that supposed to mean?” you enquired in suspicion. </p><p> “It means exactly what my brother said. It already started. There is nothing more to be done.” The angel seemed to be bored by keeping up any conversation with you. “We merely came here to discuss and finalize details.” </p><p> “Details of <em>fucking</em> what?!” you turned sharply to Lucifer demanding answers. You lost your patience at the beginning of the meeting. </p><p> “Everyone in that hotel will be erased, minus princess Charlotte and maybe you if you behave. Building demolished.” The shorter of two angels answered it for you calmly and you turned to back him in disbelief. </p><p> “I’ve done you a favor so sit down and accept that, Emsel.” Lucifer said coldly. Whole this time he was serious. It should ring a bell.  “Ah~ and don’t worry, Alastor would back off on his own too. I don’t imagine him sinking down with that ship…” he added counting on your cooperation. </p><p>Your head snapped back to him. You stared at him wide eyed, yet your expression was unreadable. It didn’t show anything. Your body language didn’t show a thing. Yet your mind… oh it was reeling on the light speed. You thought of everyone in the hotel. All staff members and your singular guest. All of them annoyed you to some point and because of different traits of theirs. But… they were <em>friends. Husk, Nifty</em>, direct associates of Alastor. <em>Angel Dust</em>, annoying, disgusting pornstar and a spider, but in the end the only hope of the hotel at that point, even after a year of its existence. Even <em>Vaggie, </em> with her paranoid, overprotective approach and open distrust towards you. All their faces crossed your mind for a fraction of second. And then Charlie’s smiling one. And something snapped in you. The last person that you thought of was Al. You hoped that he would indeed leave hotel avoiding the possible erasure but… you had a gut feeling that he wouldn’t do so. And that thought alone made you transform in fury. </p><p>Your eyes lost focus and their pupils lost their usual cat-like shape. Instead one of them took the form of ‘X’ while the other elongated vertically, optically cutting the whole eye in half. Also your fangs became more prominent, changing the shape of your jaw to fit them all, as your face contorted into more triangular shape. Your wings grew, feathers changed into something that looked like sharp shards ready to cut everything on their way. Your set of wings also seemed to be more like bat ones at that point as they lost their softness. Your limbs seemed to elongate as well and twisted, popping the joints at unnatural angles, especially your clawed fingers. You, in general, started to look similar to your beloved Alastor in his final demon form. Not to mention the dark energy and shadows literally swirling around you. </p><p>Your abrupt change in appearance surprised everyone gathered. Overlords and Lucifer were staring at you, jaws on the floor, they never witnessed your true form, you probably never transformed fully before. Angels were much more wary towards you. One of them leaning back in his seat, trying to avoid your crazed gaze while the other stood up with already summoned angelic weapon in hand. </p><p>He also started to morph but the energy that was surrounding him was unnaturally light, almost blinding. He made a move towards you but as your attention snapped to him he was already flying back with incredible force you struck him with. </p><p> “Emsel stop this instant!” Lucifer yelled angrily and lifted himself, palms slammed against the table. He stared at you with authority you never saw him call upon before. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“I lost the last scraps of respect towards you, Lucifer. You are nothing more than a piteous coward  you self-proclaimed kingshit.” </strong></em>
</p><p><em> <strong>“You took a step too far this time, Emsel!”</strong></em> the king started to transform as well. You wasn’t sure if you ever seen him like that, but you certainly heard ugly rumors about Lucifer in state of fury. You never dreamed that fury of his would be ever directed at you. </p><p><em> <strong>“Likewise!” </strong></em> you turned around not waiting for his attack or any move at all and stormed out towards the balcony you entered through. You felt something grabbing you and your head twisted to see the face of your least favorite Lucifer counsellors, the demoness snarling at you. So you snarled back and she let you go with surprise written on her face. She must have seen something she didn’t expect. She also didn’t try anything anymore as you and all of your dark aura <em>flowed out</em> on the balcony and soared in the sky with ease. </p><p>You didn’t know when you ended up above the hotel, circling like vulture. You already saw as a swarm of exterminators tried to pry any possible door and window open, just to get inside and erase every living soul inside. Some of them managed to destroy stained-glass portals getting inside. </p><p>They never got inside before. You knew why. Wings are great asset, but only there where it is a space to unravel them fully. </p><p>You summoned a circle of angelic weaponry, spears mostly, you managed to collect over years. All of them twirled around you turning their sharp ends the way you wanted them to and with a flick of a wrist they fired ahead, piercing through air and some of the exterminators. </p><p>With that alone you erased at least a dozen. </p><p>At that point, you were noticed. But that worked for your favor as exterminators were actively flying your way, at least part of that swarm left the hotel behind and targeted you. </p><p>You turned your head towards building at the loud sound of breaking glass. Your eyes widened at sight in front of you. You observed as all exterminators that managed get inside before, were now simply pushed out through windows by black mass filling each of window opening. So Alastor was there too. Good. You didn’t know what happened inside but you knew he would get that covered. In that case you could take care of the mess outside. And you proceeded with that task alone, slash here, cut there, you didn’t even pay all that much attention to what you were doing anymore, acting on muscle memory, until you heard familiar, distressed voice. </p><p>Down, in the distance you noticed Charlie being dragged away by at least three exterminators. It was hard to estimate as they swarmed around her in hopes to subdue her struggles. They tried to get her away from the building. She was in her demon form, fire surrounding her trying to scare off her offenders, but exterminator’s suit can protect from many things, heat included. <em>That you also knew well .</em></p><p>You memorized that Charlie and you were to be the only ones to survive that outrageous stunt that Heaven pulled on you all! <em>Well, you probably just forsaken your own immunity</em>. You knew that they would not hurt her, not physically at least, but they wanted to hurt her friends. Erase her girlfriend! Leaving her alone in Hell, while any other demon ridiculed her! Vaggie was annoying, but she cared for princess. And you gritted your shark teeth. </p><p>The next exterminator that came on you were torn into pieces by your bare hands. </p><p>Moreover, they wanted to erase Alastor. Well, he deserved that one, but it still pissed you beyond any belief. You were in Hell because of him, and with <em>him</em> you will remain! </p><p>Another two exterminators lost their limbs as they got too close to your wings. </p><p>Just as you were to go down to help you lovely princess in distress you felt something that you could describe as killing intend and you turned just in time to block a strike directed at your head. It was one of the angels that were present on the meeting. Taller, better built and definitely more aggressive. </p><p>But he looked nothing like angel you opposed a while ago. His form wasn’t even hinting for him to be angel in the first place. He actually looked more terrifying than any demon you managed to encounter here, in Hell. Ever. Bloodthirsty Alastor looked like baby deer in comparison. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“You, atrocity of the universe dared to touch me, push me with those filthy hands! To think I even considered Lucifer’s plea… sparing you out of mercy!”</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mercy? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where was his mercy now? Not for you, but for Charlie? Weren’t they family of sorts? Didn’t he see all her efforts? Her hurt each year as seemingly innocent sinners die eternally? </em>
</p><p>You pushed him before so he pushed you now. Much stronger than you did though. You ended up crashing straight into building of the hotel, literally tearing one of the extensions off the main construction. The rubble buried you alive but despite all damage it caused you, it didn’t render you unconscious. You crawled out hearing screams of your name. It was Charlie that managed to free herself and ran toward you. You glanced at her but immediately your gaze laded at angel speeding in your direction with actual sword in hand. Holy weapon. Charlie was too preoccupied with your condition to notice him. And he looked very determined to end you. He already prepared himself to swing that weapon of his when Charlie was by your side.  You assessed the distance and you knew. He wouldn’t manage to stop in time. And Charlie was in the way. </p><p>Your body acted before your mind even started to comprehend everything that happened. You spread your wings in attempt to dodge the assault but at the same time you turned to princess encasing her in your clawed hands. You hugged her and with as much forceful push as you could muster you jumped aside with her in your protective grip. The slash came down as you expected but the intensity of the pain that followed immediately after was not what you imagined at all. </p><p>Your grip on princess slacked slightly but you let go of her only a few good meters away of your initial spot. As you lost all support that her body provided you fell down to your knees. And you saw your own reflection in blood puddle that formed under your form. </p><p> “Y/N?!” Charlie screamed in fright and was kneeling by your side with hands hovering just above you, not sure if she should touch you in that condition. You lifted your head and assessed her wellbeing. She seemed unharmed but you still opted to ask. She looked at you in disbelief “Y/N I’m fine but… you…” she started with shaking voice, she was in quite distress. You already knew what was taken away from you eternally. You just felt the spot where the holy sword sliced, leaving burning pain and gaping wound behind. You managed to turn your head back to see your <em>right wing</em> laying on the ground, few meters behind you, being stepped on by the angel that severed it. Diminished to nothing, like a piece of garbage.  The man was already turning your direction ready to end what he started but something above you stopped him in his tracks. </p><p><em> <strong>“You dared to hurt my lovely dame!” </strong></em> familiar voice you heard seemed so foreign as it was lacking all radio static. You never heard it so enraged. And since you were in Hell, so human. Lifting your head up more you saw. Alastor also didn’t look like a demon you knew, he was past the form even you thought was peak of his abilities. </p><p>He looked like <em>nothing</em> and there was <em>nothing</em> you could compare him to. But at the same time he was so much at once. He wasn’t Radio Demon anymore, he was the whole new entity on his own. You felt as Charlie trembled. If it was actual fear you didn’t know, but she observed Alastor as well, still remaining at your side. </p><p>Alastor didn’t attack yet, he approached his victim, hovering over him like an ominous cloud. And the angel, despite his demonic appearance that managed to scare you, looked like scared, vulnerable child with a tooth pick for a weapon. But you couldn’t let anybody destroy Charlie’s dream, you couldn’t let her see you being so weak, while defending it for her. So you also called upon all your remaining strength and you felt as your own magic came back to life. </p><p>Black shadows started to move on their own around you. They took a shape of your lacking wing and took its place behind your back. That allowed you to maintain your balance and, slowly, you rose to your full height. Charlie protested but you didn’t listen. Seeing that you, despite nearly fatal injury managed to get up, the angel actually took a few steps back.  He opposed two enraged demons and seeing them like that, made him feel really <em>small</em>. </p><p>As you stepped ahead with some difficulty you felt something pulling you back, not so gently. You grunted but due to your weakened state you allowed it to push you back to your knees, panting heavily. Your vision started to wane already but you knew the shadow that seated you back, keeping you away from any possible harm. It flashed you it’s permanent, unnerving grin and circled you like a cocoon while it’s master was readying himself to eradicate the possible danger. </p><p>In the meantime lesser exterminators didn’t stop their attempts to get inside, as there were still other targets they were to eliminate. Earlier, Vaggie with help of Husk barricaded front door at the very beginning but when exterminators got inside through windows it was Alastor who had to interfere. He did so gladly. In the chaos, however, some of them managed to grab Charlie and drag her outside.  Vaggie tried to protect her but she didn’t manage to pry them off princess. She was outnumbered and had to be very careful not to get hurt with angelic weapons they wielded. Vaggie felt falling apart when her girlfriend disappeared behind broken front door. She failed to protect her. She needed to get to her, she needed to! But angels kept everyone inside purposely. Hotel staff, plus Angel Dust,  could keep them at distance with Alastor’s help buy when he freaked out suddenly and disappeared outside they were left to fend for themselves. </p><p>None of them knew what had happened but Radio Demon seemed to forget of anything and rushed out like a pure mass of murder intent. He swept, <em>consumed,</em>  everything on his way, a few exterminators included. All that commotion allowed Vaggie to slip out the building as well, in contrary to her better judgement, and she already knew what got Alastor so agitated. </p><p>You were sitting on your knees, in the puddle of your own blood, missing one of your impressive wings. You looked more scary, not like a demon she was accustomed to, but Charlie was also in her demonic form, kneeling just next to you. Safe and sound thankfully! And Alastor… oh Alastor was looming over someone, someone that she didn’t know, yet that someone reminded her of Lucifer. They even looked alike somehow. Then it clicked. It was not a common exterminator but higher angel in his… <em>angelic</em> form? Well he was no less scary that either of you there. Other exterminators were also staring at the monsters in front of them and it was the moment that Vaggie decided to approach you and help somehow. As she took some steps ahead angels seemed to shook off their surprise and resume their invasion as well. </p><p><em> <strong>“Enough!”</strong></em> booing voice tear through the chaos stopping everything once more. The other, shorter angel that was present on the meeting appeared, descended in all his glory.  <em> <strong>”It went too far. We leave.”</strong></em> He announced and his brother wanted to protest, but a single sharp glance in his direction silenced him immediately. The shorter of the angels turned to you still sitting on the ground. “Now I see that your promise of murder wasn’t empty. But was it worth it all?” </p><p> “You can say… anything now, yet… you ask me <em>that? </em>” you huffed in exertion. Your blood didn’t stop flow, nor you started to regenerate. You wouldn’t, they used that special weaponry to hurt you. There getting rid of that pain would take some time. <em> “My murder</em> is nothing to the sin you just committed!” the taller angel looked as if he tried to retort but his brother lifted a hand stopping him. “You should burn in Hell here with us all! Hahaha, wouldn’t that be oh, so entertaining!” you laughed maniacally unhinging all your turmoil. “YOU! You just attempted to break the most pure soul that this universe of yours ever seen! NO, you almost erased it, wiped out like some dirt! You almost broke the <em>deal! HA! Now you tell me if it was all worth it?!”</em> you felt as your eyes watered and a few teardrops slid down your cheeks but you were still grinning mockingly. </p><p> “As I said. Things went too far, it wasn’t exactly as it should and for that… I should…. <em>Apologize. </em>” The shorter angel added unwillingly as if apologizing demon was below lowest low. </p><p> “And I think you should <em>go. </em>” Charlie started, still in her demon form, stood defensively in front you. Vaggie also stepped behind her, appearing quietly to your side. She fell to her knees to help you out supporting you and trying to stop the bleeding. She surprised you with that caring side of her, directed at you. She even smiled at you sadly and you smiled back in the same manner. The pain and blood loss started to take its toll on you. “What happened here should never take a place but I would never guess that you would go that far. As if blood spilled annually was not enough.” Charlie continued accusingly, her tone sharp and unyielding. Yet her eyes were still crying. She didn’t try to hide her emotions and it was clear that angel in front of her felt uncomfortable. “I still believe in redemption and I still will be doing what I can to redeem those that want to be better. They deserve that.” </p><p> “You fraternize with monsters, those two are the best example. Forlorn that mission of yours! Sinners belong to Hell , Charlotte!” the taller angel interrupted approaching princess. His brother, the one that actually stopped the whole extermination, stood still and silent. </p><p> “It’s Charlie now!” she shouted angrily at him. “They are all my friends! <em>Supporters and closest to family I ever had! </em> They are helping me, while no one else believe in redemption at all. What happened here was brutal but also self-defensive!“ she glared, hands balled in fists. <em>”In this very moment is it you who I see as monsters!” </em></p><p>You paid very close attention to what was discussed literally in front of you. But that task was getting harder and harder by any minute. You glanced at Alastor who remained in his demonic form but was frozen, completely unmoving and his eyes were staring at you. Only at you. You were actually surprised he allowed Vaggie to approach you, going through his shadow barrier, but she didn’t mean you any harm. At that point your senses were <em>swimming</em>, or more like drowning in nothingness. First you felt as your touch started to be a little numb, then your ears stopped register any sound apart from unbearable high-pitched ringing. You didn’t even notice when sense of smell and taste were gone too. The last one that left you hopeless was your sight. You were sure you didn’t close your eyes, despite heaviness of your eyelids, and yet you didn’t see a thing. At that point you were grateful that Vaggie kept you upright because that was your last coherent thought before you lost your consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: So here we go with another chapter. Also, small change of plans... there will be three chapters instead of two, as I initially planned, however the third one is in its sketch stage at this time, I'll try to post it soon but no promises :P I hope you'll enjoy.</p><p>Y/N - Your name</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you woke up you saw nothing. Pure darkness before your eyes. You also felt sore and uncomfortable due to the position that your body was forced to rest in. You were lying flat on your stomach, head propped on a pillow that could suffocate you if you were not dead already. And you also realized that it was the pillow that blocked your view. Turning your head sideways you felt a pang of sharp pain as you moved your wings on instinct. Well, one wing and that what remained of your second one. As you finally freed your face you saw that someone placed you in your private room in headquarters of your clinic net. This building was the oldest one, first ever built for the sake of your business. It was like a heart, still beating within the whole organism that you yourself were a brain of. </p><p>You felt safe here, but at the same time you didn’t want to be here. Not as a patient that is. And you very clearly was a patient in need of medical care now. </p><p> “You’ve finally come to, my dearest?” you heard familiar radio voice and only then did realize that instead of the beeping sounds of medical equipment, the room was filled with ambient radio music, jazz and calm instrumentals. </p><p> “How long have you been here?” you tested your own voice as it sounded hoarse due to the long time you didn’t use it. </p><p> “All the time darling. The whole five days, sixteen hours and… a quarter!” he counted and you almost complimented his accuracy. You would, if not for the fact that you didn’t expect to be indisposed for that long amount of time! “Can you believe that your assistant even dared to think I did this to you?! She threatened to tear me into pieces with her lovely rabbit paws if I wouldn’t leave, but I managed to persuade her otherwise!” </p><p> “You didn’t hurt Peggy, did you?!” you asked in half resigned half worried tone and he shook his head in denial to your relief. </p><p> “Oh, no, no she had your wellbeing on her plate! If I hurt her then who would be there to fix you?”  he reasoned and you sighed asking the first question that was on your mind. </p><p> “How’s Charlie and the rest?” </p><p> “Oh, our princess is fine, unharmed in any way…” you doubted that. Not physical perhaps, true, but…. “However she got severe scolding from me! How unreasonably and irresponsibly she acted! You are harmed because of her childish, selfish…” </p><p> “Alastor! How could you?! It is not her fault! No one’s really!” you winced in pain as you propped yourself up to look at him at better angle. </p><p> “Well, either way she already was blaming herself. And the rest is fine too. A few scratches barely.” He waved off your accusations as usually. He shrugged his shoulders indifferently and you fell back on the bed losing all the will to fight him over it. You wouldn’t win. “They insisted on visiting you too, but you were losing and regaining consciousness constantly, clearly not in the condition for visitations. So I forbid them to set a foot in your clinic! But as they insisted… I agreed on passing their get-well gifts!” he waved his hand and your room was flooded with colorful cards, bouquets, small gifts, balloons and even confetti and glitter. You fought the urge to look around, as you knew better, but you almost smiled at the sentiment. You were simply too tired to do so. </p><p> “You shouldn’t be here.” You mumbled frowning in worry after a moment of contemplation. “You should be at hotel. What if they come back?” </p><p> “Darling, they won’t.” he reassured you. “As you lost your conscious state of mind, princess still held a talk full of her teary arguments with those two intruders. That was quite a show I admit.. the one of the kind that I would enjoy more if you were in better condition at the time…” he admitted and despite the warmth that filled your chest you didn’t show anything, still watching him impassively. “A few days later Charlie received personal letter from <em>above.</em> “ That got your undivided attention. Alastor saw that and grinned widely holding back his voice for a few moments. You could feel your frustration spilling as you humored him. </p><p> “And?” you prompted as he wished. </p><p> “And they announced that they will leave hotel in peace. Hahaha, can you imagine how influential you are! They said that they would let Charlie continue as the concept is ridiculous and impossible in the first place. But if it makes her happy, they could let her play. The hotel would be untouchable during exterminations as well, but there is one condition.” </p><p> “What is it?” you already didn’t like it. Bargaining with angels was no better that doing so with demons, however the latter were surprisingly more predictable. </p><p> “You would have to stop murdering exterminators.” Alastor said and eagerly waited for your reaction. </p><p> “A… shame. But it can be done.” You mumbled in defeat. You could yield, for Charlie sake. </p><p> “Darling?! You give up your passion without fight?!” </p><p> “Look where that fighting lead me to!” you barked and grimaced in pain. Letting your head fall on the pillow freely you mumbled into it. “Could you lay down with me?” </p><p> “But…” he started but you already wiggled stiffly to make some room on your right, wounded side. You patted the mattress awkwardly as your position and pain restricted your movements. He got up and sat down on the bed as delicately as he could and then laid down also stiffly, on his back. You pushed the pillow you had under your face aside and asked him to straighten his arm, place it in its stead. When he did you leaned your forehead against his forearm. You inhaled, feeling his smell that usually calmed you down, and you felt as tendons in his arm moved, his fingers twitched. </p><p> “You scared me…” you confessed and you felt his hand twitch again, but he didn’t say a thing. “I didn’t know you could transform… like that…” </p><p> “You were nearly erased… Darling.” he stated evenly, oddly calm but a distant coldness could be easily detected. He was angry, or maybe upset at least. </p><p> “Yeah… that was … close this time.” You confirmed breathlessly and stopped at that, but the silence didn’t last long. </p><p> “This is all you have to tell me?” </p><p> “I’d tell you more had I known what you want to hear…” you admitted, willing to comply to his wishes and questions that were to come. You knew they were. You were tired and worried and hurt, not only physically. Surprisingly that made you indifferent to everything. You were so done with everything that you wanted to have it simply… behind you and forgotten. </p><p> “Then answer me this. Why are you at hotel at all? Why do you sacrifice yourself for something as laughable as the concept of redemption in Hell is? Do you perhaps… deep down,  want to be… <em>redeemed?</em>” he asked choking on the last word as if it was a physical object stuck in his throat. </p><p> “I don’t want that anymore…” you mumbled to him but you knew he heard you perfectly “…unless you want that as well.” You added and his head rolled to the side so he was observing you instead of ceiling. “I want to, and will be, where you are.” </p><p> “Y/N… the ones of my kind could never be redeemed.” He said surprisingly wistfully and you also turned your head sideways to look at him and smiled reassuringly. </p><p> “Then,  the ones of <em>our kind</em> will stay in Hell, eternally.” You commented and he stared ta you mutely. Your own words hit you after a while and your smile fell as you thought about what there would be to come. For the incoming weeks or maybe months you would be vulnerable like a child. Exterminations, Valentino and… <em>enraged Lucifer</em>  were the first threats on your mind, that you were sure you’d face first.  Your magic was not unlimited. You also lost the ability to fly. You were born without the wings but you were able to fly longer that you were not, during you whole existence, and you knew you’d miss that one particularly. </p><p> “Do you remember when you told me that you want to go to Heaven when you die?” Alastor asked quietly tearing you out of your gloom. </p><p> “Yeah, you laughed at me.” You mumbled not sure where he wanted to take that. </p><p> “And do you remember when you got down here?” he continued, prompting you to answer. </p><p> “Yeah…” your expression twitched uncomfortably. </p><p> “You were devastated, so fragile and vulnerable and yet it was the only time I saw you so feral as well. It was the first and the last time you were so demonic! Well, until recently, haha! Your whole life you believed you’ll get to the better place, yet you ended up in the worst one! How disappointed it must have been for you! And you overcame that grief within a week, I’d say!” he explained. “Then after a month you were already a kingpin in training!” you smiled at that. “Darling, now you are feared and well respected Overlord, no one would ever question that!” You would question that. You were never announced an Overlord but it didn’t really mattered, you guessed. Those titles didn’t matter, power did. And you just happened to prove yours. “So I am positive you will overcome that in no time too. You are the strongest of the whole bunch creatures I know. You’ll overcome everything!” he said cheerfully and you looked at his face surprised that he had that much of a belief in you in the first place. “And if anyone would try to tell you off they would have to go through me first!” He declared with slightly darker expression. After a moment though that was replaced by suspicion. “And as far as that is concerned, I happened to notice that this whole fiasco happened directly after you left to visit Lucifer… Care to explain this, my Darling?” </p><p> <em>“Lucifer… “</em> you hissed and your body glowed in fury. Lights in the room blinked ominously as you let out the aura worth of true wrath demon. “He is at fault….” You growled scarcely. “There was a meeting… He didn’t say anything… he agreed on… erasing everyone. He wanted to save only Charlie… and <em>me.</em>” You admitted through gritted teeth. You could feel as the pain was slowly coming back to you. Alastor tensed and you could hear muffled growl leaving him already so you continued. “He called me so I was not present at hotel while all that… extermination lasted. But I made him angry and left, coming back to you all.” At this point you could feel as despite all your anger your eyes watered and a few tears stained Alastor’s sleeve. “I felt so helpless… as if I was talking to a wall… They didn’t listen, ridiculed me…”</p><p> “Darling, as you already experienced even during human life, angels are not the best at listening to prayers at all.” </p><p> “I made them angry… I made <em>Lucifer</em> very angry….”</p><p> “As I stated before, my silly dame, anyone that would try to approach you with ire would have to go through me first. Just as I stated it during our marital vows also, I will protect my precious wife, from any harm and possible danger…” he hung his voice, looking over your back. “But this time I’ll do a proper job…” Well, it wasn’t entirely his fault. </p><p> “But he is a devil…” You didn’t make it easy for him to protect you. </p><p> “And we have his daughter on our side, my love. Don’t you worry your beautiful, horned, detachable head!” </p><p> “It…. Is not <em>detachable…</em> “ you mumbled changing topic immediately. “It does <em>fall off</em> true, but only if you pull against the neck too strong…” you pouted cutely (to him at least, that was not your intention). “I died in explosion, Al… you know that certain parts are not that strongly attached anymore… you don’t need to remind me …”</p><p> “Haha, darling…. but this is merely one of countless wonderful traits of yours that I came to adore! The fact the you <em>lose your head</em> over me so often is confidence building!” </p><p> “Oh… no. Not now…” you groaned and squished your face more against his forearm. </p><p> “Haha, Y/N good joke is never bad!” </p><p> “Yeah, a <em>good</em> joke.” You grumbled unamused, but your mood was caused mainly by the pain that started to cloud your thinking already. The searing pain that started to come back as your first dose of medicine started to wear off. You thought for a moment that perhaps despite your indisposition Alastor could be of help this time. “Would you do me a favor, my dear?” you asked quietly waiting for his acknowledgement that came immediately. </p><p> “Whatever you wish, Darling?” </p><p> “It’s just a little mercy, really… I.. uh… may find myself in need of painkillers, could you… fetch them for me?” you grimaced again to strengthen the effect. </p><p> “Shall I call your assistant?” Alastor perked seeing a change in your behavior. </p><p> “No, no… don’t. She…won’t let me take another dose.” You explained hastily, waving the problem off but Alastor frowned warningly. </p><p> “Y/N, if it is dangerous for your wellbeing I must decline!” </p><p> “I know what I’m doing, Al… Morphine doesn’t work on me as well as it should… I’m somehow immune to it… Cruel joke of fate I believe… but Margie is cautions…Always was…” you huffed with small smile.  “It’s in my cabinet, but I warn you, I have the tendency to additionally reinforce all my stashes... you know… like security system..” you explained. “a few magic spells… you’ll be able to pass through them in no time I’m sure, nothing overly sophisticated. Just don’t be surprised…” you smiled at him pleadingly and he eyed you for a moment before he started to stir. </p><p> “I’ll be back in the blink of an eye, love..” you lifted your head slightly so he could slip out of the bed but before he went out the room he hesitated and seemingly fought with himself over something, still hovering over your laying form. You wanted to question him but before you managed to say a word he bent down an kissed your temple quickly. After that he pivoted around and disappeared behind the door with the lightning speed. That shut you up and any possible question flew out your head immediately. You stared in the direction he went and involuntary smile stretched your lips. </p><p> You closed your eyes and tried to ignore the pulses that were coming off your back.  You also felt another presence in the room, It gave a familiar aura and you immediately knew that Alastor didn’t leave you completely alone. It’s been a few minutes since her left the room. Your thoughts started to come back to you but they were not as bitter as before. Maybe you will really cope with all of this fast. You, after all, were quite adaptable. </p><p> You were wondering, deep in your mind when you heard quiet sounds of footsteps. The tempo, pattern and the aura that arrived along were familiar. But it wasn’t Alastor. That sent shivers up your spine. </p><p> “Well.. it seems that what they say in news is right. Your wing was sliced off clean. I’m sure you are aware of the consequences of the angelic weaponry used to such a task?” </p><p> “It will never grow back.” You replied monotonous. You were quite aware, he didn’t really have to explain anything to you. </p><p> “Exactly.” You didn’t see his face but you knew that he wore smug grin that you wished you could simply tear off from him. </p><p> “You came here to rub it in my face, Lucifer? If so, then I must request of you to leave. Visiting hours are over.” </p><p> “Oh, you even more coldhearted than I could imagine you to be! After all effort to get down to your little hospital….~”</p><p> “If you won’t, I will call Alastor to deal with you. I do not  possess the will to do so anymore.” You mumbled in defeat, pretty sure this would be exactly what you’ll have to do. You barely could move and even if the fallen angel didn’t look intimidating in his humanoid form he could definitely be a challenge. You couldn’t be sure if you would be any challenge to him even in your prime state of wellbeing. </p><p> Lucifer laughed amusedly at your reply but eyed carefully the corners of the room. He already saw a very suspicious looking shadows twisting and moving on their own. </p><p> “Weeell…~ what if I told you that I actually came to check on you?” he took a few steps, approaching your form. “I wondered how you may feel after such a close call of being eternally erased… hmm?” </p><p> “I do feel <em>heavenly.”</em> You hissed through your teeth. </p><p> “HA! That’s what I wanted to hear!” He exclaimed and examined your bruised back with lacking wing. Only a bandaged stump left behind. “Hm… Must hurt like a bitch…” he closed on you even more, now standing within hand reach. </p><p> “You don’t say…”</p><p> “Hahaha, I thought you would say that <em>I cannot imagine!</em> But that would be utterly ignorant on your part, Emsel! I am a fallen after all! I know how it is when someone clips your wings!” he laughed at his own joke for a moment. You didn’t react. “But you didn’t say that of course!” he added and glanced at the shadow once more. It seemed more agitated now that he was so close to you. He noticed that it showed an expression, now being more humanoid and remaining him of its master. And the king knew that Alastor is in the building as well.  “However you were rather lucky… erasure is the very last stop, there are plenty other <em>pleasantries</em> you could experience before reaching it… Torn off wing is barely a singular example.” You still kept quiet so he continued “It was incredibly foolish of you to think you would be any challenge to higher ups like that. Common exterminators you are so well acquainted with are completely different league… You are almost as reckless as Charlotte…” you jerked at the mention of the princess and he grinned wider. “However… as I said, you are alike but not the same… She is unaware of the reality, acting out foolishly. You’d probably wouldn’t step out the line if it wasn’t for her.” His grin disappeared. “And I may be a devil but I’m not entirely ungrateful. I do believe that if you didn’t interfere it would be her to pay a price, probably higher than the one you paid yourself.” He proceeded to unbind the bandage covering your stump and you grimaced in pain turning your head to him. </p><p> “What the hell are you doing?!” you tried to prop yourself up in feeling of actual panic. You never was able to read Lucifer down to the core, there was always a tiny dose of mystery.  And you were laying before him, on your stomach, not really seeing what he was doing. </p><p> “Consider it a compensation for my daughter’s stupidity.” His hand glowed and the air in the room stirred as you felt the twist in the stump of you wing and horrible snap was heard. The unbearable pain followed close after. You arched your back involuntary and growled at the sensation of your bones rearranging. Your eyes watered and you actually managed to tear the frame of the bed and beddings open with your claws. After a moment it all stopped though. You sat up on your heels, slowly looking behind and your widened eyes took  the sigh of full regenerated black wing of yours. You looked up at the king in confusion. </p><p> “But it shouldn’t regrow…?”</p><p> “Pffft, please~…  I am the king of hell, this is easy peasy trick…” he rolled his eyes in disapproval “It is one time thing though, don’t think I will fix you up on the daily basis.” </p><p> “As if I ever went to you with my problems…?” you scoffed back at him. </p><p> “HA! I just healed you! Show at least some gratitude yourself!” </p><p> “Healed me as <em>thanks.</em>” </p><p> “I DIDN’T SAY THAT.” </p><p> “Of course. You also didn’t apologize.” You mumbled in growing anger. </p><p> “And what do you think I should ever apologize for?!” he asked incredulously and your head rolled 180 to face him. </p><p> “You should apologize for that <em>I had to interfere</em> in the first place! Charlie was in grave danger, where were you?!” you yelled and he rolled his eyes again. </p><p> “I was keeping my dearest <em>angelic brothers</em> form destroying hell over your tantrum!” he yelled back. “Did you think they stopped out of goodness of their hearts over your heroic acts?!” </p><p> “MY TANTRUM?!” your head stayed in its position, instead your body twisted around to match it and you lunged yourself at king grabbing his shirt so abruptly that his top hat nearly fell of his head. He had to catch it to keep it in place. <em>“Have you not listen to a word I said during that fucking meeting?!”</em> you barely cursed, to do so you needed to be really angry, and Lucifer was aware of that. He actually started to regret healing you because you started to turn more demonic, black energy surrounding you two, your features sharpened and your demonic traits became more menacing. </p><p> “I have and I truly congratulate you your developed insight, but despite that all, no matter how right you may be, you are nothing and there is nothing you can change.” He said calmly, anger gone, he was serious facing you for the first time in decades. And you deflated letting go of his clothing. You backed off and sat down the bed with tired sigh. </p><p> “Listen to me, Lucifer. Me, Alastor even Lilith cannot be equal to you or Charlie. We were born humans, lived our lives and fucked up enough to end up here. We may be demons now, have abilities that are way beyond any human comprehension, but still we deserved to be sent here. Even you deserved that…kind of.” You started and Lucifer glared at you slowly losing his cool. “Charlie however… she doesn’t know different life. And she is the one that belongs here the least.” </p><p> “Ha, you haven’t seen her as a child! Utter menace, little demon of destruction!” he exclaimed, switching to his carefree attitude. </p><p> “Hmm, it is hard to imagine…” you smiled at his dreamy expression. The thought of princess also brought you a smile. </p><p> “She changed over years… <em>for worse!</em>” your smile fell down immediately. </p><p> “You cannot say that. She matured and chose her way. And that way is what makes her happy. And I am happy for her.” </p><p> “You?! What for?” the same question that you were asked by Alastor earlier but you had a perfectly justified reason. </p><p> “For the mere sake of Charlie’s happiness.” </p><p> “Hahaha, hilarious~ Don’t try to fool me. Here everyone wants something in exchange. All I don’t understand why you help her yourself. Why you risk your reputation over a pesky dream? HA! Even your life?” he started to morph into more bestial form while he approached you, sitting tiredly on the bed. He wanted to make you uncomfortable and he succeeded. For a second. “Now, tell me.” He growled in voice a few notches lower. </p><p> “My life? My reputation?” you asked incredulously and sighed in resignation “Sometimes I really forget how much of a fool you are, Lucifer.” You spat irefully. “If I ever had to choose over easy, if not boring life in Hell, with name that scares everyone away and happiness of Charlie… you already know what I chose. Your daughter is worth it. It is a shame you don’t see it yourself.” You concluded and his stance wavered slightly. </p><p> “You blame <em>me as if I was the worst of all!</em> What about Lilith? You never commented on her parenting?!” </p><p> “A child as well it seems.” You murmured to yourself seeing as he tried to share the blame. “I’ve never said that what she does is good for Charlie as well, she is ghosting her for years now… She ghosted everyone. But… she never laughed at any idea of your poor offspring. At least not in that cruelly open manner you tend to…”</p><p> “This is just the way I am-“</p><p> “So maybe it is the high time to change it, dammit!” you exploded. “If you won’t change that right now, when Charlie is completely devoted to her idea, you will permanently lose her and you will be completely alone, Lucifer! No wife, who is too busy for everyone, no daughter who simply looked for your approval for years only to be rejected. And you will be spending the whole eternity in this hell hole you call home <em>oh so lovingly</em> all alone!” you yelled but realizing that you let you power out without meaning you took a few deep breaths and tried to calm yourself down. “You say that there is nothing that can be changed. But the mere visit from above just proved to me that it can be. And that they are afraid of it. And that Charlie is the one that can bring that change to light.“ you took one of handmade cards in hand eyeing overly colorful design. Sad smile appeared on your lips as you contemplated the simple yet honest gift. “Is Charlie <em>nothing</em> as well?” you asked and he frowned deeply at you saying nothing. You knew you won. This was a time to set the condition clear. So you set down paper card and turned to him with determination. “You will go visit the hotel tomorrow.” </p><p> “Ha, no way I set my foot in that-…” he started but you didn’t let him finish. </p><p> “Yes, you will. You’ll go there and talk with your daughter without taunting, without mockery and cruel jokes about hotel or Charlie, or anything and anyone that is important to her. You will express how important she is and how utterly <em>idiotic</em>  you were for all those years you ridiculed her. And the most significant: you will express your support.” </p><p> “But I DON’T support that!” </p><p> “And I DON’T care.” You mirrored his tone. “You want to lose your daughter or not? You already could have a taste a few days ago…”</p><p> “There is my reputation at stake. The whole hell would laugh at me. I don’t like to be laughed at!” he growled like a child and you gritted your teeth in frustration. </p><p> “The world doesn't revolve around you…”</p><p> “I am the KING of hell! It kinda does!” </p><p> “And they already laugh at you!” </p><p> “Because she makes the fool of herself, me and the whole family!” </p><p> “Enough of that!” you  shouted and all lightbulbs in your room burst, rendering the room in darkness. You closed your eyes tiredly and sighed in resignation. Snapping your fingers you turn the lights on, magically. “They don’t even laugh at her objective, honestly.” You said tiredly “Do you want to know what is so funny to <em>them?”</em></p><p> “Enlighten me.” </p><p> “They laugh because despite such important matter that your daughter chose, she has no support from the highest authority that could confirm or deny the foundation of her idea. Because, if her own legitimate father disowned her, then redemption and her whole existence must be a joke. No one takes her seriously. <em>You included.</em>”</p><p> “I never <em>disowned</em> her. I just don’t partake in her circus.” </p><p> “Mhm… she certainly does feel that way…”</p><p> “She… does…?” he choked in astonishment. </p><p> “How do you think? I try to drill that into your horned scull for decades now but it seems that eons of your existence, that you always wave me off with, didn’t work for your favor, <em>old man.</em>” You mocked him. “You will do as I say, and exactly as I say or it will be all over for your father-daughter relationship. Permanent. And I guarantee that it would feel much worse than erasure.” You watched as his expression soured at your words and you felt satisfaction that you probably should classify as unhealthy. “She is Magne, so let us tell them to treat her the <em>magne</em> way.” You concluded but the same moment you finished black tendrils flooded into the room circling Lucifer mercilessly. He seemed slightly surprised while you stared impassively at the figure slowly entering the room with bottle of medicine you requested. </p><p> “You have the nerve to impose on my poor wife while she is rendered vulnerable?!” Alastor growled, already in his demonic form, ready to start a war with the king, inside the enclosed space. You <em>double</em> sighed but smiled fondly at his protectiveness. </p><p> “Al… can you take it outside at least?” you asked kindly and observed as his talons twitched yet he dosed his strength so he wouldn’t smash the bottle in his grip. </p><p> “Darling, I found your medicine. It took me quite a time, your security system is ridiculously hard to pass.” He complained instead and you smiled smugly at him. </p><p> “I’m glad to hear that.” you replied quite content with yourself. That was the point of installing it in the first place. Your medicine stash was available only to you and those you allowed. “But I think I won’t need that anymore.” You shrugged and Alastor eyed you for a short moment. His eyes changed back to his red ones, radio dials disappeared. </p><p> “You healed your wing!” he noticed and a happy grin faced you. He was so proud of you again and you couldn’t help but smile at him back. </p><p> “I healed her wing.” The king interrupted with pout on his lips. You barely saw him like this. </p><p> “He technically did.” You admitted and delighted expression of your husband disappeared immediately. He even frowned at you. Disapprovingly. Your smile fell. “I didn’t enter any deal for that Alastor. I’m not stupid enough to tie myself to devil.” You pointed out knowingly staring into demonic, red eyes. </p><p> “But you are stupid enough to constantly challenge him.” Lucifer growled still bound by black tendrils of Alastor wrath. They even tightened at his voice, leaving only his pale face visible. He seemed annoyed but made no effort to free himself.  </p><p> “I’m not challenging you. I outright <em>scold</em> you for your imbecilic decisions. No one seems to have guts to do so. Your dear counsellors included.” You replied coldly glancing at him promptly. He was quite a sight in that position. You almost laughed, almost. Until you felt fingers on your wing. You trembled at the sensation. “What are you doing, Al?” </p><p> “Are you in any pain, my darling?” he stretched your healed wing, propping and touching any feather, any tendon one by one. </p><p> “…No…” you answered in confusion. At that he left the ends and moved his hand closer to your back, touching the place where the sword sliced through. “Hey, it tickles!” </p><p> “I am still here! Do I really need to watch you simpering?” at that your head snapped mechanically to him and your eyes narrowed dangerously. </p><p> “Oh… I don’t know. DO we make you uncomfortable, king of mine?” you grinned cruelly at him and he actually managed to go pale even more than he usually was. He and Lilith didn’t spare you their times of public affection and even joked around at your expense. “Karma is a bitch…” you commented but your victory didn’t last long as Alastor turned sharply to you. </p><p> “Darling, don’t soil your speech with curses! Words like that shouldn’t ever pass your pretty lips!” he scolded you, and leaving your wings in peace, he tapped your lips with index finger, shaking his head in disapproval like mother hen. You scowled in annoyance. </p><p> “But you do curse sometimes!” you tried to oppose knowing well that you had a point with that. </p><p> “But cursing doesn’t suit a fair lady you are! And that is final!” he squished your cheeks a few times, pushing your lips to the point where you barely could say anything. When let you go, he turned around immediately to admire trapped Lucifer with pleased grin. You massaged your face in annoyance instead. He loved to tell you how to live….</p><p> “Prude…” you murmured to yourself but his head pivoted in your direction and you clammed up immediately as he laid his eyes on you. </p><p> “Did you say anything, my darling? Hmm….?”</p><p> “Nothing~!” you smiled innocently at him, batting your eyelashes at him sweetly. </p><p> “Can I go now?” Lucifer asked annoyed and eyed Alastor with dismay. </p><p> “I am not entirely sure of that myself… Should we let him go, my love? Because I think we shouldn’t.” Alastor asked you and you narrowed your eyes at the blond fallen in contemplation. You wanted to make him feel uncomfortable, you wanted to torture him, but you also knew that you would have to do so in indirect way. He was proud and would never accept the mere concept of submission towards anyone that was not his wife… You shredded at the thought of their relationship. If you pushed him too far it would only backfire at you. It would be a shame to be out of king’s favors after so many years of <em>taming</em> him. </p><p> “Yeah, he can go…” you started and Alastor looked at you like a beaten puppy. </p><p> “But Darling!” he protested and you looked at him swiftly smiling mildly in apologize. He eased the grip he had on the Lucifer and he, finally free, dusted off his white suit, putting on and adjusting the top hat that fell to the floor this time. You turned back to him and your gaze sharpened. </p><p> “I believe I’ll see you in the lobby of the hotel tomorrow, 9 o’clock sharp. Take a good attitude with yourself.” </p><p> “We’ll see about that.” he retorted like stubborn teenager. </p><p> “Think carefully of everything I told you. You’ve got the whole night to digest it.” You jabbed and he glared at you not even sparing a goodbye on his way. </p><p> “Y/N~ darling, sweet… what are you planning?” Alastror questioned you, already catching up with the situation. </p><p> “I want him to suffer.” You stated. “Just as Charlie did… He doesn’t deserve to have a daughter like her…” you continued coldly and your husband beamed at you. You had even a few ideas how to make his punishment accurate. </p><p> The same day, in the evening, you were already at Hotel. You were greeted by Charlie with tight hug and exclamation of surprise seeing that you were fully healed. Also Vaggie eyed you in disbelief but this time you didn’t sense the suspicion she usually bathed you with. You admitted that Lucifer had his input to your recovery process and that itself was shocking enough. SO you kept the info of his incoming personal visit to yourself. After quick dinner and update on hotel’s condition you and Alastor headed to his penthouse room for a night. Since you left the clinic he didn’t let you off his sight. If he personally couldn’t supervise you, then he sent his shadow counterpart as your company. </p><p> Next day, you woke up early, feeling as excitement filled you completely. Looking around you already knew that Alastor was out. The bed was empty and his shadow was right by your side. You sighed in slight disappointed and you hoped he would come back on time. </p><p>After preparing yourself to start your hopefully fruitful day, you headed down to kitchen, only to witness it empty as well. You hoped quietly that Alastor would be there but you were not lucky that morning it seemed. You grabbed something to eat and glanced at your watch. </p><p> You still had a few minutes before your guest would come. You needed to prepare yourself, so you headed to lobby and sat in one of the bar stools, igniting a single cigarette that you brandished out of thin air. </p><p> “Husk… are you there?” you looked behind the counter seeing already passed out bartender and you sighed in annoyance. Nifty was crouching next to him, poking him playfully with her tiny broom. He was already gone since in early morning so you served yourself a drink on your own. You glanced at the watch once more. </p><p> 8:59 a.m. </p><p> You watched as the hand of the watch turned. </p><p> 9:00 a.m. </p><p> 9:01 a.m. </p><p> <em>9:02 a.m.</em></p><p> And you heard a loud, rhythmical knocking at the door. But you didn’t bother to get up. He was late. You wondered if you should point it out to him as he usually tended to do in your case. The <em>guest</em>  knocked once again, much louder than the previous time. This time Vaggie emerged, appearing in the lobby nearly running towards entrance. </p><p> “Why don’t you open?” she growled at you, sitting leisurely at the bar, but already headed towards the door. You merely shrugged with small smirk as he grabbed the handle and pried the door open narrowly. The guest didn’t manage to introduce himself yet as she exclaimed in surprise mixed with anger and fear at once. “And what are you doing here?!” </p><p> “I came to visit my daughter you, ungrateful piece of...” he started but you interrupted him playfully. </p><p> “Lucifer! A king himself found a moment of his eternity to visit a place like this? Why, I am surprised.” You mocked in good nature at what Vaggie glared at you. She knew you were hiding something. </p><p> “Yes, indeed. How could I neglect my only daughter!” he played along entering the lobby completely ignoring fuming moth demon. She couldn’t do anything anyway. </p><p> “What is going on Emsel? And could you not smoke in here?! We actually try to fight sin, the alcohol stand is enough already!” she barked seeing you sitting comfortably on the stool, glass of whisky in hand and the cigarette in another. “Everything would stink!” </p><p> “Oh, Vaggie my dear, everyone smoked and drank in 40s’. Times were dire and one had to relax somehow in the face of war!” you opposed with patronizing smile. </p><p> “It is not 40s’ anymore!” </p><p> “No, of course, but it is nostalgic to reel your memory back once for a while.” </p><p> “Where is the daughter of mine? I guessed I would be honored to be welcomed by her?” Lucifer interrupted feeling impatient. </p><p> “You have incredibly high expectations, <em>my king…</em>” at what he turned and glared at you. “It almost matches your ego.” </p><p> “Also I wondered where that husband of yours could be. I thought he would not leave you for a second, following you like a shadow?” the said shadow twirled behind you and you lifted questioning brow at the blond demon. </p><p> “Was the pun intended?” </p><p> “Indeed.” He grinned widely, staring you down. </p><p> “I’ll get Charlie.” Vaggie mumbled at the side seeing as Lucifer didn’t try to destroy the hotel yet. She assumed it was safe to leave you with him for a few minutes. So she disappeared behind the door leaving you both alone in the lobby. Again, there was Husker behind the bar, but was far too unconscious to be counted in. </p><p> “So… how is your first impression?” you asked curiously. </p><p> “What do you expect me to say. I remember this place to be a dump and it still remains as one.” </p><p> “Oh…? Harsh assessment I see. Ah! Where are my manners? Should I offer you a drink? The bartender here seems to be indisposed currently.” </p><p> “I can serve myself.” The drink materialized in his hand. “Alcohol won’t change my mind.” </p><p> “I don’t count on that. But you know.. it kind of survived angelic invasion a few days ago. I guess that, despite the circumstances, the premises are in good shape.” </p><p> “It should be in better, given who was there to protect it.” You actually frowned at that comment but before you managed to reply hurried steps were heard to the side. </p><p> “Dad?!” Charlie stood in the doorway, Vaggie in tow, staring at the king in disbelief “What… what are you doing <em>here?”</em></p><p> “Oh, Charlotte, my dear I missed you!” </p><p> “It’s Charlie now…” she mumbled to him in defeat. </p><p> “Of course…” he waved her off. “SO… how was it going. Do you have many guests?” straightforward like always. </p><p> “Eh…we…” she stopped herself before saying anything. </p><p> “You seem to intimidate your own offspring…” you commented on the side and Charlie gulped glancing at you in confusion. </p><p> “Intimidate… oh ha ha… no Y/N, I just….” Charlie started awkwardly, trying to explain herself. </p><p> “So how many patrons do you have?” Lucifer repeated with wide grin, interrupting her in midsentence, watching his daughter squirm. Her eyes travelled between him and you nervously. You sent her encouraging smile and she breathed in, calming herself. </p><p> “One so far….” Charlie admitted in defeat expecting mockery she usually got. </p><p> “HA!” he exclaimed ready to retort but you sent him the most demonic glare you could and he actually looked your way. “I mean… it’s a good start.” He corrected himself. </p><p> “A… what?” at that Charlie looked up at him in absolute shock. His gaze snapped back to her. </p><p> “A good start. Maybe there would be more… later. Not that I expect…” you cleared your throat quietly sipping the whiskey and he glanced your way again “…any less of you. You are Magne after all!” </p><p> “Uh… thanks, Dad…” she said still unsure. “But honesty, why are you here? Do you want to talk about what happened recently?” </p><p> “Ah, yes, quite unfortunate events… yet I warned you.” </p><p> “I know.” </p><p> “So~… what are you going to do about it? You’ve drawn the attention of <em>higher ups…</em>it’s official now….” He taunted and you smelled the danger in the air. Charlie was actually taken aback, not knowing what to say back. So you interfered. </p><p> “Oh, such unpleasant matters should not be discussed within first minutes of reunion. Also lobby of a hotel that strives to redeem is not the right venue for such a private meeting.” You interjected confidently. “Don’t you think, <em>king of mine?” </em></p><p> “Ah yes… why won’t you show me around first? I haven’t been in this ramshackle building for decades!” he livened up slightly, making his drink disappear, ready to go ahead. But he ignored his daughter, you and Vaggie altogether. He wanted <em>to show himself</em> around, not really needing any guide, and you nearly growled. <em>That self-centered, egoistical….</em></p><p> “Do I smell the disgusting stench of cigarettes?!” a static voice exclaimed tearing you out of your thoughts. All of you tried to locate the source of it but all of you failed all the same. Alastor simply manifested next to you out of blue and looked down at you disapprovingly “Darling! You smoke again? What a horrible habit of yours!” </p><p> “I smoke occasionally.” You defended but he ignored you and ripped the cigarette from your mouth. You opened your mouth in surprise and he acted quickly. </p><p> “An apple a day keeps the doctor away!” with that exclamation he summoned the said fruit and literally pushed it to your mouth piercing it against your teeth, so it stuck in place. <em>“I am a doctor!”</em> You tried to mumble something along these lines but it was muffled enough to be unrecognizable. “Much better! No smoking for you, dear!” Alastor praised and patted your head. He didn’t take away your drink though. </p><p> “Heh, you look like a pig ready to roast…” Lucifer laughed at you and you could swear you heard scratching of a static coming off Alastor. He didn’t like offensive way you were called, and he still was slightly ireful towards the king. Lucifer didn’t seem to care though.  “Extremely fitting given your comestible side distribution!” he commented and you frowned at him biting the fruit forcefully, detaching it from your fangs. </p><p> “Well, the apples are Magne’s symbol. I do hope you will provide your <em>patronage</em> to my distribution.” You replied knowingly and the amused grin of the fallen angel disappeared immediately. You stared back at him for a moment, biting into the fruit again,  and Alastor and the girls seemed to be at loss. </p><p> “Ah~… coming back to the matter at hand.” He stated seriously and turned back to his daughter. “I’m still waiting for the tour…”</p><p> “Right! So…. What would you like to see first?” </p><p> “Oh, maybe we should show the music hall, oh how exquisite it looks these days! Charlie and I personally took care of it, to adjust the hall into perfection that would suit her extraordinary musical talents!” Alastor started cheerfully, bringing your smile out. </p><p> “Oh, Al… you exaggerate too much…” Charlie added timidly, blushing slightly at the compliment.. </p><p> “I agree with Alastor, your talents are not easy to overlook.” You agreed, finishing your apple. </p><p> “Haha, like a sore thumb!” Lucifer added instead and you crushed the whisky glass in your other hand, glass shards falling on the floor. Nifty appeared out of nowhere and started to clean the mess mumbling incoherently how clumsy you were. Awkward silence hung in the air and the only sounds were clinks of glass shards  being removed by Nifty and white noise that kept permanent company to the Radio Demon. Even he was silent watching you warily. </p><p> “Do you mind if I propose my floor as the starter for today’s tour? I guess <em>the king</em> didn’t see that one after renovation…” your lips stretched in unnatural and strained smile that everyone eyed in suspicion. Especially Vaggie. </p><p> “Y-yeah! Great idea, Y/N!” Charlie provided and turned to her father. “Dad… we plan on providing the rehab therapy and counseling led by Y/N! I am sure it would help our patrons to redeem themselves, or if not, at least make their life better and so on…”</p><p> “Yeah I can imagine…” he replied already looking bored. </p><p> “Follow me, if you please…” you stepped over Nifty who was still cleaning furiously. You walked briskly, step almost as lively as Alastor usually possessed, and indeed, he was the only one to keep up the pace with you. The rest obediently followed behind you. You stepped into a lift and pushed the button indicating your floor. Charlie was the one to break the silence after the door closed. </p><p> “So… we made some modern instalments to the building itself to make living here more bearable! After all there are so many floors and rooms, it was hard to use the staircase alone…” She rambled as everyone listened to her quietly. You stared impassively at the metal door in front of your face as you felt someone grabbing your hand and lifting it up. Your eyes shot to the side to see as Alastor, with pleased grin, licked blood off inside of your seemingly wounded palm. You frowned at him and rolled your eyes refusing to look at him again, but didn’t attempt to pull your hand out of his grip. </p><p> The door opened and all of you could see the interior of your ward. Alastor let go of your hand but instead he linked your arm against his and stood to your side. Still quiet, to even your surprise. Your mood slightly lifted due to that. He at least didn’t try to belittle anyone yet. </p><p> The hall you were located at was bright, still within hellish palette of colors, yet fresh and oddly optimistic. There were even plants in pots adding life to the area. Normal plants, not murderous, demon-eating ones that were very common in Hell.  Windows were huge, showing the whole panoramic view at the city. Yet, as the floor was quite high, the dirt, murder and crime that usually happened on the streets of Pentagram City were simply too small to notice. Due to that the city and its lights made the picture rather… pretty. Almost normal. Additionally windows gave a perfect view on the small white globe with halo in the distance, and the clock counting the time between cleanses were out of the sight. This place had the vibe of peace and quiet, and surprisingly, hope. </p><p> And that was barely a common area of the place. There were many doors to the side where there private sessions could take place, or other prepared for group ones. Everything was planned out perfectly, ready to be used and help poor souls that wished for a better afterlife.  </p><p> “Well, this is it! What do you think?” Charlie started hopefully and Lucifer looked around slowly. </p><p> “I… imagined it differently.” </p><p> “Like a hall full of torture devices I presume.” You stated emotionlessly and he looked at you. </p><p> “Something among these lines…”</p><p> “You won’t be disappointed then. I had something especially for you, <em>my king.</em> Let us continue.” You turned on your heel, Alastor in tow, and headed deeper into corridor on the side. Lucifer followed you curiously, Charlie gulped and looked at Vaggie who shrugged with a small reassuring smile but as soon Charlie turned to follow the group her smile turned into a worried frown. All that you planned… it couldn’t end well. She just didn’t know who would be hurt the most. </p><p> You led everybody down the corridor and stood stiffly next to two-wing, ornate door. You presented it with your hand and looked at Lucifer. </p><p> “Do the honors, my king. This room was never used or seen by anybody than myself before.” </p><p> “Haha, I can fetch a ribbon and scissors for you, if you wish so, love!” Alastor bent down slightly to match your heights, especially Lucifer’s, but he solely directed the question to you. You also turned to him and smiled genuinely, something that you did rarely in general, and even less in Lucifer’s presence. Oh, how overly cliché you both were! </p><p> “There is no need for theatrics Alastor, I want to get over with this as fast as it possible…” Lucifer cut in, annoyed by you two. He couldn’t remember the last time he could fool around like that with Lilith. She was so busy for the past decades… yes, you both really annoyed him. </p><p> He stomped his cane twice and the door opened revealing darkness. Lucifer lifted one of the brows and side glanced at you, but you didn’t seem surprised. </p><p> “Ladies first!” he announced and glared at you at what you blinked surprised. </p><p> “Oh, is my king nervous? It is only a darkness as the light turns on sensing a movement. Nothing ominous in here!” you taunted with masked amusement. Yet he saw that all. </p><p> “I am not nervous, do not flatter yourself.” When he entered, the door shut itself behind him immediately,  leaving him in complete darkness. No lights in view. </p><p> “Haha, very funny Emsel! You try to scare me? I’m the devil here!” he exclaimed but no one answered him. “Absurd…” he mumbled to himself and a single fluorescent lamp on the ceiling turned on and started to blink irregularly. Then another one, farther, did the same. Then another and the other one. He realized that in fact he was in some sort of corridor. But there were only walls and annoyingly blinking lamps on the ceiling. The walls were painted with greenish gloss paint so he felt like inside old hospital. Of course! You really thought something like that would even make him uncomfortable? He felt like home! </p><p> He could free himself at any moment but he felt like being humored so he started to follow the direction that those lights indicated. The farther he went the more lights were turned on, showing farther parts of the corridor. Still no door in sight. He took a turn left then right, then he ended up at some kind of intersection and scoffed. So it was a labyrinth? How predictably boring…</p><p> He wandered and wandered and felt himself lose his cool but suddenly he noticed a door in the distance. The dark corridors without any door apart from one at the end. You wanted to scare him? HA! Ridiculous! He didn’t bother to touch the said door, it simply opened at his will and he walked out into complete darkness again. But this time he started to fall. That surprised him so he attempted to manifest his wings that he still possessed but.. he couldn’t! Something was keeping him back! He felt as his eyes closed and felt as his body hit the ground after a while of freefall. And that hurt! He got up, dusting himself off, noticing that he lost his top hat and cane during the fall. And then he heard a voice he hadn’t in eons! </p><p> <em>“I have the perfect job for you… son.”</em> When the lights turned on he saw reddish landscapes, free of buildings or any signs of life. Endless desert where he was placed against his will, and completely alone. It was just as he remembered, the creation of Hell. He felt a painful squeeze in his chest, an authentic physical pain, sharp and never-ending. He frowned and tried to take a few deep breaths but that didn’t ease his discomfort. </p><p> Then he saw someone in the distance. A tall, beautiful woman he knew well. Lilith was there with him and that annoying pain disappeared for a moment. He almost called to her but she seemed to notice him already. She appeared next to him suddenly and slapped across his face. She didn’t say a word but her face showed so much disdain for him that his chest hurt sharply more than his reddish cheek. He remembered that expression. She hated everything what was divine… but he was not divine anymore, yet he still looked like other his brothers. She hated him in the beginning, he courted her for millennia until she warmed up. Now, she simply didn’t recognize him! </p><p> “Lilith, it’s me…!” he started but she turned on her heels and ignored him completely. He called to her again but the distance between them two only grew. Then she was gone as suddenly as she appeared. There was a beat of a minute, two and nothing happened. He felt uneasy this time. He called, asking if anyone was there and turned around. There was no one, instead, there was a door. He approached it and pushed it open with his hand this time, only to see the same dark corridor. He took a few timid steps inside, only to grunt in anger, feeling no trap. Hs confidence came back immediately and he strode fast ahead, already fed up with everything. This corridor also didn’t have any door apart from one in the farthest end. He knew he was supposed to go through it so he just did so. And he immediately knew where she was. It was Charlie’s room. The one she resided while still living in the Magne residence. </p><p> “Daddy! There is a monster in the closet!” a small demon crashed into his side, her blond mane was tangled from sleep and her eyes were wet from crying in fear. Ah~ yes! Small Charlotte was always so… delicate! His daughter squished herself more to his body looking for comfort as he chuckled at her antics. </p><p> “Show me where that monster is Apple Pie…” he drawled still amused. She looked up at him and pointed a finger towards door to her wardrobe that was slightly ajar. He didn’t even approach the spot as he waved his hand and the door slammed open revealing an ugly demon hidden inside. Lucifer’s amused smile fell seeing the burglar. He recollected that night. It wasn’t just a burglar. It was the kidnapper that wanted to take his lovely Charlotte away from him to demand ransom. One of many. </p><p> “Uh… my K-king! I didn’t know you… live there!” he stuttered as Lucifer started to turn to his demon form in front of him. Charlie trembled to his side but that didn’t deter his transformation. He didn’t do much that night, not in front of his daughter. He remembered to relocate that trash somewhere in dungeons and erase him personally after the confession he made. So this time he also just made him disappear. He looked down at his shaking offspring and turned back to humanoid form, calming himself down. He would never let anyone take his precious daughter away from him! He patted that gold crown of hair and made her look up at him. </p><p> “Charlotte, we don’t take a shit from other demons! Repeat after me!” she did as he asked so he continued. “We are Magne the greatest! And Magne can do whatever they want! Remember, no one will ever laugh at us!” </p><p> “Uhu!” she nodded eagerly with that wide <em>angelic</em> smile of hers and grabbed his hand. “Come, I’ll show you something, Daddy!” she pulled his hand towards the door leading to her balcony. When they both walked out the building she let go of his hand and took a few steps ahead, leaving him behind. When she turned back to him she was older, grown up Chalotte. </p><p> “Look at me Dad... What is wrong with me?” she questioned with broken voice, looking at him expectantly. The sudden change took him aback. He didn’t remember that talk at all. </p><p> “You were always a disappointment.” He felt himself saying coldly, but it wasn’t like that! He didn’t want to say that one. “A laughable black sheep.” He added despite himself. As if someone spoke in his stead. Charlie stood there with unreadable expression looking back to him, not saying a word. </p><p> “I hate you, <em>father…”</em> Charlie said after a while using the same exact words he used eons ago. The same words that he directed to his father in order to hurt him, yet they hurt him just as much. And now Charlie, his sweetest Apple Pie said them to him. She said them just as you warned she would, if he didn’t change… You knew it from the start… Where were you now?! He felt that pain again. The scene started to get darker. Charlotte, the balcony, everything around disappeared into a black void. He was alone again, but this time he felt like he was dying! He didn’t know how it felt to die, but this time he wished he would, so all of this would end! </p><p> Then the lights went on and all he saw was you and Charlie sitting calmly on two couches placed in the middle of that void. No… he was back in the room he didn’t remember entering… And you both were staring at him, Charlie with worry, you with amusement. </p><p> “Dad… are you alright? You zoned out for a minute….” His daughter started uncertain, but she seemed to lack all that hatred towards him that he experienced seconds ago. So it was just an… illusion?! </p><p> “A minute…?” <em>it felt like eternity.</em> Then he turned to you and those two black, unnerving eyes of yours. “<em>You….</em> played with my mind….” He growled with warning in voice but you seemingly shrugged it off, smiling openly at him. </p><p> “Played with your mind? Ohoho, Lucifer~ you give me way too much credit. You are the devil! How possibly a mere sinner could get into your mind?” you laughed at his assumption and his claws tightened around his apple cane. Also a snake on his hat hissed at you but then it rolled around his hat and went back to its slumber. “You merely had to find yourself overwhelmed by your new surroundings… my therapeutic spaces have this kind of effect on some… individuals…” that technically was truth. </p><p> “Where is the rest?” he asked noticing that Alastor and that moth demon was nowhere to be seen. </p><p> “Oh, they agreed to wait outside for a little bit. You both require a privacy for what is there to come…” you exclaimed calmly and he scowled and narrowed his eyes at you. </p><p> “And what is there to come?!” </p><p> <em>“The talk.”</em> You said seriously and he knew what kind of talk you could think about. You hinted at it for years now. And he didn’t want that talk to ever take place. “Won’t you join us? We wait for you for quite a moment already…” you pointed a couch that Charlie was sitting on and he, huffing annoyingly, sat down where you suggested. He noticed as Charlie tensed slightly and that made him frown. </p><p> “Uhm.. Y/N what do you want us to talk about? Do you mean that talk about raid from few days ago? I don’t know what to say, it was entirely my fault that you-…”</p><p> “Charlie, whatever you beat yourself over or whatever Alastor told you is not true. It was simply a conflict of interests… It never was your fault specifically. Luckily everything ended favorably for us all.” you glared at Lucifer and he glared back at you “What I want you to talk about is… you and the relationship you both share…”</p><p> “Like… now?” she eyed her father who, surprisingly didn’t say a word of protest yet. </p><p>“Yes, Charlie, like now… I want you to talk of things that you have in common and those that push you both apart. I know there are plenty unfortunately…” you smiled sadly at both of them. “And I know one specific that managed to severe your bonds the most…”</p><p> “The Hotel….” She guessed worryingly. </p><p> “Uhm.” You nodded in approval. “Why did you turn towards the idea of redemption in the first place? Even if your family discouraged you from that idea, as far as I know?” </p><p> “Well, Dad never approved the idea of the hotel and always tried to discourage me from that, true. But I just felt so strong pull towards that subject that I couldn’t yield. And Mom was rather supportive… or at least she didn’t say anything negative about that idea…” she started twiddling with her thumbs, occasionally glancing at Lucifer.  “We have so much difficulties when it comes to overpopulation! It always was the case. And as I grew older, as a princess,  I decided to change something about that. We cannot let everybody die like that every year, it’s horrible.” </p><p> “It was always like that and that should stay as it is. You witnessed what happens when you try to change too much in here…” Lucifer added in half-annoyed drawl. </p><p> “But I don’t understand how you, as a king, don’t want to change that your subordinates die each year! It is unjust!  The hotel is just a test, we want to see if redemption is a good way to save all those that does not deserve second death!” </p><p> “That is the case! Your hotel idea make me look stupid. As if I, king of hell,  never got the idea before! Getting rid of the sinners in peaceful way?!” </p><p> “It’s not like you didn’t think about it before… it’s more like you didn’t ever care, but I do, Dad. No one would judge you for that, I guess…” she took in a big gulp of air and kept staring at the ground. “If I really am that much of a disappointment to you then I’m sorry but I won’t ever change my mind. This is final. I appreciate that you made an effort to come here and listen to me at all, but if the visit pains you that much you are free to go at any minute and I don’t expect you to ever come back.” </p><p> “Apple pie….” He stared at her in disbelief, looking almost hurt. </p><p> “It’s fine, really. I’ll just keep doing what I’m doing here with guys… I think we will succeed no matter what!” she exclaimed with self-reassuring smile. “After all we have even Alastor and Y/N to help!” she looked at you with widening smile and you smiled at her back. “I think we do not need your approval for anything here, so you don’t really need to bother with us.” He explained resolutely and you were so proud of her for that. </p><p> “…” The king blinked in awe and the silence hung in the air again.  “I know you don’t….” he tried but lacked words once more so the cleared his throat and glared at you. “So <em>Miss therapist…</em> where should that lead us to?” he jabbed at you, who was still calmly sitting, observing the dialog. </p><p>“Oh, this is not the therapy yet… merely a talk you should have years ago. And to be honest I believe you didn’t say everything yet. <em>Am I right, Lucifer?” </em></p><p> “Wait… you planned this?!” Charlie exclaimed in shock looking between you two. “Dad’s visit? This talk?” </p><p> “Charlie dear, you cannot imagine how difficult it proved to be… Your father is piece of the most stubborn d-….” Lucifer growled at you and this time you consider your words carefully “…<em>demon</em>  I’ve ever met! Even Alastor is more reasonable!” you nearly wailed. </p><p> “You are not helping…” Lucifer muttered scornfully to you. </p><p> “BUT…” you said louder shooting him a singular glance.“…he expressed his will to come here. I have no power to force him into anything. He came here on his own volition trying to get back into your good graces. Although he cannot express that with words clearly.” He scowled but not commented and Charlie squirmed on the couch in confusion. “That is why I accompany you at all. I’m sorry if I feel like impending on your family issues but I sense a heavy difficulties with communication.” </p><p> “What do you expect me to say at all, I already came here didn’t I?” the king accused looking angrily at you. </p><p> “But you said you won’t support my idea so I still don’t understand why are you even here? You want to ridicule me again?” Charlie started, visibly agitated but more hurt as well, and that broke your heart.  </p><p> “No… I…”</p><p> “Let me take a lead in that.” you interrupted clapping your hands together.  “Lucifer. Simply answer my questions please. First one: Why do you not support the idea of redemption?” </p><p> “I already said that! It is ridiculous, sinners belong in here and they will be exterminated because the world work that way.” </p><p> “Second one: Why do you not support Charlie?” </p><p> “You just paraphrased the first one.” </p><p> “Answer the question.” You stressed. </p><p> “Because she believes in redemption which I find ridiculous.” </p><p> “Is it a reason to abandon her completely?” you taunted and he gritted his teeth in frustration. There, that was going NOWHERE! </p><p> “I didn’t ab-…!” he stopped himself and you lifted your brow. “This starts to sound like our usual talks on this matter…”</p><p> “Indeed, but Charlie is never present. Let her witness your full opinion this time.” You mildly explained and he glanced at his daughter who sat there, eyes damp from tears that were yet to fall. “So, her singular belief is enough to completely cross her out from your life? A mere difference in opinions?” you challenged and he bared his teeth at you. </p><p> “I didn’t ever cross her out from my life! Never disowned her and never abandoned! She is simply too stubborn and blind to see that she walks in deep shit with her ridiculous ideas! She could be erased for that! Had you not interfered she would be! And that never happened for any hell born demon to be erased! Only sinners should be erased! That was the deal! But she had to play saint and bend her neck for the sake of some worthless bugs!” he finally let everything out completely forgetting that Charlie was present in the room as well. He felt like erasing you on the spot. You repeated yourself, and force him to repeat himself! And you were so damn smug about it! </p><p> “So you are <em>worried?”</em> Charlie gasped in shock, looking at her father expectantly. </p><p> “I…” he hesitated and you lifted an unimpressed brow at him and he finally caved. “Of course I am, Apple Pie! I told you so many times!” his demonic appearance dissolved at Charlie’s voice. He didn’t even realize that he started to lose control. You didn’t even trembled at his sight, <em>odd.</em> He turned fully to his daughter, ignoring you this time. “I have no control over what is decided up there! At the creation of Hell I managed to negotiate that demons are untouchable during exterminations but if you step out of line I cannot guarantee your safety! And you very much clearly did!” </p><p> “But why… why those poor sinners have to die second time? It is not fair! I will never agree on that! Maybe <em>they</em> are wrong! <em>They</em> don’t have the right solution! Everyone deserved second chance!” </p><p> “It was never fair and never will be. I want you to abandon that circus because you will be the one hurt…” he said firmly but his face held an expression of worried father and you smiled seeing that not everything was yet lost between those two. </p><p> “I…am sorry, Dad. I won’t do that. Someone here must stand up to them. If they see that the sinners are willing to change themselves… maybe they would start to look for another solution for overpopulation…”</p><p> “You don’t know them…” he opposed weakly. </p><p> “That is Heaven! There must be someone genuinely good and caring for what happens here! I firmly believe in that!” Charlie’s eyes shone bright, full of hope that lighten your hellish days without a fault, every time. </p><p> “But why it has to be you risking that?!” he complained, voice helpless. He was lacking arguments it seemed. </p><p> “I am your daughter… who could be better for the job?” she smiled hopefully looking at him. </p><p> “For fuck’s sake….” He massaged his temples, eyes squeezed shut. “You really won’t change your mind….”</p><p> “Nope.” She replied mildly but determined this time and you smiled at her. She didn’t see that though as her eyes were glued to her father that seemed to be subdued to a torment that Hell should usually provide, not sparing its king this time. He surprisingly looked at you, as if asking you how to proceed, but this time you simply shrugged your shoulders. </p><p> “Fine. I’m letting that go.” He growled in resignation and you both, with Charlie, blinked at him in bewilderment. Charlie pursed her black lips, biting them, probably in attempt to stop her tears from flowing but she failed and within seconds her cheeks were behind two teary waterfalls, one from each eye. She jumped at Lucifer hugging him tightly and a ghost of panic appeared on his face for a second. He looked down at the top of blond head then back at you, and your smug expression. </p><p> You mouthed ‘you owe me’ and relished in his momentary outraged expression. You clapped your hands lightly before he managed to reply anything. </p><p> “Well, I leave you for now. I believe as the major communication issue was positively solved my presence is no longer needed.” </p><p> “Thank you…” Charlie turned to you. “Sometimes I wonder how a person as considerate as you could end in Hell in the first place!” </p><p> “Oho ahah, don’t thank me yet!” you waved her off awkwardly already backing off. <em>Yeah, how you ended up in Hell was a mystery to you as well.</em>  ”There are still many things you have to discuss and many compromises you’ll need to reach but you will manage on your own now… As Lucifer finally managed to speak up for himself….” You looked at him pointedly and he huffed in annoyance. </p><p> “Go away, already.” You nodded in agreement but when Charlie turned away from you, you mouthed to him again: “Don’t fuck it up.” And this time his forced grin actually twitched. </p><p> When you exited the room closing the door behind your back, you witnessed the scene where Alastor was grinning down at very enraged Vaggie, who turned to you immediately hearing the door. Her expression turned into worried one seeing your unreadable one. </p><p> “What had happened? Where is Charlie?” she approached you, still clutching the handle behind your back. “Well?” she prompted nervously but you stared past her straight into Alastor’s red eyes. He tiled his head in question. </p><p> “Success!” you exclaimed letting go of the handle and lifting your hands in the air in victory display. Your toothy grin dominated your expression as you skipped across to throw yourself at Alastor who caught you without much of a blink of an eye. </p><p> “What?! You managed to get Lucifer to support the Hotel?!” Vaggie gaped at you. </p><p> “Oh, I highly doubt that he would change anything in his approach towards the hotel itself… however, that doesn’t mean that there would be no support for his daughter at all!” and that itself made you feel giddy and excited! You wanted to announce that to the whole world! You wouldn’t admit that but you absorbed some of your behaviors from Alastor, need of sharing your excitement was one of them.  </p><p> “Impossible… first he heals your wing, then you manage to change his mind on Charlie and her dream… What kind of relationship you have?!” Vaggie looked at you in astonishment. </p><p> “I simply work for him from time to time~…” you sung and turned your attention back to Alastor. </p><p> “Did you torment him good, my dear, just as you told me yesterday?” he asked in curiosity. He wanted to take active part in any kind of torture you’d put Lucifer through but you explained at length that this time he wouldn’t, unfortunately, be able to hurt king in any way. Not physical one. Alastor was aware of power disproportion, deep down he held a respect towards Lucifer. He had to. So he was not happy to know that the only way to give Lucifer a good lesson was roaming through the mental spectrum. But you took your time to explain that to him, to describe the smallest details and he agreed. He even agreed to not interfere until you were done! </p><p> “Oh yes… he was belittled and tortured mentally as much as it was possible without him noticing!~ Externally he didn’t show much but his thoughts turned in one dark and muddy mush for a moment!” you nuzzled your nose against his for a moment. He shut his eyes in slight surprise but didn’t stop you in anyway, he liked you this excited, it happened rarely. You backed off slightly to stare at him and grin mischievously. “And, the best one is…” you cut the distance between your faces again and whispered against his lips. “He owes me one, now!” </p><p> “Hahah, you mischievous demoness, you! There could be no other outcome of your game!” he exclaimed and setting you on the ground he spun you joyfully in some dancing moves. </p><p> Vaggie observed you in disbelief for a moment before she interrupted your private time. </p><p> “So… what now? Would they be there long?” </p><p> “I don’t know, they have plenty to catch up, however I would be getting prepared if I were you…” you eyed her upside down as Alastor dipped you low.</p><p> “What do you mean?” she frowned in confusion. </p><p> “Well, they just managed to regain their father-daughter relationship and I believe that Charlie didn’t introduce you in person yet…?” you stated as Al pulled you upwards. Veggie’s eye twitched and her face got visibly paler by any second. “So I can guess that she would do so the moment they emerge. It would be desirable to make good first impression on your significant one’s parent in situations like that…However Lucifer seems to be well-natured now… Nevertheless, good luck!” you both stopped dancing to quiet tune that Alastor emitted and you  patted her shoulder reassuringly. With that you and Alastor headed towards the lifts, leaving her behind in yet empty and quiet corridor. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Sorry for misspells and all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Hello! Small post-Christmas pesent! Third chapter of the Milestone is done! Here you are and I hope you'll enjoy! The last part will be soon and that I can promise this time :P<br/>Y/N - Your Name</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you talking about toots? They destroyed you!” Angel yelled at you, casually sprawled on the sofa in the lobby. You were sitting next to him, keeping a keen eye on your familiars that you assigned to clean the mess that exterminators had done. While you were doing just that Angel joined and reported back to you that your reputation as the <em>Overlord</em> was undermined by the media recently. </p><p> “Pardon? I don’t feel destroyed by the single fact they reported my temporary indisposition.” </p><p> “Temporary? Your wing was cut off with holy weapon it should be permanent! It all happened more than week ago and they still throw that news in, from time to time. Like the fucking casual joke!” He took the remote to turn the TV on. “Look.” He set the last watched channel and you felt as your eyeballs melted out of you sockets at the sight of porn of more extreme kinds. Lewd sounds rang in the lobby and even Husk lifted his head in your direction. “Ups, haha, my bad… Here.” Angel giggled at your reaction, not seeming apologetic at all, and set News channel. </p><p>You immediately was presented with grinning face of Katie Killjoy who flamboyantly presented the last events that indeed took place in front of the Hazbin Hotel. <em>“As you all can see the redeeming hotel seemed to be untouched this year!”</em>  She commented on unusually clean surroundings that were found directly after Extermination Day. <em>”But is it the safest place in Hell? I DON’T think so! Look what happened a few days later!”</em>  at that she showed footage from that ridiculous raid that destroyed half of the building and self-esteem of its residents. <em>“How will our dear princess explain this? An exclusive Extermination Day just for the lovely hotel of hers! Even Emsel herself played hero and wasn’t seen in public since then, haha!”</em> she presented another angle that showed you kneeling, lack of wing in clear view. </p><p><em>“If I were her I would bury myself in pit of shame…”</em> Tom Trench accompanied his partner like a shadow, providing cheap amusement to viewers as he let himself being abused by that blond mantis. </p><p><em>“Yes Tom, you would and should.”</em> As per request, Killjoy jabbed his hand with her distinctive red pen and he indeed fell behind the desk, out of view. <em>“But what about her clinics? If the head of the whole net is gone, what would happened to that next?!”</em> at that  point you stopped listening to their useless ramblings and turned to princess that just entered behind the reception counter. </p><p> “Charlie, darling?” </p><p> “Yes..?” </p><p> “Would you mind another TV interview?” you asked out of nowhere and the blond demon turned to you immediately. </p><p> “What?” she froze at your question. “But.. the last one was not very favorable to hotel…” she smiled awkwardly at the memory. It was quite bitter memory after all. </p><p> “But the last time you didn’t have an official note sent from <em>above…”</em> you opposed and she lost that horrible expression of uncertainty. </p><p> “That is…true…” she started thinking. “Dad also didn’t support the idea, but now he could help!” she lightened slightly. “But we would have to contact station about it and I doubt that Killjoy would allow us to take more of her time anymore. She just wants to laugh at us, not being able to explain anything…And even the last time it was nearly impossible to get in… We only did because other show was cancelled…”</p><p> “Yes, but I always may try the blackmailing… I actually had her on my table from time to time. She loves silicone enhancements..” you smiled knowingly at the princess but she didn’t manage to answer as Angel laughed straight to your poor ear. </p><p> “Hahaha, I knew that bimbo is all plastic! I, at least, am natural!” Angel boasted and pushed up his fluff. “By the way, Valentino cracked up hearing the news of your wing loss. He even gave me day off… I bet he got off on the news alone a few times…” he added probably meaning it as a joke at Val’s expense but you were far from laughing. </p><p> “He did… huh?” you questioned evenly, formulating new plan in head.. “Well, Angel? Is Vox and Val still together?” </p><p> “Huh? Yeah, they got together a few months back actually. Why?” </p><p> “Well, I wonder if this time it wouldn’t be more profitable for us to visit Vox personally.” You said and Alastor shadow circled you nervously. Despite his wide grin, he had his brows in worried frown, or at least you interpreted them as such, and it shook its head in denial. “What is this time?” you asked it but the creature still showed you different gestures that meant ‘no’. “Listen I know Al despises Vox, but we need to get some TV air time to spread the news.” </p><p> “Well… I don’t think it is good idea… Getting involved with another Overlord may be very risky, and you already have that row with Valentino..” Charlie supplied. “Maybe I could call Dad this time…”</p><p> “Oh, no no! He would only laugh at your lack of independency, my dear!” you shook your head in denial. “Vox pulls the strings in areas that would be profitable to us and I am positive that I would get him into cooperation, had I tried.” You exclaimed confidently, but that shadow that tried to stop you before, suddenly were replaced by the much more menacing form, looming over you heavily, like vulture over dying meal. </p><p><em>“Say that again… Darling..”</em> Alastor threatened calmly, the quiet growl that he tried to suppress didn’t escape your attention though.</p><p> “Oh, shit!” Angel exclaimed as he jumped aside, far from you and towering Overlord “Smiles, don’t appear out of nowhere like that!” </p><p> “I believe you already heard what I said, Al…” you said unamused as well. You knew the time will come, when you would have to have that talk with your husband about that matter, but it came way too fast. </p><p> <em>“I dare you to repeat.”</em> Here, the growl was out, dial eyes as well. You didn’t need another scene, so you snapped your fingers and with a puff of smoke you both were gone in much more private location of your hotel room. </p><p> “I need to get Vox into quick deal.” You repeated as he wanted you to. </p><p> “Out of question.” He immediately denied all your possible argumentation. “I forbid you to go to that shit-…” you put a finger across his lips so he couldn’t finish his sentence. </p><p> “Who’s cursing now?” you challenged with one brow lifted inquiringly. </p><p> “Y/N, if you go to him, I go along with you, <em>End of discussion.”</em> </p><p> “Impossible. I know you. And I can predict Vox as well. We need to discuss business, and that is impossible with you in the picture!” </p><p> “What does it even mean? You always want to do everything without me!” </p><p> “You seriously…? You do plenty of things alone too! Doesn’t matter. I need to go alone Al, you’ve seen how well it went with Lucifer when we cooperated like that…” you cupped his cheeks in both of your hands and he let you, despite the sour mood that he openly displayed. </p><p> “You have Lucifer in the palm of your hand, Darling. Vox is my rival and mine alone! You want to make fun of me in front of him?! He will use you against me sooner or later!” </p><p> “How can you say so? When did I ever made any fun out of you in front of anyone?! You really think I wouldn’t be able to trick him into a deal?!” </p><p> “That is not the case, Darling. You promised not to interfere in my business so I wouldn’t interfere in yours! Now you try to interfere!” </p><p> “I don’t..! … I just want to hit two birds with one stone, that’s all. I don’t care of any discords between you two.” </p><p>“What two birds?” he asked incredulously with widened eyes that narrowed suspiciously at you after a moment. “You want to get to Valentino don’t you?” he asked and you let go of his face and averted your gaze stubbornly. “Hahaha! I knew it! You are so easy to read sometimes! Do you lack the inspiration so you need to turn to that <em>technology freak?!” </em></p><p> “You say that only because it concerns Vox…”</p><p> “Don’t say the name of the atrocity aloud!”  </p><p> “Why do you even hate each other so much?” </p><p> “You are asking why?! Darling, that pathetic excuse for a demon claims the superiority of television and all that blasted technology over old good radio waves!” </p><p> “This is the reason?! That doesn’t even make any sense…” you deadpanned. </p><p> “Why do you sound disappointed, darling? This is perfectly good reason.. There is no way I let you go visit that primitive all alone! It is final.” </p><p> “What if I will bring you along, BUT, you would need to stay out of view until I tell you… Hmm?” </p><p> “I won’t guarantee that I stand the sight of that-...” </p><p> “You must promise me that you will stay outside, in hiding until I ask you to go out and <em>perform something for me…”</em> you winked at him, pulling his bowtie playfully. </p><p> “Darling…? he started but you stopped him grabbing his hands, both palms balled into fists. </p><p> “We need to get some of news air time , no matter what. And despite that he doesn’t own TV station he definitely pulls the strings when it comes to certain channels, like the news one…” you explained at length. “If he agrees on us being in the show, Killjoy and Trench or anyone else have no say in it.” </p><p> “What about my broadcast? I could spread that small note of yours around just fine! Oh, but of course darling, you didn’t even ask!” he complained clearly offended and you blinked in surprise. </p><p> “I… actually meant to… but I was quite certain that it was… granted…” to be honest you didn’t even consider other possibility. </p><p> “HA! How self-confident of yourself! I thought you’re better than that…”</p><p> “Not because of me, but because you too work for the hotel. But we need more! We need to reach the same group of audiences that the previous interview managed! Hell, even you got hooked to the hotel because of that TV performance!” you nearly yelled out in frustration. “Al… don’t be like this… we need that. Hotel needs that.” you tried once again, the dose of resignation stained your tone. He merely lifted one of his brows so high that it disappeared beneath is bangs. “And I promise I would irk them both. Val and Vox alike.” Only at that he started to wonder. </p><p> “I don’t want you this exposed.” Your hopes got crushed under his shoe once more. </p><p> “Oh~, are you worried by any chance?” you tried to play it off <em>playfully…</em></p><p> “Darling… you were nearly erased because of your games.” He was serious though. </p><p> “Mind if I remind you that the opponent was different? And I am in Hell for eight decades, you do not expect me to hide for the rest of eternity here because of one slip up, do you?” you asked ridiculously. “You said it yourself… we are bound to meet and work together with everyone at some point. It is unavoidable.” Reminding him his own argument you saw as he realized that he was at loss. “And now it is time for me to interact with Vox… Soo… what do you say, darling?” you batted your eyelashes at him but the unchanging tune of the radio statics was still present. </p><p> “Very well.” He said still annoyed but it was enough for you to start the action. One of your hands was still holding Alastor’s hand while your second one pulled out a cellphone and put it to your ear. </p><p> “Margaret, dearie…~ contact Vox for me, will you? I need a moment of his precious time for myself.” You grinned still staring at Alastor who also stared back at you. You felt as his hand squeezed yours upon hearing the name of his rival but otherwise he did nothing. The rabbit demon on the other side of the receiver was mildly surprised that you wanted to make any kind of contact with TV Demon, but she didn’t complain at all. </p><p>In the end, your assistant did all she could but Vox turned out to be… <em>unavailable.</em>  Margaret, being competent assistant she always was, took it upon herself to look for him. And she did find him. But when she told you that phone contact is out of question because all phones numbers belonging to you seemed to be blocked purposely, you already knew where he was hiding.  And you didn’t like that one a bit… You were annoyed the whole afternoon until you finally decided to go there personally. Alastor hearing that, scrunched his nose in disgust and looked at you as if you were delirious. You asked him if he could go with you there, BUT still wait for you in front of the gates, never being seen, which he agreed on. Had you have any other choice you would gladly avoid that trip at any cost too. </p><p>Not wasting anymore time you prepared yourself mentally and scheduled your trip just the same day, in the evening when you supposed there would be less people in. </p><p>You literally broke into his building passing the front desk with skimpy clothed individual behind. They, seeing you, didn’t even try to stop you. Instead they immediately used intercom to contact their boss. But you were fine with that, either way he would know you visited him. </p><p>You entered the office without knocking, like a common simpleton, but you just didn’t want to touch any surface in that place. You found the room using the mental map you created basing on Angels descriptions and they appeared to be on spot. Thanks to that, you also didn’t have to interact with anybody on your way. For a short moment you thought about using Angel as an errand boy, after all, it was his area of expertise, but you didn’t want to burden him with your schemes and possible wrath of his boss. You couldn’t risk it. After all, you didn’t know for sure how Vox would react, and how Valentino would react as well. </p><p>Besides, it was easy get in/get out mission, and you were determined to make it stay this way. </p><p>When the door opened you saw your objective sprawled on the couch, fumbling with his shirt which was clearly unbuttoned way too low to be consider proper. The other man faced huge windows, that showed the city below. You could merely see his back, but Valentino looked spotless as ever. Yet he oddly seemed to be out of breath as his shoulders visibly moved as he breathed. <em>Did you interrupt something?</em> You didn’t want to know. </p><p> “Well, well, well. You are literally the last person that I would expect in my office, Emsel babe…Did you <em>wings</em> bring you here?~…” Only at that he turned to you fully and showed one of the ugliest, cruel smiles that you’d ever seen. At your sight, however, that grin fell immediately and he eyed you, your both wings, in surprise. You admired his disappointment though. After a few seconds he seemed to compose himself and his grin slowly returned .“Did you finally realized that my Angel Cakes is too high maintenance for you to handle? I would gladly receive him back, all tied in pretty ribbon if you would. And only ribbon preferably.” He tried to keep the upper hand but you knew that his mood was ruined already. He didn’t question your fully healed wing even once though. Vox on the other hand, stared at you not hiding his confusion. His electronic face showed honest surprise. He didn’t even try to hide it until you glanced at him. Then his face got neutral, nearly bored. But you had seen it all. <em>Vox was easy to play.</em></p><p> “Oh no, no that is not the case. I and Angel Dust still have plenty to work out during our sessions. If I could help it you wouldn’t see me here ever. But unfortunately I had to this time as using phone call was very ineffective….” You scowled delicately at the situation. You really would have preferred to call, and you did plenty of times. </p><p> “Oh~ and what kind of business could you have in my studio? Change of heart? If you beg pretty I may find you a nice place in one of my current projects where your sassy mouth would go to good use…~”</p><p> “My business doesn’t concern you. I am here because of doing business with Vox.” You declared and they both froze. Valentino lost all grin that was on his face while Vox turned fully to you. </p><p><em> “Me?”</em> the TV demon pointed a finger towards himself and you nodded at him simply. </p><p> “Yes, you. I tried to contact your office directly for a few days already, but you seemed to spend your days in <em>here</em>. However, it would be appreciated if you managed to find a few minutes for us to talk privately.” You stated simply and mustered yourself to send him as pleasant smile as you could shape on your face in front of the moth. Vox gaped at you, his screen slightly twitched. </p><p> “Hahaha, Emsel, what kind of business could a <em>cunt</em> of your kind have to my Voxxy? You should know better to interfere in between me and what is <em>mine</em> alone~” you noted as Vox’s eye twitched at the words but he didn’t dare to say anything. “First you claimed Angel Dust as your own and now you think you could-…” </p><p> “Not talking to you.” You barely muttered and directed very unamused face towards TV demon “As you can see we will be heavily interrupted here, and I won’t hide that even the air in this predicament smells like syphilis….”</p><p><em> “But I was talking to you!”</em> Valentino growled, glowing and releasing pulses of magic. Probably trying to scare you. <em>“You would know how syphilis smells like first hand, would you not? Did the deer bring it home or you? You are no different from my girls, but my sluts are at least paid for it!”</em></p><p> “Did I anger you?” </p><p>
  <em> “Get out of my studio before I stuff each of your holes and made you suck cocks till your jaw falls off or your hubby finally manage to find you!” </em>
</p><p> “Wait Val! I am quite curious of what that business is about.” Vox smirked at you but Valentino turned to him sharply and that electronic smile fell down immediately. </p><p> “What did you say?” the mothman threatened calmly. </p><p> “W-well, she has some business to me, so…” Vox seemed unsure and you analyzed keenly their relationship. </p><p> “That manipulative bitch wants to trick you, you fucking idiot?” Val roared and you observed in delight as Vox actually cowered in front of him. It was clear who was dominant between those two. </p><p> “Well, as much as I appreciate the fact that you think so highly of my mind abilities I must also admit that I didn’t even considered you this <em>toxic</em>… I’m surprised that spiting acid isn’t your special demonic ability..” you interjected with slight smirk of amusement. </p><p> “What?!” They both looked your way, Vox in shock, Val in fury. </p><p> “Who are you even thinking you are? I came to talk with Vox and yet you authorized yourself to decide in his stead.” </p><p> “You played the same card with me and Angel!” Val took the cigarette out of the box he had on his desk and lightened it. You noticed as Vox tensed slightly seeing that, and you wondered why for a fraction of second but any useless though left your mind as Val started approaching you. </p><p> “Well, Angel is lost soul and my patient, while Vox is an autonomic Overlord… there is a difference, right?” you rationalized coldly and Vox, relaxing visibly, blinked at you with slight pinkish tint to his screen. </p><p>“Get. Out.” The moth hissed and got closer, bending down to your height and for a moment, despite the close proximity, you couldn’t see his face as it was behind thick layer of pinkish smoke from cigarette he already had between his teeth. But it smelled sweeter than his usual ones. “Before I make you…” at that he puffed that sweet smoke straight in your face and involuntary you breathed in, feeling as particles of that substance clung to the back of your throat. Your eyes watered and you coughed once trying to save your burning inhalation system. Valentino grinned smugly and you realized your mistake. He waited for something. <em>Something you already felt was coming.</em> </p><p> “I prefer liquefied drugs… Much more efficient. There is not much one could do after receiving <em>lethal injection…</em>” you seethed back, observing contently as Val’s expression turned into angered one once more. But you felt that something in your body started to change. That goddamed drug had an effect on you! How was that even possible? You were immune to anything that was chemically produced! But you didn’t show your shock. You couldn’t or Valentino would eat you alive. </p><p> “I won’t be standing any more of this abuse right now! I already wasted too much of my time on you.” You lost your patience and turned on your heel already marching towards exit. “A real shame. We could work something out.” You turned to Vox one last time before disappearing behind the door. Valentino looked in the direction you went and spit the cigarette on the floor stomping on it angrily. </p><p> “It didn’t work on that stupid bitch…Fuck!” Valentino cursed and also stormed out of his office a few moments later, leaving Vox alone. He blinked a few times in surprise but when it passed, he sighed in annoyance and leaned back against the couch he was sitting on. But there was something that pricked him to his side. When he touched the spot to lessen the discomfort he felt something fluffy so he moved to the side to look at it. And what he saw was a single black feather stuck into backrest. He took it in his hand and noticed that there was an inscription with a number attached. </p><p>
  <em>“Call me if you are still interested in that business of mine~”  E. sel</em>
</p><p>He scoffed openly at the message but he hid it in his pocket nevertheless. You caught his interest especially given that you were a wife to his very own nemesis. What kind of deal could you have to him? What kind of trick? Did Alastor knew you came all this way down to him? Being desperate enough to enter Val’s studio and interact with him at all? You both hated each other. He just had witnessed it firsthand. </p><p>While Vox was looking for a loophole, you on the other hand  were not as meditating. You stormed out as if you were burned, the stench of that sweet smoke of Valentino’s cigarette still trapped in your throat. And despite the fact that you were immune to most drugs you could feel your mind clouding seriously. You needed to leave those sinful premises before Valentino could notice that and indeed use you during your vulnerability. You were already outside when you felt hot. Unbearably hot. And your step was not so confident anymore. </p><p> “Darling…?” you heard confusion in voice of your husband. He emerged out of nowhere and, as ever, you were glad he was there for you. Heavily you leaned yourself against his arm that he offered and he eyed you warily. </p><p> “Let’s go. I won’t stand another second in this place…” you muttered as he tiled his head in astonishment still eyeing you. You prompted him to go, so you were away from the property of that xXx Studios. </p><p> “What that flat screened bastard did-..?!”</p><p> “It wasn’t Vox at all.” You groaned weakly. You understood his concern but at that point it was irrational. Vox and you didn’t have any kind of dispute, Valentino though was completely different matter. He drugged you! And you let him… “Can we go to my clinic for a change? I… need to… “ You stopped when Alastor’s hand pressed against your forehead and his face showed slight distress. You hoped that you were out of Valentino sight at that point. </p><p> “Darling, what is going on? Your face is all red and you are feverish!” </p><p> “It is alright really..” </p><p> “I beg to differ! You cannot even go straight!” </p><p> “It is not dangerous in anyway, it’s more… <em>uncomfortable.</em> But I’ll cope with it in clinic… Can we go?” he snapped and you both were immediately in your private medical room. Sometimes the ease that Alastor did things with concerned you. There were no limits for him. You freed yourself from his protective grip and wavering, you staggered towards your cabinets reaching out for remedy you needed. </p><p>It was known that opioids, substances that include morphine, heroin, and hydrocodone, were anaphrodisiacs. The strongest of its kinds that should work after singular usage. The problem was that they didn’t work all that well on you at all. That meant that the drug Valentino used must have contain at least spark of magic. How did it even worked on you so well?! </p><p>Alastor stood at the side observing each of your move. He watched as you took vial with generous amount of liquid, filled the syringe and unceremoniously jabbed the needle in your forearm, injecting the whole contains in one go. Then he approached you and put his hand on your shoulder gently but you jerked away from his touch. </p><p> “Give me a minute would you?” you whispered hurriedly, leaning against the counter, one of your hands pressed against you face. You didn’t even look at him, you looked pathetic enough for yourself. He obediently took a step back and waited the said minute. Then two minutes. Five. And then you growled in frustration and half transforming you swept everything from your counter so it ended up on the floor. </p><p> “Why doesn’t this shit work?!” you yelled and grabbed your head in your menacing talons, literally panting. Alastor jerked in surprise at your violent reactions and made the same mistake that you did years ago. He asked if you were alright offhandedly. You were on him in seconds. </p><p>Pushing him, you forced him to sit down on the sofa you had in the corner of the room. You used it usually to discuss business comfortably. This time you had entirely different type of business on your mind. Alastor’s confusion was apparent as you straddled him and without asking, you undone a few of the buttons of his shirt. You also ripped off his bowtie revealing his slim neck and scarred skin of his chest. </p><p> “No, Darling…. I am not alright. I need something right now… And I need it badly…” you breathed into his lips. Your body felt even hotter being so close to him. You could feel the puffs of air as he was breathing, all of his muscles were tensed. Fight or flight reaction at its finest. </p><p> “What is that you need, my lovely?” he asked oddly calm and you eyed him feeling as your common sense is returning to you. How could you let it control you?! </p><p> “I need…” you pressed your face lower, against his uncovered neck . “…a very cold bath…” you whined despite the fact that would gladly use something different to ease your strain. </p><p> “Ahaha, this is all you needed? Then why did you start to undress me? You want me to take a bath as well? Darling, you could be more delicate about that!” he complained but you just knew he wasn’t offended at all. He cared for his hygiene, so did you, and he seemed to understand the undertone of your plea. </p><p> “And I need…. Licorice.”  Maybe that would work at least a little. </p><p> “Licorice?” </p><p> “Licorice.” You confirmed. “You know… it’s just like cravings… You remember my cravings…?” you were almost crying at that point. </p><p>“Oh, hoho, indeed I do!” He stood up but didn’t wait for your to get off him. As result you were clinging to him like baby koala, refusing to let him go at all. “You do have bathtubs in this fine establishment, my dear? Or do you prefer us to be relocated in more private area of our <em>home?”</em></p><p>You barely mumbled one word in exchange but he understood and immediately you felt familiar smell of wood and leather and you smiled gratefully into his neck. But all that gratefulness disappeared as soon as your body was dumped unceremoniously into ice cold water. Before that happened though, you felt as Alastor magically removed your clothes. SO now, you were naked in freezing water, painfully trying to catch your breath. Al vanished and appeared after a minute or two with a silver platter in the hand. </p><p> “Licorice root for my fair lady,  per her request!” he bend down flamboyantly and offered the platter to you with wide grin, as usual. You lifted your eyes at him and smiled awkwardly still not fully comfortable with the fact that he saw you like this. Gingerly, you took the root and placed between your teeth. You love or hate the taste of licorice. There is nothing in between. You weren’t sure which one you felt but nevertheless you grimaced. </p><p>At that Alastor make the platter disappear and he took off his jacked which made him wearing only his half buttoned shirt. He rolled his both sleeves up, revealing his brownish gloves that melted in his forearms. He crouched at the side of the bathtub, leaning his elbows against its rim and playing with the water surface. Observing you keenly. You felt uncomfortable under that gaze and pulled your knees to hid your chest and felt at least a little more secured. You both sat like that for some time. Not saying a word. Your heartbeat was frantic but it seemed that cold helped you to fight the symptoms a little. Your mind was clear once more. It took you more or less than hour to achieve that relative state of normality. You wondered how strong that fumes had to be to ordinary demon if they caused you so much trouble…</p><p> “It seems I miscalculated.” You started timidly. </p><p> “Uhm.” Alastor confirmed with a hum, but didn’t say anything. </p><p> “If you encounter Valentino by any chance, don’t breath in that cigarette smoke of his…” you said in exchange still waiting for his scolding. Alastor’s eyes narrowed at you but he didn’t commented on the revelation. But you were sure that the advice was noted. </p><p> “Did you at least managed to discuss that business of yours?” he started and you knew he was annoyed by the way that things turned out. And that was merely first of all possible the obstacles. </p><p> “No, Valentino was in the way…” you growled at the memory. </p><p> “Marvelous! So we wasted our time on all of that!” </p><p> “Not really…” the small smile bloomed on your lips. “The plan is still in motion, however it will cost us paying another visit to Vox…”</p><p>
  <em> “When?” </em>
</p><p> “I don’t know yet, but very soon without any doubt.” </p><p>You were not wrong. Your phone called after two days and the id of the caller was unknown. You smiled in victory already knowing who that was. And next day you were already appointed to a meeting with the Tv Demon as you predicted easily. This time though, Alastor was persistent to go <em>in</em> with you. Anyhow. And you didn’t really had arguments to refuse him. </p><p> “Take this with yourself. In case that he tries anything funny I will be within earshot.” He extended his hand summoning his personal cane. He kept you company until you were at the border of Vox’s territory but himself was rather unwilling to enter it. </p><p> “You are sure you want to give me your cane? I mean… it is not necessarily discreet…”</p><p> “Do we want to repeat your cold bath incident?” he lifted his brow mockingly and you blushed lowering your head trying to hide from his judgmental gaze. </p><p> “Would you bring it up constantly now? I know I made mistake…” you scowled in annoyance and slight embarrassment. “Besides… it was Valentino. <em>That prick is vicious and he will have it coming for that.</em> Vox is totally different thing! I will have him around my finger within minutes.” </p><p> “Oh, someone’s confident! But do not be foolish my dear, it is very thin ice and you seem to underestimate the risk.” </p><p> <em>“Unsuspecting and efficient.</em> This is the type of deal making I picked up from the best!” you patted his cheek in affection “I can do this, you’ll see. No more stupid mistakes…”  you took the cane from his grip and stomped it on the ground confidently mimicking his usual proud pose when he wielded the object. “I won’t be alone this time, right?” you smiled at your husband and you turned around on your heels and marched confidently towards the Vox’s territory. You felt as Alastor’s presence disappeared which meant that he teleported himself away leaving you alone. Well, not completely alone. </p><p>You looked down at the cane and sighed in consternation. </p><p> “There is no way Vox will not get any more suspicious seeing you.” </p><p> “Don’t you dare to ditch me somewhere here, precious! Or your hubby will be on your heels in no time!” </p><p> “It didn’t even cross my mind. I promised, didn’t I?” You accused. “Although I thought about making you… less apparent.” </p><p> “Pardon?” </p><p> “You do can shapeshift, don’t you?” it hummed in confirmation “Can you change into something more… feminine? Like women’s accessories? Jewelry, like necklace perhaps? We want you out of sight unfortunately…”</p><p> “Oh, of course, poor me… pushed aside as always, BUT anything for my lady! I could be something that would suit you perfectly!” he puffed into smaller oval shaped pendant with black discreet chain attached. Perfect for your hellish complexion. “Would this form be satisfying my lady’s sophisticated taste?” You lifted the necklace closer to your face. </p><p> “This form is perfect.” You smiled at the tiny eye that blinked at you and you clasped the chain around your neck. “However…” you undone top button of your shirt. “Don’t you dare to be pervert about it.” You ordered as you were putting the one-eyed pendant under your shirt. Just between your breasts. </p><p> “Ohoho! Had I known that I could be this close to you, my fairy, I would present myself in this form to you years ago! I like it here!” </p><p> “Shut up or I really throw you away into that gutter!” You hissed at the now-necklace already feeling embarrassed. Despite the fact that the cane was an object it still was <em>Alastor.</em> Even though it didn’t act like him in the slightest. Sometimes you wondered if your dearest husband was graced with its presence only to be tormented in his own way. After all their personalities were completely different. Well, apart from being chatterboxes… that was their common trait.  </p><p> “Oh no, no way! It is warm in here! And soft. Oh so lovely soft~… And your sweet scent…”</p><p> “You have an eye only, you can’t even smell.” </p><p> “Wanna bet?” </p><p> “Just be quiet please, Vox cannot realize I am not alone. And I mean he absolutely cannot.” </p><p> “Roger!” </p><p> “Thank you.” You hoped it really would keep its word as you resumed your march towards the headquarters you already could see in the distance. At this point you decided to fly, just to save some time.  </p><p>The building itself was smaller than Valentino studios, however had the breath of modernity that was oddly refreshing for Hell’s standards. As you approached the main entrance, you were immediately invited inside by some secretary you didn’t pay any mind to. Your guard was up high though. You never make the same mistakes twice. Although you also were sure that Vox style was way different from Val’s. He could be cruel, true, but not just for the sake of it. At least you’ve never heard of anyone that would be tormented by TV Demon just for the sake of his entertainment. Even Alastor had much more class in that area than that <em>moth shit! </em></p><p>After short lift ride, up to the last floor you ended up in Vox office and the secretary excused themselves leaving you alone with the Overlord who smirked at you with mischief. </p><p> “Well, it is kind of surprising that you were able to meet after such short notice, given the drug you were exposed to merely three days ago…~”</p><p> <em>“The drug…?”</em> you feigned confusion approaching the armchair that Vox generously pointed for you to sit in. “Ah~ you probably mean that punkish smoke that Valentino so rudely directed at my poor face. Oh yes, that irritated my eyes just fine.” </p><p> “Just the eyes…?” he blinked in confusion. </p><p> “Oh indeed. What else was that supposed to cause me? A smoker’s cough? You see Vox… whatever was in that substance I am quite immune to it… Such puny type of things does not affect me…” you mocked with darkening expression, but you managed to stop yourself in time. “But we are not here to discuss that, are we?” </p><p> “No. Actually you got me quite curious. I congratulate you on that.” </p><p> “Oh, I did my best…” you smiled at him content that the matters went the way you anticipated. </p><p> “So, let’s not waste anymore of our time. What brings you here? <em>Alone.</em>” he started directly. </p><p> “Well…. I came all the way here because I intend to straighten some things up. You see, I was genuinely hurt by all that fabricated accusations that you so eagerly spread around nine circles during my vacation… all behind my back…about my back…” you feigned sadness and observed as self-satisfied expression of Vox turned to irritation. </p><p> “What do you mean by fabricated!? It was all recorded.” He opposed curtly and you nodded at him. </p><p> “It might have been, true, but do I have to prove it to you more than this?” You moved your right wing and Vox’s eye twitched in annoyance. </p><p> “It is some kind of stunt prop, you think I am not familiar with this kind of shit?!” he lifted his voice slightly, losing his patience with you. </p><p> “Calm down, I came in peace. And no, it is very much real I assure you.” </p><p> “How did you do it, then? It was cut off with holy weapon.” Vox narrowed his eyes and stared at you expectantly. </p><p> “I may humor you if you  agree on my tiny request.” You bargained and saw as his screen blinked with intensified light for a split of second. You got his attention it seemed. </p><p> “What request?” </p><p> “Well, given that I and the hotel were black mouthed during news that you offer patronage to, and that happened quite a few times during the past week already, I would like a compensation for that. That would be fair, don’t you think? Also as I appeared apparently out of nowhere with fully healed wing your credibility as a news channel is quite seriously threatened… So it would be wise to straighten that… misunderstanding officially before I decide to wander the streets freely, don’t you think?” you explained seriously ad one of Vox’s hands slammed against the desk between you. </p><p> “Stop rambling and spit it out now!” </p><p> “Alright. All I really want is an entry during news edition during the most popular hour.” </p><p> “Hahaha, no.” he cut short any discussion. </p><p> “Why not?” you almost whined with confusion. </p><p> “DO you even know how much money each second of the live news earns for me?” </p><p> “Not really and I honestly don’t really care. I don’t want money, although I could sue you for all that I unjustly experienced on your side… I thought that despite your conflict with Alastor, we, together,  weren’t on our bad sides…” you pouted and almost gaged at the way you forced yourself to act in front of him. He needed to feel as if he had an upper hand in the conversation. He needed to see you as completely different person as he already saw you interacting with Valentino showing your more hostile side. Now, you wanted him to see you as <em>vulnerable and dependent. </em></p><p> “Yeah, and what would your hubby say if he knew you came to me begging for attention? Hahaha!” he laughed openly and you cringed at the electronic sound that irritated your ears. You frowned and scoffed. </p><p> “Oh, don’t push me in between your affairs. We act separately and completely autonomic when it comes to doing business. So I don’t care of your disagreement at all.”  You waved dismissively. That was truth actually. You didn’t care, given the reason that Alastor gave you. “Of course he would not be happy for me to interact with you at all, but that is strictly between me and him, and I know that I will pay the price in due time… So let’s leave Al out of it for the time being, please.” </p><p> “Why do you even want our air time? You want to set the things straight? You want another advertisement for that ridiculous hotel?” he challenged with mirth. He felt confident which worked for you just fine. </p><p> “Yes, indeed.” </p><p> “Hahaha, good luck with that! I actually should agree, you would be fantastic laughing stock that would peak up our viewership!” he laughed openly at you but that didn’t even cause you to flinch. </p><p> “So is it possible for us to get some of your air time or not?” you prompted hopefully and Vox stopped laughing. Instead he observed you warily. Looking for any loophole. </p><p> “Why won’t you ask Alastor for some of his time? I guess he would be delighted… Instead you come to me… his rival. WHAT IS YOUR GAME?” he asked directly and waited for your explanation. You felt that this was the last chance to set him on the right rails for your scheme. So you pulled the ego card. </p><p> “Oh I went to Al, of course and he agreed but…” you leaned in as if you wanted share a secret. “you know how it is with a radio… people lack imagination these days… making it less effective than television is…” you rolled your eyes in playful manner.  “But don’t tell him that I said so, because I would live through literal hell…~” you sat back in your armchair, waving your hand dismissively. “Laughing stock or not, that will be our problem. What we need is a range. And I know your news channel is influential. You would earn a fortune on our performance either way. The viewership will peak up a few times when you advertise that there will be princess speaking. And given the recent events I guarantee you that sinners around will want to watch that, even if for the laughter sake.” You sighed heavily. </p><p> “I shouldn’t agree on that… I know your games, you manipulate everything according to your plans. Twist your words and I know you plan something that you do not say.” He remarked but was visibly contemplating your point of view. </p><p> “Well, that is serious accusation here… And it is actually saddening that it is not our own opinion.” </p><p> “What?” </p><p> “Listen, Vox, I know how it works. I live up to it since 1928. Alastor is the same.” You smiled at him slightly patronizingly. </p><p> “What are you talking about?!” </p><p> “I understand that I don’t share the warmest relations with Valentino, they are probably as severe as yours with Al.. So I understand that Val warned you, just the same way as Al warned me about you… out of concern of course…” you compared and Vox looked at you oddly. </p><p> “Alastor warned you?” he echoed but you kept talking. </p><p> “And he freaked out knowing that I would ever need… and let’s play open cards here… <em>help from you.</em> That what hotel survived recently is beyond any comprehension really, we need to straighten some facts, make an official statement. You know, stop escaping the consequences finally.” You explained at length and you already could see as Vox get more and more lost. Good, that was the intention. “So, despite his absolute ban on meeting with you, I am here because I know it will be profitable not only for hotel’s sake, aka my business, but also yours. And I know Al will understand it when I will explain it to him. He always understands.” You smiled at Vox innocently an you saw as his screen glitched. You wondered if he finally started to compare your situation to his with Val. “So, it is very sad that Valentino limits you this much? Did I try to trick you anyhow till now?” </p><p> “…Perhaps…”</p><p> “Well, I didn’t try to.” You smiled cutely, trying to get as sheepish expression as it as possible. “All I mean is making some good money out of this program. Money that will entirely be yours. SO the question is if you want that too, because I do have a feeling that there will be ton of money out of it.” </p><p> “You try to trick my somehow… What is that statement about?” he still opposed, but it was weak this time. </p><p> “Let’s see.” You tapped your chin in contemplation, showing him that you probably are not as well prepared as you should be. Making yourself easier target to trick into deal that would benefit mostly him. “First we need to explain the whole situation with that additional extermination. It looked bad but in the end everything ended good… for us at least.” You grinned at him knowingly. “We also need to introduce some new methods of defense perhaps… You know during the actual exterminations. Sinners should feel safe there, that’s the point of the hotel. And I have the feeling that we lost some of our credibility recently…” you grimaced and Vox laughed at you. </p><p> “That you did! And you want me to believe that this is all?!” </p><p> “Yep, that is all I want from you. To be honest I don’t see any more that we would be able to change about our situation here…” you frowned worryingly but then you eased your expression and once more, with hope, you turned to him. “So what do you say? I mean what is your personal opinion on my request. I’m am sorry if I seemed to be harsh before but Valentino works this way on me. And I specifically wanted to talk to you. Valentino shouldn’t interfere in your business, it is something yours alone…” you rambled unlike yourself and noticed as Vox’s fists tightened in frustration so you continued. “It defines you here, you know. Well, I remember as I fought with Al for a few years just about that, but in the end we managed to come to mutual agreement and I bloomed! We both did! Look at those clinics of mine.. well, maybe it is nothing really to boast about but for me… My goodness I’m ecstatic!” </p><p> “He doesn’t interfere or decide instead of me!” Vox yelled and you clammed up at the sparks flying around you. He static of the air also peaked up, enough to electrify your hair. </p><p> “Are you alright? You seem disturbed…” <em>Bingo.</em> He was already annoyed by Val. All you really had to do was to push him to his limits. “I’m sorry if I said something…<em>incorrect.” </em></p><p> “Why do you care?!” </p><p> “That is what people do. I mean… perhaps not in Hell, but… circumstances of me coming here were… specific.” You laughed slightly, nearly awkward. “And let’s be honest here, I saw the way the treated you, does it happen often?” </p><p> “Huh?” he blinked at you flabbergasted for a split of second before growling at you. “None of your business.” </p><p> “Well, sure. It’s only professional curiosity, you know? I have helping others in blood…” you immediately backed off lifting your hands apologetically. That smile of yours hadn’t left your face for a second.  “So… I don’t want to take more of your time. I already told you everything that I had to say… Do we have a deal?“ you asked and he hesitated for a few seconds. </p><p> “I’ll give you five minutes during evening news edition. Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench are hosts and they will lead it as they please.” </p><p> “Great!” you clapped and a paper with the contents of your agreement already written down appeared. </p><p> “However… as per promise. What did you do to heal that wing?” </p><p> “Oh, nothing special honestly. It healed due to my natural healing abilities enhanced by a few magical sparks.. <em>Easy-peasy trick~</em> the details are the secret of trade…~” You winked omitting details such as the trick was performed by the king himself. At that he took the document and examined it carefully, rereading it a few times. But nothing caught his eye. </p><p> “Very well.” He signed and you also did so. Then, your signatures seemed to burn into the paper, glowing in two different hues, as your and Vox’s magic sealed the deal. The papier stated clearly the date and hour of your performance so you immediately noted you still had a few days to discuss the details with princess. At that you bid your business partner goodbye and exited his office sending him one last grateful smile. The same smile turned feral as soon as you were out of sight. </p><p>When you vanished behind the door Vox still remained seated at his desk for a minute or two but then he stood up and approached window curiously, staring out and waiting for you to emerge from his headquarters. When you did he observed you attentively. You walked calmly towards gates leading to main street and you were just a few meters of reaching it when someone emerged from the shadows. No, no someone… <em>That was Radio Demon himself!</em> Vox was furious, you tricked him! You soaped his eyes when Alastor was spying around?! He came to destroy his headquarters? He came to attack him? He came here to… <em>escort you? </em></p><p>Vox blinked in confusion seeing as the red cladded rival of his didn’t even set his foot within TV demon’s territory. No, he merely lifted his arm for you to link yours with. He watched as you smiled at your husband with expression of such deep affection that he thought it was impossible in Hell! What was wrong with you two?! How come that Alastor, the fucking old-fashioned deer, loser that didn’t even tried <em>McDonalds food,</em> was so lucky in what…<em>love?!</em> And since when you, <em>Emsel the direct counsellor of Lucifer and the owner of drug and demon meat distribution net,</em> were such a loving, goofily blabbering, housewife?! Well, you could talk about the business and had balls to oppose Val too, but still. No… it must have been some kind of ploy to trick him. And why did you even care about him and Valentino? Sure he acted like an ass but it wasn’t so bad… was it? And why did you smile at him like that?! </p><p>Vox was still staring out, observing you both in the distance and battling with his own thoughts, until Alastor snapped his head around towards him, completely at 180,  and both Overlords locked their gazes. The Radio Demon started to twitch and transform angrily at TV Demon and Vox also felt as electricity around him started to spark at the unspoken challenge. But before the situation managed to escalate you interfered and placing your hand on Radio demon’s cheek you turned Alastor’s head around, so he was facing the direction you were both heading to. And you <em>kissed</em>  the deer on the cheek, smiling at him pleadingly. That alone successfully stopped his fucking transformation! And Vox nearly exploded. </p><p>When you maneuvered your husband away you yourself turned in the direction of the tower and also looked at window façade, finding glowering Vox immediately. And you waved and smiled at him as well! The same mild and quite pleasant smile you granted him during the meeting. Why did you smile like that?! What did that mean? Why Val was never smiling like that at him?! </p><p>Val… ah yes. Valentino and Vox had their own bit of business to discuss it seemed. </p><p>Getting back to you two… That time you let yourself and Al to stroll around the city. You were in no rush and were quite content with the final outcome of the whole predicament. You already boasted about reaching an agreement with Vox but despite your good mood, Alastor was fuming. </p><p> “It was wonderful performance, darling..” you praised him but he was staring ahead with murder painted over his face. Every demon that was out in town and was unfortunate enough to encounter you, fled in panic at the sight of you both. </p><p> “You made me show a weakness in front of that pompous little shi-…” Alastor started but you  stopped him, cutting in his incoming, scornful monologue. </p><p> “It was not the weakness, Al..~ And I assure you that he didn’t even perceive that little display as a one…” you tried to calm him. “It was necessary and even if he would make any fun out of it just wave it off. He will be only doing this to save his own pride.” </p><p> “I won’t stand jokes on that matter!” he declared not looking at you again. He was staring ahead and gritting his fangs in the murderous grin that almost made you feel uneasy. </p><p> “But the ploy wouldn’t work without you at all.” You reasoned back and this time he looked down at you, twisting his head in your direction. Well, that gave you creeps. </p><p> “You still didn’t enlightened me what is the objective of the ploy, my dear…. And I am guessing it is not done yet, hmm?” he mocked and you gave up the argument. He was right, it was all not yet done, but it was only matter of time. However, technically, he was right, so you didn’t want to dig your own grave. </p><p>You both marched ahead through main streets, in silence, your festive mood slightly dampen at Alastor lack of approval. While you were looking around you noticed the entrance to the place that you didn’t visit for years. You freed your elbow and grasped Al’s right hand with both of yours pulling him with renewed enthusiasm. </p><p> “Come through the park!” you dragged him aside to the fence and decorative arch of an entrance. The dark and unwelcomed forest like park lied behind it and average person would probably avoid place like this but you felt the urge to visit this place. </p><p>There were a few demons, enjoying a walk as well. Unfortunately for them, you entered the narrow alley and in amusement you watched as some of them fled in panic. Some individuals even jumped over the thorny hedges. You could feel as Alastor’s mood bettered a little but he was still pouty. That stubborn man! </p><p>You frowned slightly and pouted yourself. You couldn’t understand his anger at all. And this time you didn’t feel like going on compromise, aka doing exactly what he wanted, or trying to explain to him once again that all of this wasn’t done to humiliate him. That ego of his! You felt as your own anger escalated quickly until you felt Alastor stopped, pulling you to a halt as well. </p><p> “What?” you barked but he just surprised you, eyeing you from head to toe in silence. </p><p> “You were so happy moment ago, why are you not anymore? Where did you enthusiasm go?” he asked with pure curiosity of a child. He honestly didn’t know. You didn’t answer though. You pursed your lips tight and averted your gaze defiantly. </p><p> “Are you ashamed of me?” you blurted out of nowhere and he opened his ready to reply dismissively but he froze in the middle of air intake, seeing your insecure frown. His grin fell and he himself deflated, seeming shorter than he really was. He let go of your hand and you felt the panic overwhelming you instantly. You lifted your eyes up at him looking for the reason why he escaped your touch but he was already a few steps away, examining the rose hedges intently. You approached him timidly and as you reached him her turned to you with a single rose flower in hand. It was already dead in his grip. </p><p>He put the wilted flower behind your ear, tangling it slightly into your hair. You blinked at him. His expression was almost apologetic, adorned with small, close-lipped smile. At least you imagined his expression to go this way when he felt apologetic. He didn’t look at you, yet his gaze was focused at your head, hair and flower that he was adjusting so it wouldn’t fell out. You took another flower and it also died immediately in your hand. You instead attached it to his jacket. Lifting your gaze finally, you stared at each other with already wide grins. </p><p> “Beautiful flower for a beautiful lady! Now everyone could see how we match marvelously!” he exclaimed happily. </p><p> “That we do.” You confirmed and you two continued your stroll through the narrow hedge alley, sour moods long forgotten, noting that the park lamps ignited for the night. Even though the sky in Pentagram City was permanently stained red and it was nearly impossible to distinguish the night from day.  As the trees opened, leading you to clearing with wide pond. You perked on the familiarity of the place. “Oh, how nostalgic! Look, I fell here!” you exclaimed and pulled yourself out of Alastor’s grip. Running slightly ahead you stood in the place you remembered clearly, looking hastily around and then up, into the red sky. </p><p> “This is where you fell? This place seems oddly picturesque! On the second thought it suits a fine lady like yourself! Haha!” </p><p> “You think so?” </p><p> “Oh but of course! Only someone like you could be send here, ending up falling on the bed of roses even if they are utterly dead!” he joked and you smiled slightly. You eyed the pond behind his back and a horrible thought appeared in your mind. </p><p>You ran straight at him and despite the fact that he expected you to jump at him, he didn’t expect that you would use your wings to lift him off the ground slightly and make him lose his firm balance. In the end he ended up sitting in knee-high water with you on top of him. Both of you utterly soaked to the bone. Well, your initial plan was to throw only him to the pond but his arm managed to circle your waist and you still could feel his hand outstretched on your lower back. </p><p>A moment of silence passed, until the water calmed itself. You snickered slightly feeling as the wet clothes clung to your skin, making you feel uncomfortable. But it was worth it. </p><p> <em>“Darling…</em> what was that?!” he actually hollered at you with so terrifying grin that your body shivered involuntary. </p><p> “Payback for throwing me into cold bath so carelessly as you did!” you exclaimed childishly. You didn’t let that go. Oh no, he literally threw you in the tub like a piece of meat, you actually had a few bruises because of that! But that situation was hilarious! You couldn’t contain your laughter. </p><p> “You are really adamant on destroying my reputation recently…” he growled. “We are in the open, where everyone could see. The audience-!”</p><p> “What audience?! We scare everyone away, there is no single soul within sight!” you reasoned through your laughter. You allowed yourself to lower your head and let it rest against Alastor’s chest as you continued to laugh openly “You should know I personally would skin anyone that laugh at you in my clinic and then sell their pieces away.” You declared into his chest and he immediately forgot all his anger. </p><p>He looked around quickly to confirm that you indeed were all alone and then his gaze landed back at you. He eyed you for a moment before he let himself to chuckle at your antics, oh how amusing you were sometimes! You truly didn’t mean any serious harm to him. How could he even think that! He would never suspect that despite so many years you would still provide him with entertainment of the purest form that was so refreshing and equally unpredictable. </p><p> “Oh you both are lucky I am waterproof!” a muffled radio voice stopped your laughter and you both blinked at each other in confusion. </p><p> “Now I think about this…. Darling…where do you have my cane?” he tiled his head to the side, still staring straight into your eyes. </p><p> “Huh? Oh it is right here.” You pulled the chain and the small pendant emerged from confines of your wet shirt. Alastor’s cheeks tinted pink but he didn’t tear his gaze from your chest. </p><p> “Hey! I didn’t want out! Put me back there!” it complained and Alastor eyed it in silence for a moment. He seemed surprised for some reason. </p><p> “Darling… how is it so… small?” he finally asked and you blinked in confusion. </p><p> “Huh? I asked if he can shapeshift and he did… You didn’t know?” </p><p> “Ha! I knew obviously!” he lied through his teeth but you let it slide. “But I do think you two were inappropriately close which was utterly uncalled for…” he huffed but there was no anger behind this time. At least you guessed so. </p><p> “What?! You want in here too, huh!?  No luck buddy, it is my spot! I fit there perfectly. Just between those two, velvety soft, warm and perky…” it started to brag what you noticed in horror. </p><p> “Silence!” you yelled and tearing the chain off your neck you submerged it into the water so only angry bubbles were coming to the surface. Thankfully no sound. “You see… the situation demanded that.. sacrifice…” you smiled sheepishly at him. You moved slightly back, sitting on your heels so your body was submerged up to your hips. Alastor let out a strangled sound and turned his head aside to your surprise. </p><p> “D-darling… y-your shirt…” he pointed with twitching finger towards your chest and you paled, realizing how much of see-through you clothes were. </p><p> “Oh…” you gasped slightly and your own cheeks blushed. You both couldn’t help it despite the fact that you husband saw you completely naked at least a few times before… The bath incident included. But that beside the point! </p><p>You crossed your free arm across your chest but stayed seated, waiting for Alastor to also sit up. Just as he did a hellish duck swam closer to you quaking loudly, demanding to be fed apparently. It was merely at arm distance from you when the water mildly stirred and something emerged from behind of it. It was fish that looked oddly innocent until it opened its jaw, that held surprisingly generous amount of sharp teeth, and swallowed the duck whole. It disappeared under the surface again as suddenly as it appeared. You and Alastor stared at the scene not showing any emotion for a moment. You gulped and blinked first. </p><p> “Well, I… don’t feel comfortable sitting in the water anymore.” You muttered with worried expression and Al blinked at you before bursting in laughter  “I think we should go home..” </p><p> “Hahaha, yes indeedy!” he still openly laughed at your distress. Well, typical. “But I cannot let my lady wander city in this state! I do not possess any dry article on me as well! Oh what a disaster! Would you mind if I prompted our return magically?” he asked in courtesy but it was clear you didn’t mind so you shook your head in denial. That was all he needed. </p><p>When you finally came back to hotel (literally second later) and changed your clothes, after proper shower, you entered your office to finally work on clinic and  hotel’s documents you procrastinated but your moment of serenity didn’t last long. Alastor disappeared as usually, tending to his own shady affairs but it was the time you started your meeting with Angel. And he was on time for the  first time ever. </p><p> “Holy shit! They broke up! And it was on Vox request this time! Val was freaking out, haha, regret you weren’t there!” Angel stormed in your office without knocking. You already got used to it. He never paid any mind to etiquette. “Well, sure, he nearly choked me with his dick, but otherwise he was just destroying stuff around him, closed himself in his office and didn’t bother anyone!”. </p><p> “Really? Who would say…”you commented not surprised at all, nose still stuck to the documents that you were examining. Two birds with one stone you said once. Angel approached your desk and sat on it staring down at you expectantly. </p><p> “What did you fucking do? I know it was your job because he cursed you out, while I was sucking him off.” You didn’t need to know that. Your name used during such despicable act performed by Val, out of anyone… Purely disgusting… The images invaded your mind and your gagged. “Spill the beans toots!” Angel insisted. </p><p> “I hope you brushed your teeth then?” he merely lifted his three fingers indicating the number he actually did so. Yeah, if you were in his shoes, you would rinse your mouth with bleach at least. “It is our session time, you should tell me about your projects and life not the other way round.” You tried to dismiss him but he didn’t yield. </p><p> “Oh come on, I won’t tell you a shit if you won’t spill! And if you do I promise to be good boy and answer your usual questions.” </p><p> “Will you cooperate without that dose of sexual jokes that you seem to communicate with?” </p><p> “Who knows? Maybe. Now talk, toots!” </p><p> “Uh… alright. But that stays in this office. No rumors, even within hotel.” </p><p> “You’ve got it babe! So~… tell me every spicy little detail!” he rolled over, laying on his stomach, chin propped on his palms, his whole body still on your desk. At this point you couldn’t work anymore so you simply started to summarize your day. </p><p>Later, during the dinner, you met everyone and, happily, you announced that you managed to set the time and date for princess’ Tv performance. Everyone, apart from Al seemed to be surprised, but not because you managed to get into a deal with Vox, but that Alastor seemed to be ok with that.  Charlie was very excited and barely ate that evening. You felt slightly guilty for that but you also couldn’t help but be content that you managed to help her. But for now, you could rest. Another part of careful planning would come soon but before that, you all deserved full night of proper sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I apologize for usual stuff :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: So, as I promised, the fourth chapter is out. Initially the third and fourth chapters were one, but as it turned out, I can not bring myself to be a person of a few words and it got way longer than I predicted. The whole 'The Milestone' did :P Nevertheless, I hope you'll have fun reading this, because it certainly was fun for me to write!<br/>Y/N - Your name</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of interview came faster than you expected though. Nevertheless you all were prepared. As you promised yourself, just next day you started to scheme once more. Charlie, Vaggie and you took your time to discuss each possibility that could happen during the second appearance on TV. Also, you three, prepared valid points that you wanted to present during the news. You had barely five minutes and it was obvious that those two hellish hosts would try to rob you from a few along. </p><p>Vox indeed kept his word and advertised the show through his multimedia channels and denizens of Hell couldn’t get any more interested. They treated it as free comedy though. Each time that you met cruel criticism you made sure to make the guilty disappear without the trace. Not that Charlie realized that. Nor anyone really, well maybe apart from Alastor. He joined you in that task, but did so quietly as well. He didn’t admit that even to you, but you knew better. </p><p>Soon you three, the princess, Vaggie and you, were going towards TV station. There was no need for anyone more to go with you. The travel by limousine was a quiet one. You were sitting there confidently, emanating the grace and calmness among the chaotic tension of nerves that were leaving Charlie and Vaggie in waves. They both displayed that differently though. Charlie was squirming in her seat, looking frantically through the window or examining her twiddling fingers, while the moth demon was sitting still, both arms crossed and the only a tiny eyelid twitch happening from time to time, being a hint of stress. </p><p>You sighed and adjusted brooch that was clipped to your decorative collar of the dress shirt. The brooch let out a static sound at your touch but otherwise it said nothing. Well, Alastor didn’t want to set a foot in the TV station, but as he agreed to help you with the advertising, you managed to encourage him to lend you his cane once again. Despite the fact that it was still a little bit sour towards you for the fact that you tried to drown it before, it warmed to you immediately as you suggested you would wear it on your chest once more. On the outside of your clothes this time though. </p><p>In the blink of an eye you arrived and invited yourselves inside the building. However you didn’t feel welcomed at all. All workers looked at you oddly or even mockingly and no one proposed any assistance to you. You were all lucky that Vaggie memorized the way to the studios from her first visit, otherwise you would walk aimlessly around. </p><p>And so you ended up at the backstage when Charlie started to actually panic. </p><p>She saw all those people that ridiculed her the last time, both hosts that mastered the art of humiliation to its perfection. The crew joked around between its members seeing you all ready to be embarrassed once more. Vaggie was looking around trying to intimidate anyone that looked your way but her attempt were treated like a joke as well. No one treated you serious there, and your presence didn’t help at all. Did you already lose your reputation?</p><p> “What if I will lose my temper like that last time? Or that I stutter again and no one will listen to me? I had my chance once…” Charlie let go of all her worries and you already could see how much of a strain her previous traumatic experience caused. Sighing in resignation you set your determined gaze at her. You already explained to her how to survive the second interview but she seemed to forget it all again. You couldn’t blame her though. And so you didn’t lose your patience. </p><p> “Charlie, it is very easy. Just read the statement and introduce them to the conditions we discussed before. The only thing you need to remember is not to let the hosts interrupt you because if they manage to, you may find it difficult to turn back to the most important subject. They will try to question you. Cut short everything, don’t let them pull you into elaborate discussion, you won’t win. And be confident. No matter what do not slouch and stutter. You know who you are and what you are here for. You are right with what you do, and this time you have validate proofs of that.” </p><p> “Yeah, that’s right hon! We both will be there with you, and I’m sure that this time we will put the message through.” Vaggie added with hopeful, slightly relaxed expression. </p><p> “And remember I always may try to distract Killjoy in case of emergency.” You winked playfully at princess and she smiled at you gratefully. At that you all approached set, standing in the line of cameras,  and watched as both hosts was getting ready. Katie Killjoy looked at you and smiled ugly at the princess. She had something in store, something that you all probably wouldn’t like. What you didn’t like the most though was the fact that you were not informed beforehand when you would be welcomed in front of the cameras. Actually, no one really acknowledged you. So you would have to pay attention and play along. </p><p>The lights around dimmed and only those directed at the stage stayed blinding. The familiar intro music played and you all knew that the performance started. </p><p> “Welcome everyone! Today we are hosting unusual guest that you all well know already. The very princess of Hell visited us today, after all that happened recently I am surprised that she have guts to show you all her face!” Katie literally chirped and all enthusiasm of princess evaporated in thin air. Your eyes narrowed. </p><p> “Yeah, her idea of hotel seems to be fruitless so far. It works for a year and that seems that there are no new guests!” Tom Trench supplied and laughed quietly at the side. </p><p> “Pathetic indeed… But I wouldn’t even call it a hotel anymore! It is more like a slaughter house!” she grinned mischievously. “For those that don’t remember what happened recently we’ll show you the freshest footage we gathered after Extermination Day! Yes, you heard that right . AFTER. It seems that not only during the first day of the year there are scheduled exterminations but, at that hotel, they may happen any other day!” she replayed the records you knew well already, partially showing you again and you gritted you teeth in frustration. How many times would they play that on repeat?! “I wonder what our princess wants to sing us today.” She laughed and, in the background, there was already a fragment of the song Charlie presented last time, when she was a guest in the studio. </p><p>You look to the side and saw Vaggie that was looking worryingly at her girlfriend and Charlie, pale and nervous once again. The whole audience laughed cruelly, some of them even dare to whistle or boo her! She shrunk getting smaller, trying to disappear once for all. No. You wouldn’t have that at all. You bumped her shoulder slightly with yours in casual gesture and she looked at you. You nodded your head once with pointed look and she blinked and after a deep breath she nodded back. Just then she was introduced and invited on the stage. Finally! To your delight she put on determined expression and strode proudly ahead, just as you told her to do. </p><p> “Here goes the disaster!~” the microphone-brooch snickered quietly but you threateningly squeezed it between your fingers. “Oh, Darling I like you like that! Squeeze me more!” </p><p> “Hush up now… just do your job, kind sir…” you whispered harshly. </p><p> “That I will!” it replied with enthusiasm and turned its glowing eye towards the stage. At this point you knew that Alastor’s frequencies were in action which meant that demons within hearing range of any device that used radio waves would hear the presentation. Whether they liked that or not. </p><p>Charlie stood on the side, yet the camera was entirely focused on her. Killjoy was already snickering at her, waiting for any slip up, while Trench looked quite bored. You didn’t know as the mask he had instead of his face was quite expressionless. The princess took a deep breath and looked toward the audience that was gathered in the studio. </p><p> “Today I would like to make quick appearance. We all, as the hotel crew, would like to make just a short statement as you probably already all know what our hotel is. If someone doesn’t, then I let you know that our hotel strives to redeem sinners, allowing them to leave Hell. All that took place after this year’s Extermination Day, you also probably saw due to generosity of this news channel.” She glanced at grinning Katie and shot her ireful frown. “It was severe misunderstanding and conflict of interests. But, despite all that chaos, loss and sacrifices on both sides… We came to an agreement.” Without farther ado, she pulled neatly folded document with beautiful seal. </p><p>“What?!” Katie perked and pushing head of Tom Trench down, so he nearly disappeared under the desk, she lifted herself to look over Charlie’s shoulder. “Why was I not informed of that?!” she hissed to Charlie who looked at her fully and move the paper in her hand more to the side to hide it from her gaze. </p><p> “According to the officially sealed document sent to us as establishment which objective is to redeem sinners…” she continued glancing back towards camera. Her stance proud and confident, complete opposition to her previous interview year ago. <em>“The Hazbin Hotel,…”</em> she hung her voice for a moment “…previous Happy Hotel,” she added hastily and then continued the reading. <em>“is officially allowed to take an attempt to redeem sinners that are also willing to partake in its program of redemption. Due to that building, and the area belonging to it, are excluded from annual cleansings.”</em> As she was reading, on the screen behind her appeared the scan of the document you requested beforehand. The small bribery was not entirely bad sometimes. You stood next to the cameraman who stared at the scene before, leaning out from behind the device. Your grin widened at shocked expressions of the hosts and all demons gathered as a live audience. </p><p>Charlie folded the paper quietly and looked at you and Vaggie and you both smiled at her with encouragement. There were still plenty to say. Clearing her throat professionally she looked back, straight ahead. </p><p> “Of course as much as the statement is terse in its form, there were much more specific conditions sent along. So it all would be fair and square. So firstly, we will not be allowing new patrons within month before Extermination Day is scheduled, unless we will be proven that the sinner came to Hell within the said time,  and our door won’t be opened during it, no matter what. Also I, as owner, and managers of the hotel will be preparing special list of sinners that genuinely try to redeem themselves. The said list will be a document of immunity during cleansing and will be send above before the whole Extermination starts. It is to prevent situation where a demon enroll only for the possible shelter. It doesn’t work that way. You need to be honest about what you do and we will help you no matter what.” </p><p> “But… how can you announce something like that!? You still didn’t even confirm that redemption is possible in the first place!” Katie tried to oppose, already wearing that annoying smirk of hers. Trench was frantically nodding his head in approval but didn’t say a word.</p><p> “Indeed, it was clearly stated that it never happened before.” Charlie replied seriously and Katie laughed at her, again. Vaggie wanted to jump at the red-cladded woman but you grabbed her forearm and pulled her back. Charlie would deal with this on her own, you were sure. “However, the process of redemption is completed with an acceptance. They, up above, need to grand their acceptance to a sinner and if they do, the said sinner is redeemed, and let into Heaven. So if we got the positive answer from above on that matter, it means that they consider giving that <em>acceptance</em> to someone that actually deserves it.” </p><p> “But… But you cannot know that!” the mantis in pretty suit weakly argued but Charlie didn’t pay any mind to her. Oh how wonderful!</p><p> “As a princess of Hell, I am positive that it is possible to redeem, given all the circumstances. And I am not alone in that belief.” She glanced in your direction and you both, with Vaggie, smiled at her in exchange. “With that I thank you for all your attention and I hope we will be able to meet and work together for your better afterlife!” she added cheerfully and just like that she walked out from the camera range and hugged you and Vaggie in excitement. However one of the cameras followed her and soon the whole Hell could see <em>you</em> from head to toes, elegantly clothed and fully healed. You sensed that the device was directed on you and smiling mildly you lifted one of your hands and waved it timidly to the possible spectators on the other side. </p><p> “But…” Katie started still gaping after the princess. After a few seconds she forced a grin and turned to the camera that was still facing her. Tried to compose herself. “Well, it seems that quite a bomb was thrown out of nowhere! We’ll come back with details after the short break, so stay with us!” she grinned forcefully to the camera, but as soon as she was off air it fell drastically. “What the fuck was that?!” she turned to you three, jumping from behind her desk. </p><p> “The statement.” Charlie answered simply not really wanting to start another discussion. What you really liked was her expression. It was that rarely seen mischievous one that you remembered Lucifer mentioned fondly. Charlie was a demoness too, it was very unwise to forget that. </p><p> “Yeah, that one that we were not told about!” the TV host hollered in exchange, towering over the princess and you found it proper to interject yourself. </p><p> “But what are you talking about? I discussed everything with Vox, he agreed giving us limited amount of your air time, which we used to its fullest…” you explained already readying yourself to leave. </p><p> “Vox is not the boss of mine! This news program belongs to ME!” she growled at you. </p><p> “Mind to repeat that? I am not sure if my Dictaphone caught that right…” you fumbled with your phone ostentatiously and Killjoy paled, gulping nervously. </p><p> “You wouldn’t!” she backed off slightly. Her confidence evaporated for a blink of an eye and the ghost of fear appeared on her face. </p><p> “Try me.” You lifted your eyes on her, putting on completely serious expression. </p><p> “No matter! I am not afraid of you, and I’m sure that Vox himself wouldn’t be happy to know the stunt you pulled!” she composed herself quickly once again, a trait perfectly practiced for television, and you almost complimented her on that ability. But of course you didn’t.</p><p> “As I said, he agreed on the statement, even if it was under construction at that time. So I guess it was the matter of trust. He risked and he gained. That’s for sure.” </p><p> “Humpf, you know shit about television!” </p><p> “You seemingly know <em>shit</em> about your audiences.” You gritted your teeth ready to fight but you didn’t have the chance. </p><p> “Ok, we need to go. The job was done and we should return to the hotel.” Charlie interrupted and already linked her arms against your and Vaggie’s. You all turned around, heading towards the exit as if the previous conversation was already done and forgotten. “Come on, boys wait for us, we need to make sure that the hotel still stands!” she laughed lightly but her face showed discomfort. You knew why. Killjoy was still following you shouting, demanding not to be ignored, which you obviously all did. </p><p> “Oh, don’t worry, I’m sure Nifty keeps them all in check.” You answered offhandedly. You were sure she did. Alastor treated the one eyed demon like his own child but you had a feeling that Nifty saw you more like a danger and obstacle, so you weren’t sure how fond of him she was… You didn’t plan on being jealous though. As you approached and entered lift you used your magic to slam door shut just in front enraged blonde’s face. You were finally done! </p><p> “You seriously recorded what Killjoy was saying?” while the lift descended and you all were surrounded by the music which was as ambient as it was annoying, Vaggie asked curiously and glanced at you. </p><p> “Hmm… let’s see…” you made your phone disappear and instead you turned to the brooch. “Did you catch it?” Vaggie blinked at you in surprise and then her eyes travelled down to the one-eyed object clipped to your shirt. She didn’t even notice it before. </p><p> “Oh darling~ I got every single word for you!” the radio voice exclaimed proudly. </p><p> “I told you you’re my favorite…” you praised playfully and it emitted weird static sound as if it was genuinely embarrassed. “It seems we do have some material for blackmail… Just in case…” you declared smugly but the girls didn’t comment anything on that, merely looked at each other. </p><p>After that, the trip back home was eventless. Nothing particularly happened and nothing changed your moods, which were beyond good this time. Charlie was bouncing on her seat and you, along with Vaggie, smiled at her barely contained enthusiasm. Alastor was already at hotel, his broadcast ended simultaneously with the TV news so he waited for your return and welcomed you all with opened arms. He praised Charlie for her marvelous performance and you was very happy with him for doing so. You approached him, planning to give his microphone back, but the said <em>one-eyed gentleman</em> wailed like a baby at the mere thought of being separated from you so Alastor was generous enough to let him stay on your shirt a moment longer. He also didn’t admit that aloud but he liked to see you with something of his on display. </p><p>It was late evening so you all just agreed on dining together and retired for the night, but the whole next day you decided to celebrate. So in the morning, after the breakfast you distributed some chores between you all and started to prepare back garden for the evening home party. Husk was responsible for drinks obviously, Nifty Vaggie and Charlie cleaned, decorated and generally prepared the garden, they even managed to encourage Angel to help them, while you and Al were tasked with food and music. You planned to grill some meat and chill out, nothing fancy, just a moment to catch some fresh air after the latest events. </p><p>So when the evening came you were all sitting in the back garden of the hotel, celebrating the TV performance, the official letter of approval and of course Lucifer’s acceptance. And it all happened in the past two weeks. Who would say that the hotel would keep you this busy…</p><p>The garden itself was very homey and refreshing. Girls dragged soft-cushioned sofas to sit on outside and a few low coffee tables. They also took care of the lights and distributed a lot of small fairy lights around so when it got slightly darker they introduced quite pleasant atmosphere. Alastor summoned some of his shadows and set them on the outside makeshift stage, so you all had live music played by them. You prepared a few types of foods that you could grill, meats and vegetables alike, but again Alastor, <em>as a head of the household,</em> declared that he would take over and grill them for you. Not that you complained. It was a job for the whole evening. He, realizing that finally, summoned one additional shadow of his, ordering it to keep the fire on, and promptly joined you on one of the couches.</p><p> “Um… hello! I am sorry to intrude but I knocked and no one was inside…I invited myself in…” suddenly, a timid voice called from the opened door to hotel lobby. The said lobby had the direct access to the gardens so you all could perfectly hear if someone was inside the building. </p><p> “Oh hello! Sorry for that! We all have a little party out here! Would you like to join us? I am Charlie by the way! Do you want to redeem?! Oh I am so excited!” the princess jumped to her feet and approached the newcomer confidently. </p><p> “Pipe down Charlie, you’ll scare her off!” Vaggie smiled at her girlfriend with amusement and she deflated immediately smiling sheepishly. “Who are you?” she turned to the new demon with serious if not a little threatening expression. You turned towards commotion and your eyes widened. </p><p> “Margie? What are you doing here?” you called and the newcomer, Margaret, froze in panic, looking at you immediately. “Is something wrong with the business? You ought to call me…” you started but she interrupted you. </p><p> “No, the clinic is fine. I didn’t call because….The case is that I… I would like to redeem myself Y/N…” she started and Charlie squealed on the side. You on the other hand blinked in confusion at your personal assistant. “I.. I know we have a deal, but…” </p><p> “HA! My dear wife owns you for the whole eternity, soul and all!” Alastor first laughed and then got serious suddenly. <em>“How ingrate.”</em> He glowed in greenish hue and Husk and Nifty looked at him in slight fear. You on the other hand, just stared at the rabbit without much of the expression. Until it clouded slightly. You rolled your eyes around looking for a focal point while you started to speak with venomously indifferent tone. </p><p> “We work together for over 80 years now… But I guess… it is not like you are irreplaceable, Margaret…” you started and Al turned to you, but you stared intently at the glass of wine in your possession. “I have plenty of other useable pawns to choose from…” you carried on, still in quite a shock that the change you fought so fiercely for Charlie sake would, in the end, concern you personally.  “But don’t come back to me crying if you will not be able to achieve anything…” You finished coldly still refusing to lift your eyes. </p><p> “Really?!” her ears perked, lifting up like dog’s ones tend to do while the animal is excited. Comical sight when it comes to a bunny. </p><p> “Do I need to repeat myself?” you finally lifted your eyes to her for the first time and she shook her head frantically. The unspoken tension grew between you two but no one seemed to notice it. At least Charlie didn’t. </p><p> “Yay! Sooo we do have our first volunteer ever!” she exclaimed jumping at the rabbit demon and hanging herself against the newcomer’s neck. “Welcome aboard!” </p><p> “Hey! What about me?!” Angel complained feeling that he ultimately lost his spotlight that very moment. </p><p> “You just wanted to get a free room!” Vaggie jabbed at the scoffing spider. They started to banter very soon but at that point you didn’t pay any mind to all that happened around you. No, instead you watched the color of your wine trying to name it, just to distract yourself. You know all that ridiculously flamboyant names of wall paints that ought to leave a more lasting impression? That was exactly what you tried to do with the color of your wine. Such an exhilarating game! </p><p>You also started to drink it faster than you did before, so it disappeared from your glass much sooner than you would like to. You always could refill it and try to distract yourself even more with color naming or other game that your mind could manufacture just for your use, but the empty glass actually had given you a certain opportunity. And you gladly took it. </p><p> “Excuse me for a moment..” you set the empty glass on the table and got up slowly. </p><p> “Darling…?” Al tore his eyes from spider and moth demons who started to fight to his amusement, and looked at you. </p><p> “I just need to powder my nose… You know… Wine has this effect on me…” you smiled at him hoping for his understanding. You needed a moment for yourself. He merely nodded at you gladly but you didn’t notice that his gaze followed you as long as you were within his sight. </p><p>As soon as you entered girl’s bathroom attached to the common area on the hotel’s ground floor you approached sinks and mirror. You leaned on the ceramic and stared ahead, gazing into your own black eyes. Sometimes you hated them. No matter how much you still could pose as a human, those two bottomless black holes reminded you that you are no human anymore. And that no one around you was one. You were in Hell for the whole eternity, there was nothing beyond that stage, and if your leave Hell, you do so permanently. Just like Margaret wanted to do. Leave you behind. You were once left behind, for the whole decade. You didn’t want to be left alone again. Because if Margaret wanted to leave, it meant that anyone that surrounded you could. And in the end you will be forgotten. After all, everyone at the hotel were aiming for redemption.  You realized it just now. </p><p> “Peekaboo!” a playful voice stirred you out of a slight panic attack. You looked to the side noticing a head poking through the gap between door frame and its wing. “There you are, darling~” the owner of the head mocked and pushing the door to open it fully, he entered the enclosed space, joining your side. </p><p> “It’s ladies restroom.” You commented, merely stating the fact. </p><p> “So I am in the right place!” Angel adjusted his fluff, in front of his own reflection, making it even more generous. He winked at you through the mirror. “What’s bites ya’?” </p><p> “Pardon?” </p><p> “Oh come one. Spill it.” </p><p> “Tables turned? Wanna play therapist now?” you scoffed with unamused smirk but he shrugged indifferently. “Too bad, I don’t see myself as a patient…”</p><p> “Oh, come on, I know ya’, you know? You glare like that only at someone that pissed you off, never yourself. Actually sometimes I think your ego beats the hell out of Smiles’! And now you glare at your own reflection as if it killed your mother!” it was kind of funny that he proposed that comparison. You didn’t share warm relations with your own family so you doubted that the murderer of its member would invoke as extreme emotions as you were feeling right now. </p><p> “I think you are missing your point with that..” </p><p> “Yeah… whateva’...” he scoffed and started to leave the room. </p><p> “Why did you even come?” you weren’t entirely sure if you wanted him to leave you alone. </p><p> “Isn’t it obvious? <em>To powder my nose. Wine has this effect on me…</em>” He mocked again, using your own words against you. SO he did hear you. You glared at him and he glared back at you. “Pathetic excuse, by the way. What, you came here to cry your black eyes out? Because your rabbit girlfriend wants to join?” he jabbed at you and you actually managed to bare your teeth at him. How did he even notice?! He wasn’t fazed though. </p><p> “Why do you care?!” </p><p> “Sure. I don’t.” he shrugged but this time he didn’t move. You growled at him and seeing as your animalistic instincts had little to no effect, you turned away from him and grabbed your head in painful grip. </p><p> “It’s just… I didn’t think that she would like to leave Hell for real…” you finally admitted aloud and you already felt as some tension left your body. </p><p> “Oh, come on toots… after all that shit you’ve done to get the hotel work out and all? Still, redemption is probably bullshit, but you should be happy that our princess is finally happy, no? And you own her soul, like Val owns mine…” he hung his voice for a moment. “You can just forbid her or something..” </p><p> “That’s the case… I can’t…. I don’t want to.” you growled at him but it was just voiced frustration. You didn’t mean to scare him off, not this time. “She shouldn’t be here in the first place… It was all my fault that she ended up here…” Sometimes you needed someone to confess your own anxieties, you also had them. But if you were there to listen, who was there for you? Mostly Alastor, but he didn’t understand many things. And often he didn’t want to understand. Sometimes you admired him for that. “But she was there since the beginning… like… we got here together…and now she may leave… but I won’t…”</p><p> “But Smiles will stay too, won’t he?” </p><p> “I guess… he will.” He told you that himself. Alastor could be a liar, but he lied only to gain something, to trick someone. Since you both were in Hell you doubted he lied to you even once…</p><p> “So why the long face, huh?” </p><p> “… It’s…” <em>more complex than it seems.</em> You wanted to say but the words stuck in your throat. You knew that the spider had the point. You didn’t care for anyone apart from that husband of yours. You stayed in Hell for him.. but also for yourself. It was obvious that others didn’t share your sentiment to that place. Not even Charlie. She wanted others to be redeemed, to be welcomed in Heaven.. Another patron, a person that willingly believed in her dream made her so openly happy…But you wondered. The princess cared for you all. She cared for Angel, Husk, Nifty, even for Al and you. She cared for Vaggie obviously. And yet she wanted you all to reach that redemption, leaving her behind in Hell… Didn’t she realize that in the end her own dream will lead her to the ultimate loneliness? Or perhaps… she already accepted he own doom? </p><p> “You are like partners in crime, no?” Angel teared you out from your thoughts. “I swear you share one brain! He is that more <em>smexy</em> part of the whole, but I suppose you would share that opinion with me~” he wiggled his eyebrows at you playfully and actually you had to fight off the tiny smile that tried to appear on your lips. “Oh you are so lucky, toots! Had I had Al for myself… uh babe, I already can imagine what kind of activities we would indulge ourselves in…” he said dreamily and your urge to smile disappeared immediately.  </p><p> “Oh, must you always be so crude speaking of an intimacy?” you complained but, to be honest, you already felt better. Angel did have a point and even if you were subconsciously aware of that, you simply needed someone to voice it for you. You would expect Charlie to be the one, Vaggie at most, but Angel surprised you. Maybe your therapy indeed worked on him well? </p><p> “Crude?! Babe, I even used your blunted vocabulary for your own good! It is as if I put a censor on my own mouth! If I were saying any more on that matter I would use words like: ….” He started but you jumped to silence him. No. Your therapy wasn’t even half as effective as you hoped it would be. </p><p> “Just don’t. I got the point.” </p><p> “Good. Sooo…. Does Al have any fetishes?” he changed the subject swiftly, seeing as the previous conversation reached its completion. </p><p>“Angel. NO!”</p><p> “Oh come on! Don’t be so prude! I also don’t believe he is a virgin deer! You are fucking married! You must have gotten a little nasty! He has to hide something only you know about…~”</p><p> “And it will remain that way…”</p><p> “Oh, so there is something!” he caught on and invaded your personal space. </p><p> “Leave me alone.” You mumbled covering in yourself as if he was an actual danger to you. </p><p> “Come on, I won’t leave without a payment! There is nothing for free, right?! Give me something to work with, just one kink!” he bargained and you glared at him finally giving up. You snapped and a bottle full of innocently looking pills manifested in your hand. One of your best batch but he deserved that this once. You threw it carelessly to the spider who caught it effortlessly despite his surprise. </p><p> “One time thing, and don’t you dare to tell anyone.” You glared at him through the mirror, trying to seem intimidating but you already knew he felt way too comfortable around you. But wasn’t that the case? You were his therapist after all. </p><p> “Ahaha, you really don’t want to be redeemed! Thanks babe-….” He got interrupted by your phone’s ring tone. With surprise you reached to the pocket, where you kept it and pulled the cell out, eyeing the screen. You stared at it in surprise longer that you usually did. Then you accepted the call and lifted the phone to your ear. </p><p> “Why hello, Vox.” You started with calm tone, but you gulped in your actual nervousness. Angel paused all what he was doing and looked at you in surprise. You supposed he would call or contact you otherwise directly after when the news edition were aired. But he took his time. That made you slightly wary. You didn’t want another war with Overlord, even if he already had a row with Alastor. “What do I owe the pleasure to?” </p><p> <em>“I have a matter to discuss. I guessed you shouldn’t be so surprised by my call.”</em>  The electronic voice replied you confidently and you sighed slowly. You needed to be very careful with the way you would lead this talk. The last thing you needed was new enemy in form of another Overlord, and indeed, you guessed, Vox could be angry that you dared to trick him, even if only slightly. </p><p> “Well, I cannot say that the contact is surprising. After all the show happened to be rather popular…” at that point Angel approached you and bend down, so he could eavesdrop your conversation shamelessly. You sent him annoyed look but he only smirked and shrugged again. </p><p> <em>“Popular? It is understatement, but… I guess that you were not completely honest with me during our deal making.”</em></p><p> “Ah~ you mean the letter? You see it was as shocking to us as it was to you that the document as such was sent down at all. But I assure you that during our meeting it was not delivered to us yet.” You lied confidently. He couldn’t check that fact in anyway. </p><p> <em>“I actually don’t mean the letter.”</em> </p><p> “No?” </p><p> <em>“No. I mean, yeah you omitted that during our deal making, but we earned small fortune because of that interview so yeah, we are even..” his way of speech was weird… he seemed to be uncertain of something. “I call because of something different…” his voice sounded sharper and forced suddenly and that put you back on guard. </em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “What is it?” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “As you perhaps know already I and Valentino are not a couple anymore. I couldn’t stand that prick anymore and I’m done with it for a while.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “Yeah?” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, and I think I would like to try different approach. I wondered if you’d like to meet again.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “Oh, I am happy for you. Really. If you mean starting therapy to overcome that atrocity, I am willing to help.” You expressed in light tone. It went even better than you expected. Al wouldn’t be happy, but you could tie an Overlord to yourself which would benefit in the future. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> “No, I actually meant dinner.”</em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “A… dinner…?” you repeated in confusion. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> “Yeah, like a date dinner. We should get to know each other better. I know quite a nice place.”</em> That… made you pause. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> “No fucking way! YOU SLUT! Hahaha!”</em> Angel whispered harshly to you, already laughing openly at your misery but you only stood there with cellphone against your ear, staring ahead without any expression on your face. It went in… unexpected direction. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “V-Vox… you know.. y-you flatter me… haha…but, you know…” you actually started to sweat. “I might have not expressed it clear enough... but <em>I’m married.”</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, and I don’t care. We are in Hell.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “Y-yeah but… I actually do, you know. And it is <em>Alastor</em> who I am married to.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> “Listen, I felt like we were on the same page. You like technology and I like it too. You know how to do business. And despite all that fucked up rumors about you, you seemed to be honest and nice. I think we really hit off quite nicely from the start. You waste yourself with that deer. Just like I wasted myself with Val. Does that guy have even a cell phone?”</em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “Um…. Does it matter?” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> “And as I said you weren’t honest yourself about this. I know you felt good around me too. Those small gestures you did with your hands, and those smiles. Y-you… have n-nice smile.”</em> He started to stutter nervously but you didn’t find it adorable in any way. Not like when Alastor stuttered out of excitement of awkwardness. His voice sounded like circular saw to your ears. Your mannerism and body language just backfired at you. First time ever. Your brain lagged and face froze in expression of horror. You glanced at Angel pleading for help with your gaze but he was already heavily laughing at your misery. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “Eh… I… thank you really, I didn’t expect… well, that. You rendered me speechless…”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> “So what do you say? My schedule is adaptable, depends on you really.”</em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “I’m busy like all the time. You know, the hotel and <em>Alastor</em> are time consuming…”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> <em>“Oh give me a break, I told you forget about that jerk! What do you even see in him?” </em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “Plenty of things to be honest… I really don’t want you to feel bad or anything but I don’t really look for romance right now and I am, no matter like you look at that, <em>taken…</em> I really appreciate the compliments, they meant a lot to me, but I think it will be the best if we manage to keep our professional, <em>business only,</em> relation. Do you understand what I mean?” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, I don’t. What does that fucking deer have that I don’t?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “Darling~! Where are you?~” Alastor sung from lobby and your eye bulged out in panic. Oh, nonono. NO! If Alastor knew that you had any kind of contact with Vox behind his back he would skin you! You could already imagine yourself hanging on the wall like some poorly made taxidermy… Oh he would hang  just your <em>detachable</em> head! There were so many options of what could be done to you if he knew that Vox actually offered <em>a date!</em>  At this point Angel’s face was completely crimson, as he choked trying to breath in between waves of barely suppressed laughter. He’d never seen you so distressed and panicked! </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “I need to go! Thank you for the invitation…” you started hurriedly, literally whispering to the phone, but as you heard that Alastor was getting closer and closer you took a deep breath and spit out the rest without any pauses in between <em>“… but-I-must-decline!- However-if-your-ever-needed-someone-to-listen-I-can-be-there-to-listen-but-as-therapist-only-ok? Bye!”</em> you took the phone off your ear and even at arm distance you heard offensive shouts that Vox presented you with at your rejection. So much for a peaceful deal without drama and another threat of war…You didn’t manage to hang up yet as  the door opened with a kick. You simply crushed the device in your hand. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “Darling?” Alastor blinked at you, frozen as if someone caught you red-handed.  “Did you just crush that cellphone of yours?” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “Huh? Oh this? Yeah, by accident. Your voice out of nowhere scared me and it… happened! You were right these are easy to break… But you know what? It doesn’t matter. I’ll get new one. <em>With new number. </em> And I’ll get you one too. <em>You need to have a phone.”</em> You said the last sentence with completely straight face. Alastor was not worse than <em>Vox,</em> oh no, he was <em>the best man</em> for you, and even if it was really petty, you wouldn’t let anybody to laugh at your husband no matter what! </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “What? Whatever for, my Lovely? I told you I don’t need that.” Alastor asked honestly surprised at what you smiled innocently. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “Oh don’t worry. I’ll get you retro one. With buttons… And hard one to break.” You approached him and threw the remains of your poor device into toilet. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “You!!! SLU-…” Angel tried to yell still laughing but suddenly he was gagged and encased in white straightjacket that you invoked with a single snap of your fingers. He started to struggle immediately but all his limbs, apart from legs, were restrained . </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “Hmm? What was that our effeminate friend? What did you want to say? Perhaps call my wife one of those disgustingly atrocious names of yours?” Alastor glowered, but you put your both hands against his chest and rubbed comfortingly. His attention was redirected back at you. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “Today is his worse day and I think that it is safe to assume he would need some therapy time in one of my clinics in situ…as you know… I don’t have all kinds of my equipment at hotel…” the air around you changed and you turned mechanically towards Angel who stopped struggling on the floor at the sight of your haunted expression. He whined in panic and even turned to Alastor with pleading expression but, as predicted, your husband ignored the spider demon. But his grin grew in sick amusement. The tension grew until Alastor interrupted your quiet rage. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “Darling, you disappeared for quite a moment. Are you feeling unwell?” your expression changed completely and you turned back to him. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “Unwell? Oh no, no. I told you I needed to refresh myself, it takes some time …” you smiled reassuringly but Radio Demon was not convinced. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “I think I told you not to lie to me… <em>ever.”</em> He glitched at the last word. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “… Yeah, you mentioned…” your false smile fell slowly and you let your gaze to fall as well. “I just felt overwhelmed for a moment and needed to… leave…” you mumbled and Alastor tiled his head to the side, flashing you confused grin. “But I’m fine now! I can go back!” when you lifted your head your lips were bent in gentle yet reassuring smile. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “What was that <em>overwhelmed</em> you, hmm?” he narrowed his eyes on you dangerously. “It was that rabbit, wasn’t it?” he knew you too well. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “Al, I’m fine now and I will be fine as long as you….” You paused feeling slightly insecure for a moment and he tiled his head more so his neck almost snapped “…as you won’t leave me…”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “Hahaha, where would I go? Darling don’t be ridiculous! There is no place in the whole Universe that I would go without my precious wife!” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “You promise?” you asked hopefully and he grinned down at you. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He cupped your cheeks, holding your head tenderly, he bent down and…He did it again! Just as that time you were injured. He kissed your forehead! And you didn’t ask him for that! He even let that ‘mwah’ kissing-sound resound in the tiled bathroom!  An unrestrained, shameless grin bloomed on your face as you looked up at him. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “Would that be enough for you, my love?” he asked amused, seeing your toothy grin. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “For today, yes.” You admitted mischievously and an expression of shock appeared on his ashen face. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “Today?! Ahaha, you get more greedy each day, my Darling! I spoil you too much!” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “I like being spoiled!” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “Hahaha! And I admit I might like spoiling you!” he patted your head, just between your horns, and you barely stopped yourself from purring like cat, putting Husker to shame. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “So… are we coming back? We still have some ribs I prepared to grill… We cannot leave our guests hungry…” you prompted and keenly waited for his response. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “Well, I wouldn’t complain if some rabbit meat joined them! Oh and I heard that rabbit foot brings some good luck and I am willing to try if it really works!” he glowed menacingly, already in his own world of murder fantasies.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “Al!” you shouted outraged. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “Don’t worry, Darling, there are two feet, one for each of us!” he pivoted around gesturing his whole arms vividly. He walked out of the bathroom and you hurried just behind him hoping, that he wasn’t serious. Angel in the meantime scrambled back to his feet, which was not as easy as it seemed to be without help of his arms, so it took some time. He grumbled angrily cursing you openly, but the gag blocked it all. He, instead, headed to his room hoping that Fat Nuggets would munch through the straps, freeing him, before you would find him and indeed take to one of your clinics for deeper examination…He was just joking.. You wouldn’t do something like that to him. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Describing angels I tried to made them as generic as possible, as they were not introduced to the series yet, and I saw so many cool concepts arts for them that I couldn’t decide who I would like to set in the story.<br/>As usually I’m sorry for the possible mistakes, I easily overlook them unfortunately…</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>